


Daddy and his kitten

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Bam's, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bonding, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Choking, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Cute Mark Tuan, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dominant Im Jaebum | JB, Humor, I'm sure that was obvious. lol, It's Jackson's fault, Jaebum likes cats ok, Jaebum was lonely, Jinyoung might be involved too, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty, Now he has a kitten, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Mark x BamBam, Some Mark x Jinyoung, Some Mark x Youngjae, Submissive Mark Tuan, Sugar Baby Mark Tuan, Sugar Daddy, Sweet Mark Tuan, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not anymore, human though, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: When Jaebum got drunk one night and mentioned that he was lonely, he didn't think how those simple words sent Jackson immediately into action that one day when he asks, 'Well how about a kitten?' that he meant it quite like this...But Jaebum's not complaining
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 116
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I was having a weird day so I was like yes, lets just do porn! But of course here I am putting a damn story to it and can't make it a one shot but hey I hope you guys enjoy!

Oh my god…

No

Nope

This isn’t happening.

This can’t be real. 

He did not just fuck up this bad--

He did.

He so did.

“YOUNGJAE!”

Youngjae was just chilling on the couch in the small living room of the shared college dorm when Mark screamed his name in wild panic. And here he thought for a split second that the K drama he’s been addicted to was becoming a nice romantic reality as he’d been ogling the main male lead like he could replace the girl that’s obviously supposed to end up with him. But wrong guy calling out his name.

“Yes?” Youngjae can’t help but reply a little rudely as he’s forced to move away at such a good part and being interrupted from his nice day dreaming.

Cause yes, Mark can be just as dramatic as he can be and just as loud as the two omegas have shared this college dorm for a while now ever since Mark came all the way from America to Korea.

But the moment he gets up from the couch, he finds Mark is already there and looking like a deer in headlights as he grips his shoulders and starts talking,

“I fucked up bro! Like big time! Like this might send me back to America!!!”

Youngjae frowns as he isn’t understanding what Mark could’ve possibly done that would send him across seas again. Cause Mark Tuan is not a man to break the law or anything. He’s such a sweet and shy person that is quiet mostly when they’re out and about before showing more of himself when it’s just them two. Like right now in their little college dorm where Mark feels comfortable and isn’t afraid to show his anxiety of whatever just happened. 

“What do I do?! There’s no way to reverse this! He’s gonna see it and it’s all gonna be over! I’m gonna have to pack my bags, hell I might even end up in jail...can you go to jail for something like this? Ugh! Why did I listen to Bam’s advice!!!”

It’s not until Mark says Bam’s name that things are starting to click and a small smirk is forming.

“You actually did it, didn’t you? You went to that site--”

“Youngjae this is not the time to laugh at me!”

“I’m not, I just find it amusing that you actually listened to Bam’s advice when we all know that it’s horrible advice. Like really though? Did you actually do it?” 

Mark flushes beet red all the way up to his ears and groans as he hides his face behind his sweater paws.

Youngjae instantly coos before pulling Mark into his arms to comfort him,

“Hey it’s ok, Mark---”

“It’s not though,” Mark sounds ready to cry as he lays his head on Youngjae’s shoulder and lets him comfort him.

“I know I shouldn’t have let Bam’s words get to me but from seeing how happy he was with his alpha, it made me want to try it too. I have no experience in relationships and get way too shy when an alpha attempts to approach me but I want love too.”

“By going on a Sugar Daddy website?” 

“Youngjae!”

Youngjae tries not to laugh as he pats Mark’s back, “I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

Mark is just too precious though and innocent. He’s really gonna have to have a talk with Bam so he doesn’t corrupt this precious baby.

“You do know that Bam originally went on that site to find a man that’ll give him money right? He just happened to luck out and actually find a young man that isn’t some creepy old fart and actually fell in love that they now have a legit relationship together and not some contract shit.”

“Is that what a sugar daddy is?” Mark asks innocently.

Oh dear lord--

“Yes! What did you think a Sugar Daddy stood for?”

Mark lifts his head and quietly says,

“I thought it was a Daddy that wanted to give their omega lots of love and affection. You know, sugar.”

Youngjae is gonna murder Bam now actually and once Jinyoung comes back they’ll tag team him together. 

“Mark you do know what a Daddy is though right? I mean there are all sorts of different ones out there but the majority are very dominant and like submissive partners. Some can be very scary and demanding--”

“I do know what they are. I’ve seen porn you know. We even watched porn together, remember? It’s how we bonded.” 

“But we didn’t watch that. I didn’t even know you were into that.”

“Bam does,” Mark says with a cute pout, “But only because he caught me that day…” 

He gets all shy and Youngjae is really curious to know how that went but knows Mark will be too embarrassed to tell him so he’ll have to ask Bam about that too.

“Ok, so let me get this straight. You went on the site and then what? Someone replied to you?”

“Actually a lot of men replied to me after setting up my profile. Like a lot but none of the messages felt right and half of them were just full of dicks. But there was one with just the letter J. And his first message was nice. He actually asked how I was and wanted to get to know me instead of asking if I was ready to have sex. Even started the message with, ‘hello beautiful’. We’ve been chatting back and forth through messages.”

“Well that sounds like you might’ve found someone of interest so how does that escalate to this?”

“Because he asked for a video a while back but I didn’t have courage...especially with the gifts he sent me to use and I uh...I finally gathered the courage and did a video but I...I sent it to the wrong person out of nerves.”

Gifts? Oh yeah, Mark did receive some packages a while back but he figured those were from his family that’ll send him care packages every now and again. Wait...he made a video? Like a porn video?

“Excuse me what?” 

“Youngjae you’re not helping! Just look!” Mark whines as he tugs on Youngjae’s hand and leads him to the bedroom.

They pass by Bam and Jinyoung’s room and head further down the hall to where Mark’s room is across from his. They enter Mark’s room where the chair is pushed back and the computer is on with what looks like emails on the screen. Mark stops them in front of the computer and points to the emails.

“I sent the video to the wrong J!”

Youngjae squints his eyes as he takes in the two contacts of J where one is J.W. and the other is J.L. And right away Youngjae’s eyes go wide as he gasps,

“No way! You did not!” 

“I did! I want to die!” Mark cries as Youngjae can’t believe it.

“You literally…” his eyes take in the two email topics and both are labeled with the same topic,

‘Here’s the video you’ve been wanting…’

Youngjae bursts out into laughter as this was gold. Solid gold as Youngjae can’t believe that Mark sent a porn video not only to the wrong person but to--

“You sent a porn video to Lim Jaebeom! The professor that every woman on this campus wants a piece of!” 

“I know! I wasn’t trying to! I was trying to send him the video of the art project we’re doing for his class right now and instead I goofed!” Mark whimpers as he flops onto the bed and starts rolling around in nerves.

He ends up burrowing in further under the blankets as he’s ready to die from embarrassment. Not only was Lim Jaebeom the sexiest man to walk this campus, he was still young at the age of twenty eight and every woman’s wet dream. From his deep soothing voice to that dazzling smirk. That man was mysterious and unattainable for sure with an aura that’ll make you weak in the knees the moment he’s nearby. Oh, did I mention he’s Mark’s crush too? Like Mark wants that man to slam him up against the wall and have his way with him but there’s no way that man isn’t straight. That man could literally have anyone he wanted with just a look. Even the facility has been seen flirting with him. Hell, women from across Korea and even Japan try to come to this university just to get one of his classes that they’re not majoring in. He’s become so famous from not only music artists wanting him to produce songs for them but also celebs wanting him to be their photographer, etc. His artwork has been featured in museums too! This man was very passionate about his work and what he does and has to be rich as hell but yet still wants to be in this university and help other young adults pursuing their dreams. And Mark had been super lucky to get into one of his classes, much less all three as you have to submit your own work, write several essays and even come to get interviewed just to get in. 

But here Mark just went and fucking ruined it all by sending the wrong thing and now his teacher is gonna see it and think he’s just like all those other women and not only drop him from his classes but probably get him banned and sent back to America. Do you know long it took Mark to convince his family to let him go too?! He’s already upset just thinking about it when Youngjae stops laughing and gasps,

“Oh! He replied!”

WHAT?!

Mark sits up and sure enough, a new email with a reply to the one he sent is up at the top and still highlighted. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god--

“Wait, don’t click on it I’m not ready!” Mark tries to hop out of bed to stop Youngjae but Youngjae is too fast and has it open and reading it out loud,

“My office now. You have fifteen minutes or I’ll come to you, you decide--”

“No! He’s gonna kick me out!” Mark tears up.

“You don’t know that but either way, that’s why you need to go and explain to him what’s going on. You’re a good student here Mark. From perfect attendance to getting good grades and turning things in on time always. Surely if you explain it was a mistake, everything will turn out just fine--”

“How am I supposed to face him and tell him I meant to send that video to a sugar daddy?!”

Youngjae clamps his shoulders firmly and gives him a big sunshine smile,

“Just like how you got the courage to make that video and send it in the first place. Now off you go!”

Youngjae gives him a gentle push to the door.

“What? You’re not going with me?”

Youngjae keeps Mark moving toward the front door.

“Are you kidding me? That stare he gives when he walks the halls is more than enough for me to not get involved. This one you have to do alone.”

Youngjae gets Mark outside the dorm room as Mark stands there stunned,

“But...but…”

“Don’t worry! I bet the moment you start crying he’ll cave and let everything go. You’ve always had a way of moving men’s hearts, Mark. So work your magic! Bye! I’ll be here waiting!!!”

Youngjae goes to shut the door when Mark stops it with his foot,

“You can’t just walk me there? What are you planning on doing while I’m gone-”

Youngjae realizes he’s been caught and tries to make a break for it as he manages to keep the door from closing and locking him out as he can hear Youngjae’s mischievous laughter as he’s already running down the hall to Mark’s room so he can see the video that he had sent.

“Youngjae!” 

Mark tackles Youngjae before he can reach the room.

“But this is grade A material! Just let me take a peek! I promise I won’t tell the others!”

Five minutes later, a smirking Youngjae who can’t stop looking at Mark as they walk, Mark heads toward Lim Jaebeom’s office to find out about his fate…

Lim Jaebeom was actually already in his office when it happened. He didn’t have classes that day but he still liked to come and do his own personal things. Maybe write some music, draw something or even take photos. He might do some editing or work on side projects for people who hired him to do things for them. Either way he likes to stay busy so he’s not at home. You know, where it’s silent and lonely. No one there to greet him or talk to. No one to share in the things he likes to do and is passionate about. No one needing to be looked after or needing his help with anything. Jaebum loves helping others. He’s a leader. He likes to be needed. Likes to guide others in their passions and keep that light alive inside of the them. Helping them to succeed in life and have a better future. It’s why he became a teacher here. He wants to give back to the place that helped him achieve his dreams and help others achieve theirs. Besides from the hungry stares and horny ladies, he’s greeted with friendly smiles and surrounded in a good atmosphere where students genuinely want to learn and strive to move forward in their passions. And here in his office, it’s like his second home and comfortable space beside his classrooms. Where he decided to take a break and check his emails. Well, he was going to but then he notices he has several text messages from his friend in the group chat,

Jackson: Yoh man, I know you’re awake and probably nose deep in a book probably in your office. Or working on something like usual but like hello this is your day off where you should be spending it with someone

Yugyeom: Are you still trying to hook him up with someone?

Jackson: Why do you gotta say it like that? You haven’t done anything to help since he said that he’s been lonely

Yugyeom: Because I know better than to start throwing random women at him like you have. It’s obvious all they want is a piece of him and his money.

Jackson: Says the man who signed up on that site and found a sugar baby

Yugyeom: That’s because I was looking for one! Duh! I don’t do relationships, remember? But then I met Bam and here we all going strong as a couple. <3 <3 <3

Jackson: Ugh I’m gonna gag!

Yugyeom: Bro, you can’t say nothing since you don’t have anyone either and you’re just trying to hide your own loneliness by trying to be a matchmaker for Jaebum

Jackson: Ok, first of all, this ain’t about me. Secondly, I have someone thank you very much. Thirdly, Jaebum, what do you think about finding a kitten? 

Yugyeom: Oh, someone finally gave up? And I’ll believe you’ll have someone when you show me proof.

Jackson: I know you and Bam are into kinky shit but I’m not about to send you a photo of me getting it on with them. And no, I haven’t given up, I’m just taking a different approach to cure Jaebum’s loneliness...if he’ll ever answer that is. Which I hope is soon because he might not be ready for this one.

Jaebum: Remind me why I’m friends with you two again?

Jackson: Because you love us!

Yugyeom: Because we grew up together.

Jaebum: Looks like it’s time for a change

Jackson: Excuse you! We’ve been working our butts off trying to find you someone mister!

Yugyeom: Don’t drag me into this just because you asked me about that site and thought about finding a sugar baby for Jaebum would solve all his problems.

Jaebum: …

Jackson: Ok, it’s not what it looks like. Ok, scratch that, it is but hey I’ve been trying everything here! And you haven’t helped by only doing one night stands with everyone I introduce you too. I know you’re a gentle giant who wants someone to love and care for so why not a sugar baby?

Jaebum: Jackson-

Jackson: Oh look! I just got an email from said person now! Just you wait until I forward you the video to see if you’ll like him. And let me tell you, you are. He’s exactly your type too--

Yugyeom: Wait, did you say guy? Jaebum’s into women-

Jackson: Oh, but you don’t know what I know. ;) 

Yugyeom: I’m calling you right now you better answer--

Jackson: No! I have to send him the video first--wait...what is this? Did he send me the wrong thing? Or did I get cat-fished? No, he’s the same person but this is a video of art he’s working on…

Yugyeom: The fuck are you talking about?

Jaebum furrows his brows as he rubs his temples. For the love of everything holy. Jackson was doing too much and all because Jaebum got drunk one night and though he doesn’t remember, he apparently spent hours venting and quote unquote, ‘crying’ about not having someone to love and that he was so lonely. Now he doubts he was crying but he won’t deny that he hasn’t been lonely. It used to not bother him back then because he was so busy focusing on his career and hanging out with his close friends to think about dating or finding someone. But now that his career is steady and he’s settled down in a home by himself well...it’s obvious over the months spent alone that he wants to have someone to share his life with. That he doesn’t want to do one night stands but finds those are easier because he doesn’t have to worry about the person’s intentions. Because it’s clear with one night stands that they just want sex and if they try to cling afterwards that they want money or something more that Jaebum doesn’t want to give out to be crushed in the end. For Jaebum is truly a romantic at heart with that old fashioned sappiness and wanting to find that connection with someone who is genuine and likes him for him. Which is hard with how famous he is. And yet here Jackson is now thinking he needs a sugar baby and a guy at that? And why does he think he’s into guys cause last time he’s checked, he hadn't told anyone about the one boy he’s been crushing on. One that has turned his whole world upside down the moment he face timed him during an interview to get into his class. 

Mark tuan. That boy was so innocent and precious. So cute without even trying and so shy. But he’s such a sweetheart who answered all his questions and even ended in, ‘yes sir’ or ‘no sir’. Someone who didn’t try to flirt with him right away or tried to get into his pants though if we’re being honest here, Jaebum wouldn’t be opposed to such a thing if it was him. Mark was purely adorable. Always early to his class and listening intently. Eager to please and getting praised and following his instructions when given. God, the way he reacts when he’s close always made Jaebum react in return. Fueling that part inside of him that wanted to know more. To get closer. But Mark is his student and he’s not gonna prey on him like that. No matter how beautiful or cute he may be. No matter if he finds himself unable to look away from him and will start doodling him in his notebooks or write about him in his song lyrics. It’s just a simple crush. Nothing more. Just a breathtaking creature that Jaebum is gonna protect and keep safe and not think naughty things about him and...did Jackson overhear him having a wet dream that time? Because those do happen and no matter how hard he tries he can’t stop them and Jackson did stay over that night he was drunk after they took him home. What if he said it then? Hold up...would he have said Mark’s name out loud? Has he talked about Mark to them casually before? He has talked about his students from time to time--

Jaebum looks up in panic as his mind is racing when something catches his eye. The page is still up on his emails when he sees he’s gotten a new one just a few minutes ago. One by his favorite student,

‘Here’s the video you’ve been wanting--’

Oh! This must be of the art project they’re working on. He knows Mark had questions about it and wanted to know if he was doing it right and if there’s something he needed to improve but he was too shy to bring it in person. So Jaebum told him he could send a video or photos of it to make it easier for him since Mark feels more comfortable talking through emails and such.

Jaebum forgets about the group chat for a moment as his mind is all about Mark and is eager to open the email to see what he’s got so far. He doesn’t think twice as he clicks on the file that would play the video after putting on his headphones in case there might be audio. Mark tends to speak quietly especially when shy so he wants to make sure he hears everything--

Everything is pitch black at first but he can hear movement before suddenly a hand is moving away and revealing the pretty boy as he’s kneeling on what appears to be a bed. Where Mark is in a bedroom of some kind but Jaebum can’t look away to figure out more as his eyes are glued to the beautiful creature before him. Of Mark wearing black cat ears and a black collar that has a bell attached and jingles as he wiggles about shyly. Those long eyelashes looking up at him with those bright blue eyes and biting his lip. Of wearing a dark hoodie twice his size that it engulfs him and the more he looks, the more he finds that Mark isn’t wearing anything underneath unless he’s got on some short shorts. And I mean short because he can see them thick silky thighs begging to be kissed-

“Is this what you wanted, Daddy?”

The fu-

Jaebum’s eyes go wide, heart beating even faster as he takes in Mark’s playful shy voice. As he hears his giggle as Mark looks at him seductively while teasing him. Fucking teasing him ever so slowly as his hand tugs at the hoodie a bit and lifts up. Just enough to show more of his inner thighs before revealing lace of some kind. Just a peek though before he lowers the hoodie back down.

“I’m wearing the gifts you got me. Do you like them, Daddy? Does this turn you on?”

Does it turn him on---of course it turns him on! Like holy hell is this his walking fantasy right now! How Mark is just like a kitten and is being so innocently naughty. This is too much to handle. His cock is so hard right now. Straining in his pants that’s clearly noticeable as he has to spread his legs more to release some of the pressure cause hot damn! And he keeps saying the word, Daddy. Now, before Jaebum never thought he was into something like that but the more Mark keeps saying it, the more he’s finding himself really into it. And that every time he utters the word with that sweet voice of his, his cock twitches and leaks precum--

“I’m sorry this is late, Daddy. It’s not that I didn’t want to, I just had to work up the courage...but your words and being so kind and patient with me make me feel safe and really good. Makes me feel warm and I wanted to do this for you...to show you my appreciation for being such a good alpha so I hope you like this…”

Jaebum doesn’t even know if he’s blinking. He completely forgets he’s in his office but thankfully the door is locked anyway cause Jaebum can’t help himself. The second Mark lifts the hoodie up and he sees those lace panties gripping his hips and that the front is already wet and straining from Mark’s cock being hard...Jaebum is touching himself. His hand already reaching to tug on his cock and his breath hitches at the same time as Mark’s does as he flushes beautifully. Looking up at the camera shyly as if Jaebum is right there. As if he’s looking right at him, Jaebum doesn’t even think about why this video was sent to him and that this was probably wrong or a mistake. Because right now his brain has short circuited as this felt so right. As this lit up every nerve in his body and the alpha in him was fully on board with this and wanted to dominate this omega so bad. Wanted to pull Mark in close and cage him in and--

“Shit…” Jaebum breathes out as his cock pulses at the thought.

As he takes in Mark teasing himself. Brushing fingers over the front of the lace panties and letting out a soft moan. 

“Daddy…”

Fuck, that word is gonna make him cum it’s not even funny. It’s just the way Mark says it. The way that word comes out of his mouth as he looks at the camera in full submission. In need of an alpha. Of someone to take care of him. Ready to please and take.

But then Mark turns around, getting on all fours and arching his back as he presents his ass to the camera.

“God damn…”

There’s a black cat tail attached as the lace panties have a hole just for this and Jaebum is gonna bust a nut cause that’s definitely a butt plug. Mark leans forward, raising his ass higher in the air and exposing more of the plug as his hole clenches around it.

Mark’s purring. The sound comes out as he teases himself more. Fingers spreading his ass and tugging slightly at the butt plug that makes his thigh tremble and needy noises to escape. 

“Oh...Daddy...I love the gifts...but I want more…”

Mark arches back slowly, knowing he’s teasing more and more. Especially when he glances over his shoulder with that look in his eyes. Knowing he’s being naughty. His confidence is growing as if he already knows that Jaebum is touching himself through his pants. Knowing Jaebum is becoming wrapped around his finger. Ready to get down on his knees and worship that body--

Mark moans as he reaches back and takes the butt plug out. Making sure to go slow as Jaebum watches that tight heat try to keep the plug in. Watching the slick oozing out and sliding down his ass and back of his thighs.

“I need more...I need you Daddy...do you want me too?”

Mark then turns around, going back to his knees as he faces the camera. That damn collar is jingling with each movement. Wrapped snugly around Mark’s neck perfectly and showing off more of the beautiful creature. Enticing him as he wants to put his hand there. As he wants to bite and nip and mark every inch he can. 

Jaebum is going insane as he watches Mark touch himself again. Hands running down his body, knowing Jaebum’s eyes are following his every move. Shivering as if he can feel that heated gaze. Moaning as if he can see the desire in those wild and passionate eyes. Knowing the trouble he’d be in if he was in the alpha’s den. Teasing. Trying to get the alpha to snap. Raising the hoodie, up, up, up as more skin is revealed. Until the hoodie is over his head and tossed to the side. The cat ears are still on and the collar jingles again as Mark pinches and twists his own nipples. Lying back against the propped up pillows with his legs spread and hole exposed. Everything drawing Jaebum in and finding it hard that he’s not there. That this is a video and he can’t touch. His own hands gripping the chair and almost breaking the arms as the urge is so strong.

Mark’s panties are soaked from the slick and precum. His cock head is peeking out over the top now and aching to be touched as finally Mark’s fingers wrap around himself. Mark’s whole body reacts, muscles jumping and thighs trembling as he’s sensitive. So sensitive to touch that a simple feather brush along his body sends goosebumps all over and his moans to become higher pitched. 

“Daddy...I can’t...I need you…” Mark lets out as he’s getting worked up.

As doing this video has him so turned on and letting loose. He’s in his head space and not afraid to be open about what he wants. About his needs. About finally having an alpha that wants him and he can trust. Knowing the alpha will take good care of him.

“I’ve been so good...turned down everyone else...just want you...please…”

A low whine forms in the back of Jaebum’s throat as his hands work fast to free his cock from his pants. The cold air hitting the long length as Jaebum is groaning in time to Mark’s moans. At seeing Mark fingering himself. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that...fuck you’re still so tight…”

He can see Mark’s hole clench around his fingers. How tight he still is even after the butt plug. He wants to be the one there. He wants to have his fingers inside of Mark. To feel those velvety walls around him. The warmth tightening and pulling him in further--

Mark’s free hand stops touching himself and moves to grab something from under the pillows that has Jaebum’s eyes flashing. It’s a dildo and jealousy hits him as it should be him pleasing Mark but then Mark is moaning louder, breath hitching as he doesn’t hesitate to line the dildo up to his hole and tease himself. Rubbing the head over his tight heat over and over,

“Want it so bad...want you inside me...Daddy need you...want your cock...want it...want it…”

Mark is lost in his headspace that he’s not thinking the dildo as a toy but as someone’s actual cock. Begging for it like he doesn’t hold the power to just shove the toy inside of him as he continuously pleads for the alpha to do it. To take him. 

And Jaebum wants to badly. Wants to push the toy out of the way and shove his cock inside just like how Mark pushes the dildo in finally. Forcing it all the way to the hilt as his body convulses and he cries out. His back arches as he gasps in air, his cock jerking in the panties. His eyelashes flutter and his mouth remains open slightly as his face contorted in pleasure. As he doesn’t wait to adjust and starts to pull the dildo out and then shove it back in. Setting up a pace that has Mark panting and moaning constantly. His free hand gripping the sheets as he fucks himself into bliss,

“Oh...ah...Daddy...good...fuck...so good...Daddy…”

It’s like he’s lost control. Like a switch has been completely flipped as he can’t help himself. The omega inside of him taking over and he’s fucking himself over and over with the dildo. Crying out for his alpha and clinging to the pleasure he’s being given. 

Jaebum’s stroking himself. Fast too. His own breathing picking up as precum leaks out constantly and helps the glide be smoother as he imagines himself fucking Mark. That as Mark is now back on his knees and bouncing on the toy that it’s his cock instead. That Mark’s hands that are touching himself is actually him. 

“Fuck...fuck...baby…” Jaebum is so close.

Eyes unable to look away as hearing Mark’s moans in his ears are sending him to the edge so fast. Seeing him taking all of the toy inside of him and the sound of how wet he is echoing in the room. That every time he hears a small jingle now that it’s going to drive him wild--

“Daddy...ah...ah...so good...gonna cum...want you to cum...cum inside...cum deep...deep inside...yours...yours...Daddy!”

Mark slams down one last time as he cries out, his body jerking forward and his cock spurting out as he cums hard. Jaebum groans out himself as he cums himself, the cum spurting onto the floor in front of the desk before Mark collapses forward onto the bed. It takes a few moments for Mark to move, whimpering as he takes the toy out and reaches to end the video with a shy,

“Hope to see you soon, Daddy.” 

The video ends and Jaebum remains in his chair. Hand still on his spent cock with cum beading at the tip a bit as reality hits him. 

He’s in his office. He’s at the university. He just jacked off to one of his students. He literally watched a porn video of them that he jacked off too. And now he has a thing for the word, ‘Daddy’...

The fuck…

He hears a ding come from his phone and it snaps him into moving for it. He needs something to keep him grounded right now and keep him from replaying that video. But every time he blinks he can picture every moment as he ingrained it into his memory--

It’s the group chat still going. Apparently Yugyeom and Jackson were still talking to one another about the email he had gotten,

Jackson: I don’t understand why he would send me that. 

Yugyeom: How am I supposed to know. It’s not like you paid him yet right?

Jackson: No I didn’t pay him. I just send the gifts to him and asked him to make the video after pretending to be Jaebum well I mean, this J person as they don’t know it’s Jaebum yet

Yugyeom: So you never showed your face at all? Did you ever call him and spoke on the phone?

Jackson: No, I just texted and chatted through emails. Told him it wasn’t easy showing my face on here but I did show him chest pics that I secretly got of Jaebum when he was sleeping drunk that night.

Yugyeom: Dude! You’ve taken this too seriously-

Jackson: Like Jaebum was gonna make a move himself...you know now that I think about it, Jaebum hasn’t responded in a while.

Yugyeom: He probably got tired of us butting into his love life

Jackson: Hello! Jaebum! This is important here. Come back and be a part of the group so we can figure out why this kid catfished me. I thought he was a sweet kid from what Jinyoung told me.

Yugyeom: Who? Wait, I’ve heard that name before from Bam-

Jackson: Like who sends a video of an art project and asks questions about it instead?

Yugyeom: You can’t just continue like you didn’t fuck up in the last text, Jiaer

Jackson: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Look, it’s gone.

Yugyeom: You can’t delete what you already sent! It’s still up on my side!

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as it all comes together…

Jaebum: You’re dead meat Jackson

Jackson: What did I do now? 

But Jaebum never replies.

Yugyeom: I’d hide if I were you

Jackson: Good thing I’m already on a plane to China as I was smart to do this from far away.

Yugyeom: I don’t think it was smart to tell him you were heading to China though

Jackson: Shit! Delete! Oh look, now it’s gone!

Yugyeom: XD

Jaebum sets his phone to the side as he moves into action. Of course this was all Jackson’s fault. Why else would he have asked if he would like a kitten? 

The sound of keys is heard as Jaebum types a message to Mark’s email. He would fix this. He would get Mark to come to his office and he’ll explain everything and they’ll forget all about this incident and move on like it never happened. Yep. That’s the right thing to do. The adult thing to do. The responsible thing to do…

Until there’s a knock on the door and Mark is actually standing outside.

For the moment Jaebum lays eyes on Mark who looks so shy and is already flushing, he can’t handle it. Especially when there’s tears welling up and Mark is stuttering out,

“Mr. Lim I-I didn’t mean to send th-that to y-you, it was for so-someone else-”

Mark was afraid to meet his eyes. He can feel his heated gaze. Can feel his powerful aura grow stronger as Jaebum seems upset now. When really, Jaebum can feel his jealousy rising. Where he thinks if let's Mark out of here, that Mark will find someone else. Like what if he falls in love with Jackson? What if he already has? Just thinking about another man with Mark has the alpha in him ready to stake a claim. He can’t help it. He can’t control himself as the alpha in him snaps. His body moving and pulling Mark into the office. Shutting the door behind him and caging Mark up against it. He can feel Mark’s body shiver. Can feel him reacting to him as he goes still and his breath hitches. Eyes finally meeting his as hands cling to the front of his shirt.

He can’t let this omega go. He’s already becoming attached from all their encounters in class and getting a taste from the video. 

“That’s not my name,” Jaebum interrupts him.

Mark looks at him confused for a second until he feels Jaebum’s fingers brush against his jawline. A noise escapes him in response as his eyelashes flutter in time and Jaebum can already feel his cock thickening again. Straining against his pants that he hastily buttoned up earlier. The rings on his fingers are cold against Mark’s heated skin as the flush grows more and more. Eyes showing arousal as Mark is responding just as strongly as he is to him. 

There was no turning back now. In fact, there was probably never a chance for Jaebum to make it out alive. To just sit back and remain just student and teacher between them. For all it would’ve taken was one guy to hit on Mark in front of him and he would’ve snapped then too. If Mark would’ve came in here and said he liked him, he would’ve been a goner. So after watching that video, he can’t go back to that bit of sanity he had. The act of responsibility of an adult. Where he puts everything on the line because of this beautiful creature before him. 

“What’s my name, kitten?” 

Mark moans at hearing the pet name. At feeling Jaebum leaning in closer, nose trailing along his neck as his voice gets deeper. It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It makes his fast heart beat skip a beat as everything else stops. It’s just them two as Mark’s brain short circuits and he finds himself instinctively falling into place. Submitting to the alpha before him,

“D-Daddy…” Mark manages to get out and Jaebum’s smirk is felt against his ear before he says,

“Good job, baby boy. But I’m afraid Daddy’s just getting started. Accidentally showing me that video makes me want to do all sorts of things to you so I’m going to give you two options. One, you tell me no and I’ll let you walk out of here and we forget this ever happened. In doing so, I’ll have to drop you from my classes but only because I won’t be able to resist baby. You’ve stirred something inside of me that I can’t ignore now...but if you go with the second option, we’ll continue this where I’ll have you bent over my desk as I fuck into you just like you wanted in that video.” 

Shivers runs down Mark’s body again with Jaebum’s words. He can hear how affected he is. Can feel it hard against him. Can feel those hands gripping his waist possessively as he waits for permission. He’s giving him an out. He can back away now but he doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to. Because if he’s being honest, he was imagining Jaebum when he did that video. When he was chatting with J online he imagined it being Jaebum as he can’t help that his crush blossomed into more. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe this would be foolish in the end. Where his heart might be broken before long as emotions were forming. Feelings were growing and they haven’t even kissed yet. But how could he say no? How could he leave when everything in him shouts to be with this alpha? To let him have his way with him? No, even if this ends up being a one time thing, Mark wants it. He wants to know what it’s like. He wants to feel the passion from such an alpha. From this mysterious man. He wants to get closer no matter if just a few moments. Mark won’t regret the outcome. In fact, he finds it was the best decision he ever made. 

So he clings, hands latching onto those broad shoulders as he releases a quiet plea,

“Please…”

“Please what?” 

Jaebum gently lifts Mark’s chin with his fingers as he softly caresses his face. His gaze is so strong, so passionate as he’s ready to devour him whole.

Mark wants that so bad.

“Please Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hands on the desk baby,” Jaebum tells him as he locks the door the moment he lets Mark pass.

Mark nods, his body moving to do what the alpha tells him but the moment he reaches the desk he gets shy. His heart is pounding so fast as he’s never done something like this before. Not with someone. Sure he fantasizes and has had plenty of wet dreams and watches porn but this is reality. It’s actually happening and he’s not by himself. He’s with the sexiest teacher at this university to boot. Someone that should’ve been unattainable and yet here he is in his office--

Oh god now his nerves are going. He swallows, shaky hands twitching above the top of the desk.

What does he do now? How did he even end up in this situation? Because this was nothing like he thought would happen when he came down here. Wasn’t Lim Jaebeom straight-

“Baby were you listening?” 

Mark feels Jaebum come right behind him. Caging him in once again as his hands come to lay on the desk and catching his attention. The shiny rings showing off his long fingers and calloused palms that Mark can’t help but imagine on his body. He can feel Jaebum’s cock against his ass too. Hot and hard as his body is super focused on it. Can feel the warmth of Jaebum’s body draped across his back. Easily showing how he’s twice his size from his broad shoulders alone. Of the firm muscles underneath that could easily manhandle him into any position he wanted.

“Hmm?” Mark replies as his brain is short circuiting.

Jaebum lifts one of his hands to cup Mark’s face to have him look at him. His stare stern with jealousy burning in his eyes,

“Are you thinking about someone else right now?” 

“What? N-no...I’m not I...I just...you re-really want me? Th-this is real? Cause I-I’m still a...a virgin.” 

Jaebum’s eyes go wide in shock before he’s backing up and trying to calm himself because on everything holy just knowing Mark’s a virgin almost made him cum in his pants just then. Like how could a boy that made such a video tell him that he never had a real cock inside of him because he would’ve told him straight up that he was lying. But this was Mark they’re talking about here. He’s a loyal and good student. So he knows Mark is speaking the truth. And just...oh this might be bad.

“Is that bad?” Mark asks innocently as he’s now sitting on the edge of the desk and kicking his legs back and forth softly as he fiddles with the hem of his pants.

Yes it’s bad cause it makes him want to do more things to him. Very naughty things. Makes Jaebum want to claim him and keep him as his. Like what would’ve happened if Mark had been talking to someone that wasn’t Jackson; Mark could’ve fallen into the wrong hands easily. That thought alone gets his blood boiling, making the jealousy rise. But it also makes him want to protect him. To be careful and gentle and ease him into this whole new experience. And show him how it’s done properly. The problem is he has to remain in control which is something he’s good at doing especially with all his one night stands and small flings. But this... 

With Mark, he isn’t even doing anything and he’s losing control. Ready to snap as he’s reacting so strongly to him. Like the big bad wolf ready to sink his teeth into his prey as Mark looks up at him shyly with those bright blue eyes--

“No. In fact, I’m glad that you’re honest with me cause that lets me know that we need to take this slow. To take our time. So how about we start off with a safeword in case you need to stop.”

“A safeword?” Mark asks curiously.

Oh Mark is really too innocent and precious right now. Deep breaths, Jaebum. Deep breaths.

“Mark, who did you mean to send the video to?” 

Mark grips the knees of his pants while biting his lower lip, “To someone I met on a site my friend showed me...I just wanted to meet someone and find love like he did. They seemed really nice too and I thought they could help me get over my crush on you.”

Mark says it so quietly but it’s like one he started he couldn’t stop and the next thing he knows he’s spilling out a huge secret of his so honestly. Instantly Mark realizes his mistake and gasps. He looks like deer caught in headlights as he goes beet red all the way up to his ears before he starts stuttering,

“I-I-uh...on se-second thought I-I should be going...I-I don’t think I can d-do this…I’m sorry, I kn-know you must get confessions like this a-all the time...”

Mark is getting up from the desk and trying to head to the door but when he reaches for the door handle a hand pushes against it and stops Mark from unlocking it.

“Baby, you can’t just say those words to me and then try to run cause it’ll make me want to chase. To have you coming back for more until you don’t need no other alpha but me.”

Thump

Thump

Thump

His voice was deep with arousal, his breath hot against his ear and setting his body on fire. Strong arms wrap around him, pulling him back against him as hands can’t resist touching as they slowly trail down his body. Mark’s body trembles in response, a whimper escaping as he reacts to him. The fire growing, the need thumping like the sound of his heart beat as he’s becoming lost in the alpha surrounding him. His sweet scent filling up the room and he hears Jaebum’s low growl--

“You have five seconds to give me a safeword before I give you one.”

Demanding him. Telling him what’s about to happen. What he’s about to do to him. Already leading him back toward the desk.

“Pineapple,” Mark manages to get out as it’s the first thing he can try and think of and it’s only because there’s a small box of it on the desk before him. 

And then a hand is teasing it’s way through the fabric and across his stomach. Another hand gripping his hip and turning him to face him. The hand on his stomach helped him to sit on the edge of the desk before those hands were moving. Going up, up, up so slowly. Making sure to graze over each inch of skin. Marking him with his eyes and warmth. His touch firm and showing what he wants. His wild eyes telling Mark that he likes what he’s seeing. 

“M-Mr. Lim!” Mark lets out as his body trembles and nerves light up with pleasure.

He’s already so sensitive and reacting so strongly as his heart hammers away and his cock is hardening in his pants. 

“Nu-uh kitten, what’s my name?” 

Mark moans, eyelashes fluttering as Jaebum brushes over his nipples, his hips jerking up automatically.

“Mmm...I...no…” Mark is still shy, his hands clinging onto Jaebum’s hands but doesn’t stop him. 

See, this is what Jaebum means. Where he can sense Mark’s anxiety that could make this experience go bad fast if he starts to get scared and the alpha rushes and doesn’t pay attention to the omega. Mark needs reassurance. Needs to be eased into that headspace and have trust in being able to let go and know that when he loses control, someone is there to catch him. To make him feel safe and putting him back together after taking him apart. 

“Shh, I got you baby,” Jaebum lets out gently.

His hands pulling away to touch Mark’s face. Softly caressing his cheek to ease his anxiety and calm him down. The touch makes Mark close his eyes and his lips part slightly when a thumb brushes by. 

“That’s it baby, you can let go. It’s why I gave you the safeword. Anytime you need to stop you tell me that word and I’ll do it no questions asked. Right now it's just you and me. You’re safe I promise.”

Mark bites his bottom lip before a gasp comes out as one of Jaebum’s hands slides down his jawline to his neck. Wrapping fingers around the back of his nape and giving a gentle squeeze. Mark moans at the jolts of pleasure and security that course through his body from that. How his body goes from being tense to becoming putty under Jaebum’s hold. Mark’s eyelashes flutter open at the same time Jaebum’s thumb brushes to stroke his cheek again. But this time, Mark flicks his tongue out to lap at his thumb. Jaebum’s hand stills, eyes darkening in arousal as Mark gives kitten licks to his thumb. Eyes looking up at him and giving him a look that makes Jaebum want to pounce right away.

“Don’t tease me baby.”

He can tell this is the moment Mark goes into his headspace and lets go because when he moves his thumb closer, Mark doesn't hesitate to take it into his mouth and suck. There’s his naughty kitten. Letting out a needy noise as he’s eager to keep teasing the alpha. Swirling his tongue around the digit.

“Fuck,” Jaebum breathes out.

He can’t help his free hand from moving down to do more to Mark. To touch him like he had earlier. Mark moans around his thumb, panting starting to form as he’s getting lost in Jaebum. More of his sweet scent filling the room. His own hands back to clinging to Jaebum’s wrists. Keeping the one near his mouth and letting the other do what it wants as his body trembles when his hand slides back up his shirt again. 

“That’s it, baby. I got you. You’re doing so good. Letting Daddy touch you--”

“Daddy...nnn…” Mark moans back in response.

Reacting to his praise so nicely. He releases Jaebum’s thumb and Jaebum runs his fingers through Mark’s hair as his other hand goes up to touch his chest. Mark’s body jerks, his needy noises growing as Jaebum pinches and pulls at his nipples. Flicking them. Teasing him more as Mark is so responsive. 

“Look at you, so pretty, baby. So beautiful...let Daddy see more of you.”

Mark nods as he moves to grip a hold of the bottom of his shirt and lifts it up to expose his stomach and chest. Shivers running through his body at the heated look Jaebum gives as his eyes rake down his body. Soaking up every detail he can before he’s diving down, lips attaching to the left nub--

“Fu-Ah...n-no...Daddy!”

Mark moans constantly, his panting in between as he mutters out a no and yet he’s trying to push his chest closer to Jaebum’s mouth. His free hand clinging to his bicep as Jaebum wrapped an arm around him to lean him back some. 

Jaebum smirks, loving the reactions from Mark. Loving each noise he’s letting out and wanting to hear more of it. Knowing Mark is getting wetter. Can feel the pleasure he’s giving him with each shiver and tremble. With nails digging into his skin and how high pitched Mark is becoming. 

“H-hurts...oh!”

Mark’s back arches when Jaebum bites and tugs. Mark’s, ‘Oh’ breathless as his hips jerk up against him. 

And when Jaebum does it again while pinching and tugging on the other nipple, Mark is in bliss, his cock twitching as pleasure goes straight down there. Having him gasping for more. 

Jaebum doesn’t stop until Mark is whining. Pleading from the torturous pleasure that when Jaebum moves back some, he can see the red nubs are bruised with love marks. Hickies all around and Mark’s chest heaving. And Mark looks so fucked out already. His pupils blown, lips bitten and swollen. So breathtaking--

Jaebum can’t help himself as he pulls Mark closer, lifting his hips up so he can have Mark’s legs around him as he begins tugging on his pants. Hurrying to unbutton them so he can get them off of Mark.

“Daddy-” Mark finds his bottom half is exposed as Jaebum took off his underwear too.

Slick is already coated around his thighs and ass. His cock sprung free and standing up against his tummy.

“Fuck baby, you’re so sexy...so perfect,” Jaebum groans out at the sight.

Mark flushes, soaking up the praise that he purrs a bit before he’s becoming a mess of moans once more as hands roam up his thighs and latch on needily. Kneading, digging his nails in a bit to create marks before gripping underneath and spreading his legs to expose him more.

“God damn,” Jaebum breathes out as he takes in Mark’s hole. 

Seeing his tight heat twitch and clench down as if trying to entice him to shove his cock inside him already. And god does he want to. His cock is straining in his pants ready to come out and do just that. But he needs to take this slow. This is Mark’s first time after all. But still, he can’t help himself as that video is still fresh in his mind.

“Touch yourself for me, baby. Show me how you need me.”

Mark bites his bottom lip, eyes heated as he wants to oblige his alpha. Wants to obey him. Please him. Wants to feel more of his eyes on him. Wants to take up all his attention and keep him focused on him. Fueling from the thrill of seeing such desire in those passionate eyes. Needing more of his touch. His scent. All of him. He wants all of it. 

Jaebum groans at the same time as Mark moans when he touches himself. Teasing them both as his hand trails over his leaking cock. Tugging gently before going down to fondle his balls. Mark feels so hot as Jaebum isn’t looking away. He likes this. He doesn’t mind that he’s male and that thought sends more good feelings through him. Encourages him to do more for this alpha. Wanting to hear more praises from him. Wanting to be closer.

“You like that Daddy? Like when I touch myself?”

Jaebum hums in response, hands massaging Mark’s inner thighs and making him moan in response.

“I want you to touch yourself more. Drive me wild, baby...fuck, this is just like the video...it was so hot like now...had me jacking off to you in seconds.”

Mark moans at that, flushing beautifully for Jaebum as he becomes wetter. Biting his bottom lip as his lowers his hand down to circle his hole. 

“Ah shit...yeah baby, finger yourself for me. Such a good boy for me…”

Mark slides a finger in at that, both letting out a whine from how it feels and from watching such a sight. Jaebum’s grip tightens on Mark’s thighs as his control is slipping. As he watches Mark really get into it. Where one finger turns into two. Slick dripping down onto the desk below. Mark’s thighs shaking as Jaebum encourages him to keep going. To go faster. To fuck himself harder. 

“Daddy...Daddy...ah...ah…”

“Fuck baby, don’t stop. Look at you dirtying my desk. Making such a mess on the papers below...it’s all I’m gonna think about when I’m grading papers...thinking about this and that damn video...baby look at me,”

Jaebum reaches up one hand and wraps it firmly around the front of Mark’s neck. Mark reacts, his hips jerking up and he moans as he plunges his fingers in deeper. As he feels his body shaking at the feel of Jaebum’s hand applying pressure. Like he owns him. It makes him feel so safe. So warm. Like he’s his omega. That it’s only him and no one else. And when Jaebum tilts his head back to make him meet his gaze, he’s fingering himself faster. Pants and moans coming forth as he’s gonna cum. 

“Gonna cum...Daddy...fuck I’m gonna cum...please please please…”

Jaebum’s cursing and he looks so damn wrecked from just watching Mark,

“Don’t stop baby, cum for Daddy...cum for me.”

Mark’s voice goes higher pitched, his panting growing and growing before a slight whimper comes forth before his moans strain and his fingers slam into his tight heat. The sound of how wet he is loud in the room, the slick still dripping down on the desk as he plunges his fingers in and out, over and over until his thighs start shaking and he’s cumming. He’s cumming so hard.

“Ah...Ah...Daddy...Daddy...cum-cumming!”

Jaebum applies more pressure then and Mark’s breath hitches as his whole body convulses. His cock spurts cum as he clenches down on his fingers. He’s so in bliss of his orgasm that he doesn’t realize his back is on the desk and the sound of Jaebum hastily undoing his belt with one hand. It’s not until he feels his hand being moved and something else pushing against his entrance that Mark opens his eyes. 

Oh

He can see eyes that are blood red. The look of an alpha who can’t hold back anymore. Mark’s heart starts to hammer again as he knows what’s about to happen. As he can feel the pressure against his hole. And his mind is still too fuzzy on the aftereffects of his orgasm to register that Jaebum is breaching him until Jaebum’s cockhead is all the way inside and he’s still going.

“Daddy wait-AH!”

Mark’s hands cling to Jaebum’s biceps as a whimper is torn out of him. Jaebum’s so big and long and it hurts as blood mixes in with his slick. As Jaebum’s cock reaches way past what his toys have done and right up against his cervix. 

He’s scared...he’s scared...he’s scared--

Then it stops. Jaebum is stilling and giving Mark time to breathe. To adjust. One hand massaging his hip while the other runs through his hair. Mark’s eyes go back up to meet the alpha’s expression. Where he can tell Jaebum is having a hard time holding back but he’s doing it for him. Where his eyes hold a soft spot for him as his touch is firm and gentle in trying to calm him down. 

“It’s done, see? I’m all the way in. You’re doing so good, baby.” 

Mark finds himself taking in deep breathes and calming by Jaebum’s words and touch. His body relaxing but when Jaebum goes to move, he grows scared again,

“No...it’ll hurt…I can’t…” 

Mark’s anxiety is going, making him dig into his bottom lip and gnaw at it in nerves. He’s doing that while Jaebum is trying to come up with a way to distract Mark from the pain until it turns into pleasure. And it’s then that he zeros in on Mark’s lips and comes up with an idea. It’s not something he normally does for kissing is such an intimate thing. He doesn’t do that with his one night stands or flings but for Mark...he could make an exception. For he doesn’t even know what to call their relationship right now. That’s something he’ll worry about later as for now...now as he’s leaning down to capture Mark’s lips against his own...he finds he isn’t against this at all. That in fact, he finds he could really get into this.

All because Mark is reacting so strongly to it. How he gasps the moment their lips brush. How he goes weak and submissive right away. Whining for more when he tries to pull back. Letting out such needy noises when he goes back in for more. Just slow kisses. Just feeling out the other and Mark is growing wetter. Clenching down on him and clinging with his hands. Speaking his name with such need. So affected by him. By a simple kiss. And Jaebum found himself becoming addicted to that. To getting him to react more. In enjoying the feelings it brought him each time their lips touched. The pleasure it made him feel. The desire that was growing more and more--

“Daddy!” Mark moans loudly into the next kiss as Jaebum’s body moves instinctively.

Pulling back just to thrust forward. Pushing his cock in as deep as he can go. He can’t help it. Not when Mark is like this. Letting out such noises, clinging to him. His sweet scent and warmth surrounding him. His hips keep moving. Wrapping Mark up and caging him in as he kisses Mark with more passion. Sliding his tongue in with the next whimper as he distracts Mark from the pain. Helps to lessen it until Mark’s moans are growing. Where he’s not clenching down so tightly anymore and the glide is easier. And god does it feel so good. Mark’s walls wrapped around him, enticing him to keep going. The sound of his slick squelching and mixing in with their heated kiss. 

He’s fucking Mark now. Fucking one of his students and in his haste didn’t even think to put a condom on. Fuck this was bad. Mark turned his whole world upside down. Making him not think straight. Making him act like a teenager again and unable to control himself. But how is he supposed to stop when Mark is clinging to him like this. Begging so sweetly into his ear. Wrapping him around his finger so easily. 

“Mmm...Daddy...feels good...ah...ah...fuck...Daddy don’t stop...better than my toys...feels so much better…”

Mark never thought the pleasure could increase like this. How right this felt. How much better than some dildo or vibrator. Getting the real thing really felt indescribable. Made the omega in him purr in happiness. Making him feel like he’s gonna become addicted to this. Wanting more already. Wanting this alpha to keep going forever. Fuck he doesn’t want this to stop. 

But then Jaebum goes harder. How he leans back at hearing Mark’s words and snaps his hips forward at the same time as he grips Mark’s hips hard to keep him there.

“Oh...Oh fu-” 

Mark can’t even finish his sentence as the pleasure sky rockets with each thrust against his sweet spot. The desk is making noise but Mark doesn’t register it as he’s lost in his headspace. Moaning out constantly and loudly as words are spilling from his lips,

“So good Daddy...you feel so good...so big...I feel so full...love it Daddy...love your cock...don’t stop...give it to me...harder...faster...ah...ah...ah...Daddy!”

Shit. Shit. Shit. He needs to pull out soon. He can feel it building. With each time Mark says that name. With how Mark looks right now and his tight heat clenching down over and over. Trying to milk his seed out of him. But then Mark’s hand is pulling at his wrist. Trying to lift it that Jaebum finds himself moving his hand where Mark wants it to go and Mark puts it right to his neck. Looking at him so submissively. Eyes so trusting and full of desire,

“Please...Daddy...choke me...want it…”

Mark has no idea the effect he has on him as he innocently says this. But Jaebum can’t resist, his hand applying a bit of pressure and they both moan at that. How Mark reacts so positively. Getting wetter and squeezing his cock as his hips start moving with abandon. His own mind turned like an animal as he can’t stop now. Fucking into Mark as he gets lost watching his blissed out face. Those bright blue eyes luring him in as the sounds he lets out go right to his dick. As the words he says push him right over the edge,

“Yes Daddy...ah...ah...just like that...you’re getting bigger...ah...can feel you cumming-Daddy!”

Jaebum curses out Mark’s name loudly as his hips stutter and he’s releasing deep inside. Shoving himself right up to Mark’s cervix as he cums hard. And Mark is right along with him. Shouting out his name as he cums on Jaebum’s cock. Eyes rolling back as Jaebum still has a hand around his throat and his back arches and hips jerk as he spurts cum from his own cock. 

Hearts are beating so fast, the high of their orgasm making them come down slowly as panting is heard now in the room from both. Jaebum is the first to collect himself as he takes in the huge mess of his office. From papers that have fallen to the ground to the wet stains all over. The room reeks of sex and their scents mixed together and what Jaebum thought would come that feeling of guilt, it never appears. No ounce of regret either for what he’d just done. Instead he feels alive. He feels satisfied and he feels…

He looks to Mark as he feels him moving. His eyes open and when Mark gives him a genuine smile he can feel his heart skipping a beat.

He feels less lonely. He feels warm. He feels appreciated. He feels needed. The alpha in him swells with emotion at this and happiness radiates through him. 

“Daddy,” Mark calls out softly as he’s already reaching up to cling again. 

Jaebum can’t help but chuckle as Mark is so cute in this state. Jaebum releases the pressure from Mark’s neck even when Mark whines,

“No. Liked it.”

Jaebum smiles at that and instead rubs soothingly along the skin to not only calm Mark but make sure he didn’t do any serious harm to him. Which he hasn’t because Jaebum knows how much pressure to apply, he still can’t help being over protective though. 

“You did so great, baby. Let’s rest for now since it was your first time. By the way, are you on the pill by chance?” 

“No. Didn’t need it before.” 

Well he’s gonna need it now. Jaebum makes a mental note to grab the pack of pills for emergencies from the nurse’s office. 

“I’m gonna move now, baby so I can clean you up and get you home.”

Mark whines when Jaebum pulls out and tries to cling to him like a koala,

“But snuggles!” 

God Mark was too cute.

“Don’t worry we’ll snuggle some. But you have to be good and let me take care of you first, ok?”

Mark nods sleepily and lets Jaebum do his thing. It feels nice too. His strong arms cleaning him off, dressing him back up while his soothing voice talked to him. His touch easing him down from his headspace that he finds himself in Jaebum’s arms later on. Curled up in his lap as Jaebum is working on something on the computer. And to top it all off, Jaebum notices and gives him a smirk that makes Mark heart beat so fast.

Wow. Just wow.

Mark ends up in such a daze as it’s still sinking in on what just went down. Lim Jaebeom slept with him. He lost his virginity to him. He just had the best mind blowing sex ever to boot! What’s more is that Jaebum took care of him afterward. Let him nap in his arms too and then not only gave him a pill to take and that he drank plenty of water; he walked him back to his dorm. 

Holy shit, he walked him back to his dorm!

“This is it right? Your dorm?”

Mark nods as he’s already reaching out to touch his arm. 

“You’re real.” 

Jaebum chuckles,

“Yep. I’m real.”

Mark is still in a daze and off in dreamland as he continues to stare at Jaebum. 

“So what happened was-”

“Real too.”

Mark points to himself, “ Does that mean you like me?”

Jaebum gives him an amused look, “Did I not show you that?” 

“Oh no, you did it’s just...wow...wait...what does this mean...like are we?”

Mark trails off as he can’t say it. But he emphasizes it by pointing between them. Jaebum’s smile grows before he leans forward to whisper into his ear,

“Is that what you want, baby?” 

Mark nods enthusiastically and it makes Jaebum chuckle as he pulls back to see it. A hand comes up to caress Mark’s face,

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class, baby.”

Mark’s heart skips a beat at that and then Jaebum throws in that wink and smirk that makes his knees go weak. His scent is sweet as Mark looks at Jaebum with heart eyes and a dazed expression. 

God, he was so cute.

Jaebum can’t resist and leans down to give him a kiss on the corner of his lips that Mark reacts to, 

“Get some rest, ok? If you need anything let me know.”

“K,” Mark replies as he’s still in a daze.

Jaebum ruffles his hair before walking away down the empty hallway. Mark watches him until he turns the corner and sighs in content. He’s in such a daze that he doesn’t realize that Jaebum had stopped around the corner and is checking to make sure he makes it inside ok. And chuckles softly as Mark can’t get the key in the door properly.

The door is soon opening and Youngjae is already been heard as he appears,

“Mark, how long is it gonna take for you to open the door? Did it go that bad with Mr. Lim---”

His eyes go wide as he takes in Mark’s state. 

“Uh…” Youngjae is speechless now before you can hear two more in the background.

“Is that Mark?” Jinyoung asks.

“Yoh! Out of the way, we need to know the details of what went down!” Bam hollers before shoving Youngjae out of the way.

“He’s real,” Mark says, “I’m not dreaming right? Someone pinch me.”

Bam pinches him but Mark doesn’t even react to it.

“Dude, you looked so fucked out right now! Like bro! Was it that good?” 

“I now know why you like dick so much,” Mark tells him and Bam snorts.

“Looks like he fucked out his filter too. He’s not even shy right now.”

“Bam, shut it and get Mark inside to lie down. And Youngjae, stop laughing, I can hear you all the way over here,” Jinyoung tells them.

“Alright, just tell me how it went, Mark,” Bam encourages as he pulls Mark close to him.

Mark looks back at him with a dorky smile, I got myself a Daddy.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as Bam is trying so hard not to explode with glee while Youngjae can’t handle this,

“He did not just say that. This is the start of some korean drama!” 

“Mark how bout you lie down for a bit hmm?” Jinyoung interrupts as he takes Mark away from the two and leads him toward the bedrooms.

“But I already napped. I had some crackers too and drank water after he gave me a pill-”

“The fu-are you saying you guys didn’t use protection?!” Youngjae starts as he takes in what Mark is saying.

“Oh I need to know more. Jinyoung, bring him back here before he gets too shy again!” Bam demands are he races off down the hallway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be working on the other story and was just doing some notes and now here we are with another chapter. Smh. Now I have to go to work and can't do my other story. :(


	3. Chapter 3

“Bam I will murder you,” Jinyoung threatens as he grabs him and pulls him out of Mark’s room.

Bam whines as Jinyoung closes the door behind him and denies him the lovely gossip that he desires.

“This isn’t fair you know since you’re also-”

Jinyoung gives him a look that makes Bam shut up instantly.

“Are you actually killing him cause I don’t hear him wailing in fear,” Youngjae calls out from the living room.

The two look back down the hallway where Youngjae can’t see them. Jinyoung gestures with his head for Bam to go to his room but Bam is shaking his head.

“I’m about to,” Jinyoung tells Youngjae before yanking Bam by his shirt and shoving him into his room.

The sound of the door closing is loud so Youngjae would know Jinyoung’s threat is serious and to not bother them. Because Youngjae is smart and knows when to not test Jinyoung’s temper. 

“Are you really mad?” Bam asks in fear as he can never tell when Jinyoung is acting or for real as he swears Jinyoung’s eyes look ready to kill.

“If you utter another word and let it slip to Youngjae that we were involved then I will be.”

“It was by accident bro! I’m sorry! We should really just tell Youngjae our plan so he can be in on it.”

“Are you kidding? Youngjae would tell Mark straight away and I don’t want Mark to know that we’ve been trying to set him up with Lim Jaebeom. Because he’ll think it’s not genuine and will cry and I swear if Mark cries that they’ll never find your body and you can kiss Yugyeom’s dick riding goodbye.”

“No! You can’t take me away from him! I’ll keep my mouth shut I promise! But shouldn’t it be good now? Cause they obviously fucked right?”

“I’ll have to ask Jackson cause this wasn’t part of the plan. Though it did help speed things up by the fact that he sent the video to him personally.”

“I told you it would work,” Bam snickers.

“No you didn’t. You said you doubted Mr. Lim would be attracted to guys at first. It wasn’t until you hung out with Jackson and you two gossiped to find out that Mark and Mr. Lim had crushes on one another.”

“Because that man gets around! Yugyeom told me all about his one night stands and flings. And not once did he sleep with a male. So until Jackson told me and showed me proof of his drunken confessions, I didn’t believe it. And you sir, didn’t believe it either until you were shown that video.”

Damn. Bam’s done his homework. He really needs to have a talk with Jackson and how he’s way too honest at times. 

“But that’s not the point now. Our plan is still going smoothly. I got Mark interested and convinced him to set up an account. Jackson got him hooked and he sent the video. Mr. Lim saw it and the two met up and had sex and Mark even said he has a Daddy now. So all we have to do now is let love work it’s magic through lots and lots of sex.”

Jinyoung huffs lightly as he crosses his arms over his chest, “I never should’ve let you two convince me to go through with this. Couldn’t we have just done it in a more normal way?”

“Like Mark was gonna get over his shyness and confess otherwise and you now Mr. Lim has a rule about not sleeping with his students. He’s a very professional man no matter being a one night stand type of guy. So putting his walking fantasy in front of him was the perfect push to get him to snap and react. So hand over the money bitch, cause Lim Jaebeom was definitely daddy material like I said.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but does take out money to shove into Bam’s hand,

“You only know this because of your man being best friends with him.”

“Yeah well your man is best friends with him too. I can’t help Mr. Lim is more comfortable talking to Yugyeom about his sexual life than Jackson.”

“Because Jackson can’t keep secrets and would make it way too obvious. But I hope you guys were right because this would be Mark’s first relationship and I don’t want it to end in heartbreak. He’s too precious for that.”

“Trust me, Jinyoung. I bet as we speak, Lim Jaebeom is already wrapped around Mark’s finger.”

There’s that feeling again. He’s lonely. Just chilling in his home in silence. The coldness trying to seep in as he eats takeout for one. Even with the dim lighting it doesn’t help to make his cozy home any better. That gnawing feeling of wanting to get closer to someone. To talk to. To lie down next to…

Mark Tuan appears in his mind again for that. Already he can imagine him lying down next to him on the couch. Or seeing him eat takeout with him. Giggling over something silly on an online video or whatever might be on T.V. 

Fuck, he must be desperate. Is this because he’s getting older? Because of the need to settle down? 

But Mark’s been in his mind since day one. Just came so easily and it’s not just sexual thoughts either. Jaebum often wondered how he might be doing. If he makes it home ok. Needs any help with anything. Does he eat enough? Does he have enough money to live comfortably. Like with today, he wonders if he’s getting plenty of rest and if he might’ve gone too hard. He would’ve liked to go inside the dorm with him. To have stayed with him a little longer but they were student and teacher. He didn’t want to push his luck nor come off too strongly. But as he continues to sit here, his eyes keep leading back to his phone.

He wants to call him. Send a text maybe. But he misses his voice. But it might be too late to call and he doesn’t want to abuse his privilege of having his number because he’s his teacher. He could lie and talk about the art project that Mark was supposed to originally have emailed him but Jaebum knows his mind will slip away from that and he’ll start talking about something else. Like how Mark is the most beautiful artwork he’s ever seen. How he blossoms when letting go and cumming on his cock---

Fuck.

It’s like every time he blinks, he’s back in that moment. Already reacting to what felt like a dream but was in fact reality. He’s losing it. Driving himself crazy over Mark, Mark, Mark. He’s his student, he’s younger than he is. Whereas he should be the one with more control since he’s older. But with Mark it’s like he’s a teenager again. Where he’s able to be himself on top of that. With his dorky, alpha driven self who wants to be sweet and romantic and--

He wants to see him so badly again.

Shit, he needs a distraction as he obviously can’t be alone with his thoughts right now as it’s getting too dangerous. So he needs to talk to his friends but not Jackson cause this is all Jackson’s fault.

The phone rings after dialing the number he knows by heart in case his contacts ever got erased. A number he knows will answer no matter the time of day. 

“Yoh, I had a feeling you’d be calling me tonight.”

“Yugyeom stop sounding so smug.”

There’s laughter on Yugyeom’s end as well as some soft r&b playing in the background.

“I think it’s cute though.”

“Cute? Me being an anxious mess is cute?” Jaebum huffs out as he gets more comfortable on the couch.

The takeout is left forgotten as Jaebum rubs at his face.

“Are you getting that confused with being in denial?”

Jaebum whines before sighing, “It’s not denial it’s...ok, so I fell down the rabbit hole but that doesn’t mean you can make fun of me because of what I said about you being into it months ago.”

There’s more chuckling, “You were in denial back then, I’m telling you. I could tell when I signed up for the site that you were interested but you were afraid that you would’ve liked it too much so you tried to stay away.”

“No, because I went home and looked up porn that day and I didn’t like it when they called out that name.” 

“That’s because it wasn’t the right person. It hits differently when the one you want to say it, calls you by the name. Makes the alpha in you react strongly and I know you’re that type of alpha. You may have the don’t fuck with me vibe but you’re a romantic at heart. You like to care for those around you and are very passionate. It makes you happy being needed and to please that special someone. You even get off on it-”

“It’s like you’re taking me apart piece by piece, stop it!”

“We’ve been best friends for years, Jaebum! Of course I would know you that well. It’s also why we click cause we have so much in common. People will look at me and not think I’m that same material type but once they get in bed with me, they realize how fast the switch is flipped. That in my home it’s clear as day where with you it doesn’t matter where you are. Your aura shouts authority and daddy vibes all day every day.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Jackson,” Jaebum frowns.

“You just weren't aware of it before but you are now because of Mark right? He brought it out of you so naturally. Making you unable to resist letting out your urges and falling into the role so easily as you need to. It’s not healthy fighting your instincts you know.”

“You know I didn’t call you to be my therapist here,” Jaebum sasses, “You’re supposed to be helping me here as my friend. How do I stop this?”

“You don’t. Welcome to the club my friend. It’s a part of you so embrace it. Let go. Be yourself. You’ve obviously enjoyed it so just live life, man.”

“But what if I go too far? Become too addicted? I’m already going crazy and can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Seems you’re already past the point of no return. This is how it was with Bam. I used to have so many sugar babies. Going through one after the next but the moment I met Bam, it was over for me. Even though I was in control, I wasn’t as Bam had me wrapped around his finger in seconds. I couldn’t resist and kept coming back for more and more before I realized I was in lo-”

“But what if he’s not into my kinks? I don’t even know his kinks. I don’t know much about him at all. He was a virgin. I took his virginity and liked it way too much. I feel so possessive, like some wild animal, Yugyeom. Preying on this innocent kid who is very much an adult since this is college but still. I can’t explain it...the way I want to claim him...to mark him...keep him as mine...and that video...he really is like a kitten...makes me want to do so many naughty things and protect him at the same time...but he’s not a pet...obviously he’s a person...a very smart and shy, sweet omega who needs to be nurtured and loved and what if I fuck that up?”

Jaebum has clearly been thinking about this for a while now as he blurted out all his thoughts and feelings at once. Yugyeom pays close attention so he can hear it all before Jaebum swears he can hear Yugyeom smiling softly,

“Jaebum, you won’t know until you just let it happen. Like I said, I know you and I know that you didn’t take Mark against his will. He consented to having sex with you and he enjoyed it no? You asked him if he wanted to continue this and he said yes. You also said he’s an adult. This is college and he’s been here for over a year already. He’s also been in your class before so this isn’t like day one of just meeting him. And Mark is into this since he did originally make that video and he ended up choosing you as he feels comfortable and you two are compatible. So just talk to him more about it. Ask what his kinks are. Find out new ones together. The more you bond the more you’ll find out about him.”

Yugyeom’s making sense. It’s helping to clear his head and though he already knows what he wants to do and what his heart is ready for, he’s still scared to take that final leap.

“But what if I fall?”

Yugyeom knows what he’s talking about and his voice is gentle,

“So what if you fall? Didn’t you want to find someone you can connect with? I doubt Mark is in it for the fame or money. That boy is way too shy and innocent to hurt a fly and he would rather have love and affection. I may not have hung out with him yet but I trust Bam and from how you described him and how Jackson told me about him through their messaging, that boy only craves love just like you do.”

Fuck, this just makes him want to do it even more. That his crush on Mark is bright as day and growing brighter by the second. That his mind is already going back to Mark right now--

“Wait, how did you know Mark wants to continue this relationship and that I’m his Daddy?”

Yugyeom snickers, “I said Jackson told me, no? While you were too busy in a daze over your sugar baby, Jackson got an email from Mark apologizing for sending him the wrong video but that he wouldn’t be sending him the right one because he found a Daddy that he really likes and that he’s sorry but not sorry and will not be talking to him anymore and basically friend zoned Jackson before deleting his account all together. He’s already chosen you, Jaebum.”

Holy shit! Mark is too precious! Just hearing that makes his chest swell with emotions and the alpha inside him purr. Mark chose him. He chose him!

“I want to see him again…” he trails off as the urge grows to see Mark.

“Then call him. Facetime with him or something.”

“No,” Jaebum whines as he flops dramatically back against the couch cushions, “He needs to rest and I don’t want to mess anything up. What if I seem too eager and shit that it makes Mark think I’m too clingy? That I’m moving too fast?”

Yugyeom finds Jaebum really cute.

“You’re totally wrapped around his finger already and before you know it, you’re gonna be buying him anything he wants the moment his eyes land on it. Just spoiling him like no tomorrow-”

“Hmm?” Jaebum lets out as he perks up.

“It’s what I do. Any time I’m out and about, I’ll see something Bam will like and I buy it instinctively. Jackson does the same thing for his.”

It’s then that Jaebum thinks back to the cat ears and collar he saw in the video.

“Hey something came up, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, ok?” Jaebum rushes out before he hangs up and is immediately dialing another number.

It rings once or twice and then connects, 

“Where did you get those gifts from that you gave Mark?”

Silence is heard before Jackson bursts out into laughter,

“You’ve must’ve just got off the phone with Yugyeom since he just texted me saying that you hung up so fast.”

“Tell me now,” Jaebum demands as he ignores everything else and Jackson finds this way too amusing.

Jaebum sounds so eager to get more of those gifts for Mark and it’s adorable,

“Does this mean I’m not dead meat anymore? Can I come back home soon?”

“Don’t push it. The clock is ticking.”

“Alright, alright,” Jackson manages to get out in between laughter, “I’ll text the site to you hold on.”

“Since you’re buying him gifts, you should try and find things to dress Mark up in. Normal outfits too.”

“Do omegas like that?” 

“Yes, they do. Anyone would be happy to receive gifts showing affection. It doesn’t have to be just flowers either. It can be something sentimental. Their favorite candy, etc. My babe likes getting good morning and good night messages every day. It doesn’t always have to have a price tag on it-”

“Thanks, bye,” Jaebum says once he gets the site link from Jackson, he hangs up.

Jaebum ends up going further down the rabbit hole as he goes on a shopping spree. Not caring about the price tag as he sees something Mark might look good in and buys it. Just imagining his face lighting up with ones and then Mark looking so cute and sexy in others. And the naughty ones, hoo boy, Jaebum never clicked add to cart so fast before. And he didn’t just buy from that site either. He ended up following ads and ended up on regular clothing brand sites, well fancy and expensive ones cause his baby deserves the best, yes sir. And with Jaebum texting Yugyeom to get Mark’s clothing size from Bam, it all worked out perfectly as Jaebum grins at the packages that should arrive by tomorrow morning…

Mark wakes up feeling refreshed and still in a daze. A smile forming on his face as he cuddles further under his blankets as his thoughts go right to the alpha of his dreams. To Lim Jaebeom. His Daddy. He’s got a Daddy...he’s got a--

Mark’s eyes go wide as his heart beats fast against his ribcage. A flush forming as he’s becoming super shy. He lets out a squeak as he pulls the covers over his head.

Lim Jaebeom is his Daddy!

Images of yesterday run through his mind of their naughty and really hot time together. Lim Jaebeom took his virginity too and god was it so good. Like how is he supposed to go to class and act like nothing happened? How is he not gonna combust in his chair the moment Mr. Lim locks eyes with him? His anxiety and nerves are already going. How is he gonna get out of bed at this rate? He’s too shy!

The door opens though as if someone knew Mark’s predicament and it turns out to be Bam,

“Oh Markie! Time to rise and shine and wait...no, no, you can’t become a blanket burrito today. You have class, remember?”

Bam grabs Mark’s lower half and pulls him before he can try and burrow deeper.

“No! I can’t do it!”

“What are you talking about? You know the way to the classroom and the people there so there’s no need to be nervous-”

Mark lets out a noise before Bam can wrestle Mark out of the blankets and him onto his back. Mark is pouting so cutely as he looks up at him,

“But I keep remembering yesterday...what if he ignores me? What if he’s changed his mind and doesn’t want me anymore?” 

“Shh, that’s your anxiety talking. I bet Mr. Lim will be happy to see you. Besides, you’ve never missed a class before and I know you hate missing class-”

“Argh! I do! Anxiety!!!” Mark cries out as he’s torn. 

Bam helps him to sit up and hugs him as he runs fingers through his hair. Mark clings to him and is plain adorable as tries to bury himself into Bam’s chest like he can just block out life.

“You just have to make it to class and then everything will be fine. Just like all the other times. One step at a time, Markie.”

Mark nods as he takes deep breaths.

“Now, how bout we go eat some breakfast before we get ready for the day, hmm? Jinyoung is making pancakes as we speak.”

“Pancakes?” Mark perks up at that and Bam chuckles,

“Yes. Pancakes, let’s go.”

Bam helps Mark up and they hold hands as they walk slowly out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Mark rubs at his eyes as he wakes up more and can see Youngjae singing softly as he grabs an orange juice from the fridge. Jinyoung is by the stove flipping pancakes and the two greet Mark,

“Morning Mark!”

Mark smiles at them and lets out a soft giggle when Youngjae pulls him into a hug and squeezes,

“Looks like someone slept good with that bed hair you have,” Youngjae teases gently.

“Yeah, you clonked out shortly after you laid down and didn’t budge all night,” Jinyoung added.

“That’s what happens when you get fucked good,” Bam winks and Mark blushes.

“You never have an off filter do you?” Jinyoung sasses and Bam sticks his tongue out at him.

Youngjae laughs at Bam who sat down with Mark at the little table they have.

“I think we all know the only way to get Bam to stop talking,” Youngjae smirks.

“Oh what I would give for some of that right now. My Daddy loves to shove his co-”

A plate is set down heavily onto the table in front of the two as Jinyoung glares, 

“Don’t even finish that sentence. Now eat up.”

Bam tries to hold in his laughter while Youngjae hugs Mark from behind again,

“I hope you have a great day today! I’ll see you guys later!”

Ah, that’s right, Youngjae has class early today. 

The guys wave as Youngjae gives his sunshine smile and heads to the door. Jinyoung helps to put syrup on Mark’s fluffy pancakes with extra whipped cream and strawberries while Bam stabs into his own when they hear,

“Uh, the fuck?”

The three lift their heads and see Youngjae standing there at the front door with it open and looking outside at something with wide eyes.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks as he goes over to see it too before his eyes get wider the further his eyes trail up from the bottom of the door and up.

Bam raises an eyebrow before him and Mark got up to come see for themselves.

“Wow!” Bam lets out in awe as package after package is stacked up.

As it takes up the whole outside of the door that they can’t get out.

“Who sent all of these? And why so many?” Youngjae lets out in confusion before Jinyoung carefully takes one and inspects,

“It’s addressed to Mark.”

Sure enough when Bam and Youngjae each take a package, they’re all for Mark. One box after the next as they move the boxes inside the dorm and they’re littered all over the living room area.

Mark stands there in awe at the many packages when he spots that the sender’s name is JB. Wait, it couldn’t be, could it--

“Dude, JB has to stand for Jaebeom. It has to be Mr. Lim!” Bam points out.

“You’re kidding me!” Youngjae lets out in shock as he looks himself.

“Looks like someone went a little overboard,” Jinyoung sasses as there’s no room to walk in the living room.

Mark sits on the couch as he’s already gathered some packages close and starts to open them. Inside he finds many things. From clothes to jewelry to designer shoes. Were talking about thousands of dollars spent here and the price keeps going up the more boxes Mark opens. And each one, Mark is ooing and awing and cooing over. From the softness of the material to how comfortable they would fit. Jaebum got him hoodies to sweaters to t shirts, you name it. But then Mark was getting into boxes that held more, from tight jeans and tops to clothes that would show off his shoulders or midriff. To rips on skinny jeans to have a teasing peek of his thigh. Outfits that Mark hasn’t worn before or had the confidence too. 

Bam snickered in glee at those and went to touch but Jinyoung smacked his hand away. Youngjae curses as he almost falls over some of the packages still unopened as he found a flower vase of roses outside the door and wanted to put them onto the table so they wouldn’t get crushed.

And then Mark finds some packages are full of things others shouldn’t see. Like the one he takes a peek inside as he undoes the flaps and instantly goes beet red. This box held underwear for one person’s eyes only. Full of lacey bright colors and one was a silky bright blue that matched Mark’s eye color and on the butt it said in white, ‘Baby Boy’. 

Mark lets out a squeak as he closes the flaps back fast and moves the package to the side before standing up,

“The pancakes are getting cold!”

“What? But you still have more to open-” Jinyoung protests but Mark is already trying to push them toward the dining table.

“Youngjae you’ll be late!” Mark tells him and Youngjae jerks from trying to take a peek into the box.

“Shit, you’re right! Bye guys!” 

Youngjae takes off as Mark sits the other two at the table before sitting himself and starts to eat. The two both share a look and at the moment Youngjae closes the door behind him, the two take off to go see what’s in the box.

“Guys!” Mark wails as the two shove one another to reach the box first.

Shoving Bam, made Bam trip over a box though and in doing so, he grabbed Jinyoung to catch himself. Jinyoung ends up falling forward too and before Mark can catch them, things are going everywhere as Mark stands there in embarrassment. As sexy underwear flies about the room and one lands right on Jinyoung’s head and another smacks Bam in the face.

“Oh, they’re really soft,” Jinyoung states in awe.

“And kinky too,” Bam grins as he touches the underwear too.

Soon the boys hear another door slam and look up to find down the hallway, Mark’s bedroom door is closed. It’s not long before they can hear Mark let out embarrassed noises that are muffled from him most likely burrowing under the covers.

It’s gonna take them a while to get Mark out now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mark be able to leave his bedroom now? And what will happen when Mark goes to class today? hehe more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hopefully this made sense. Kind eh...kinda meh...either way, please enjoy!

Mark wiggles underneath the covers as he tries to get over his embarrassment. But every time he ends up thinking about the gifts. About the underwear flying about. It makes him go beet red all the way up to his ears. There’s just no way he’s ever gonna come out!

“Oh look, there’s more underwear.”

Mark picks up on the voices still coming from the living room.

“This box even vibrates,” Bam comments after Jinyoung.

Sure enough, Mark can hear the sound of a vibrating rumble.

No way! Are they still going through his stuff? Into boxes he hasn’t even opened yet? But those are his gifts! Mr. Lim got them personally for him. His Daddy gifted him! Not them! 

Growling under his breath, Mark flings the covers off of him and stomps toward the door and swings it open. 

“Those are mine!” Mark hollers as he makes it out into the hallway and toward the living room.

The two are caught red handed, eyes wide in shock at Mark’s change in demeanor. A side they’ve rarely seen as the only time it ever came out before was when Youngjae fucked up and touched his favorite cereal. But now they’re realizing fast that Mark does not want anyone touching what his Daddy gifts him. 

“Oh shit!” Bam lets out in horror as he drops the box immediately and tries to hide behind Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung moves his own box back where he got it from and holds up his hands,

“It was just harmless fun, I’m sorry. We just wanted to get you back out of the room we didn’t-”

“Mine!” Mark shouts over him as he yanks the boxes away and holds them close.

His eyes are fierce, his expression determined to make them understand to not touch again. 

“Yours, got it,” Bam repeats as he peeks over Jinyoung’s shoulder at how Mark is moving all his boxes into a big pile in the corner.

Stacking each one nicely and away from them as it goes up high before he tries to wrap his arms around them in a hug,

“Daddy likes me, not you,” Mark huffs out cutely as his jealousy dies down.

The two watch as Mark starts smiling for the more he thinks about it, the more he sees how much his Daddy really likes him. That his Daddy must be thinking about him. Still wants to be with him.

It makes him so happy and excited that he wants to see his Daddy now.

“I need to get ready,” Mark suddenly says as he’s gathered courage to go to class today and he must get there early.

The two watch as Mark grabs random boxes and takes them back to his room in an excited giggle.

“I think the coast is clear,” Bam breathes out in relief.

Jinyoung snorts as Mark is just too cute, “Looks like someone likes his gifts.”

Bam nods in agreement as he sits back on his butt just for his hand to brush against something nice and silky. Lifting one cheek up, Bam pulls out the bright baby blue panties before they’re snatched out of his hands,

“Those are mine too, thank you,” Mark says as he had come back for those specifically before taking off down the hallway once more.

“Is he gonna put those on?” Jinyoung wonders when Mark was such an innocent shy being.

“Jinyoung, did you forget Mark did a video?” 

“We don’t know what was on it though!” 

“Youngjae does.”

The two share a look before they’re taking off in yet another race but this time it’s for their phones so they can bombarde Youngjae through text for details about the video…

Mark couldn’t really decide out of all the outfits what to wear so those he picked randomly from boxes and found he was gonna wear a pink sweater with sweater paws and ripped skinny jeans today. Mark was so shy at first putting on the jeans as it hugged his thighs and ass perfectly as well as showed off his long legs. He may be excited to see his Daddy but having confidence to go through school and sit in class like this? Nope. But when he puts on the sweater, he finds it covers him a bit so he’s not so exposed and that you’d only be able to see all of the exposed skin of the rips in the thighs if he was sitting down.

And yes, he’s wearing the underwear. 

That thought makes him giggle as no one knows and it’ll be a surprise for his Daddy later.

Such a naughty kitten he is.

Slipping on the new pair of white sneakers, Mark is satisfied with his outfit and that he hopes his Daddy will love seeing him in it. Will it keep his attention on him? Get him praise? Those hands on him again? 

Mark shivers at the thought. He wants that so bad.

Biting his bottom lip, Mark takes one last look in the mirror before checking the time.

He must hurry! Or he won’t get there early to show his Daddy what he’s wearing.

Yanking his bag from the chair, he slides his arm through the strap and onto his shoulder as he races out the bedroom door.

“Bye guys!” Mark calls out without waiting for a reply.

Bam and Jinyoung lifting their heads from their spot at the tiny table to see Mark slipping out the front door…

Ok, he can do this. He’s already halfway there. No need to let anxiety and nerves take over now.

Two men appear up ahead as he makes his way down the hallway. Oh no! Ok, don’t look, don’t look--

Mark keeps his eyes down, hands gripping his backpack straps tightly. He can feel their eyes on him. Can hear them whispering,

“Is he an omega? How cute.”

“Mhm, should we stop to talk to him?”

Thump

Thump

Thump

Oh god, oh god, oh god--

Mark can feel them stop in front of him. It makes his breath hitch as he sees their shoes. They’re waiting for him to look up but Mark doesn’t want to. His heart is beating so fast and he’s scared and nervous. He just wants to get to class.

“E-excuse me,” Mark lets out, hoping they’ll let him go.

But one puts their hand on his shoulder and pushes him back some. His back hits the wall and he looks up in response to see them smirking at him,

“What’s the rush, pretty boy?”

“Yeah, who you looking that good for?”

Mark looks between them, gluing himself to the wall to try and create some distance as the two alphas crowd him in.

“N-no one,” Mark tells them as he doesn’t want to get Mr. Lim in trouble.

“Bullshit. You obviously want attention. Just look at you,” the one says as his eyes seem to eat Mark up.

“N-no…” Mark lets out as he flushes.

These two alphas make him feel bad. Like he’s a whore or something. Like it’s bad to crave attention and touch from someone you like. He didn’t want this. To attract attention from others. He just wanted Lim Jaebeom to see he liked his gifts. To show off for him. No one else. 

“You’re even wearing a choker. Just begging to be taken-”

Tears are welling up in Mark’s eyes as he bites back a whimper before he sees one reaching out to grab him. It makes him squeeze his eyes shut as he tries to curl away---

“HEY!” 

It all stops. Mark’s eyes slowly open as he finds the hand reaching out for him stopped in mid air as the two alpha’s attention is focused on someone down the hall. Mark’s eyes follow and his heart skips a beat as he sees Lim Jaebeom approaching them with a lethal glare.

“Just what do you punks think you’re doing?” Jaebum seethes as he towers over the two young alphas.

“U-uh...Mr. Lim...no...it’s not-”

Jaebum’s glare hardens more and the two immediately back up from Mark. Jaebum’s hand comes to tug on Mark’s arm firmly as he pulls him behind him as his voice is venom toward the two boys,

“If I catch you pulling this shit again, you won’t just get expelled you’ll end up in jail, you hear me? Omegas aren’t for your pleasure. They’re people too. How would you like it if your Mother was preyed upon like this? Or you sister? Niece?”

The two boys wince at that, their expressions showing they didn’t like that thought at all. 

“So why don’t you two grow up, change your ways and help society become a better and safer place. Now scram. And expect a call to your parents because it’s coming.”

“Y-yes sir!” the two boys cower as they nod before taking off.

Jaebum watches as the two males take off like a murderer was chasing after them. It isn’t until they round the corner that Jaebum’s panting is heard harshly through his nose as he tries to calm down. As he can feel Mark’s hands clinging to his back and shaking. 

Jaebum wanted to beat the shit out of them so bad. How he was right there seeing red and almost forgetting he was a college professor as he would’ve ended up in jail. God, it would’ve been so worth it too. But Mark…

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out softly as he focuses on him to calm himself more.

He manages to turn around and hears the whimper as Mark doesn’t want to let go. Tears are threatening to fall as he trembles in his hold. All anger deflates right away as his heart tugs in his chest and he’s wrapping his arms around Mark.

“Shh, I got you, baby,” Jaebum whispers gently into his ear.

Mark clings tighter, another whimper escaping.

“Let's get you to the room, ok? Come on, I’m here,” Jaebum helps to get him to walk.

It’s still early before his class would begin and he’s thankful for that as he can take care of Mark. He shuts the door behind him, locking it before leading Mark to his desk. 

“No, don’t go,” Mark insists as he latches on so tight his knuckles are going white.

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’m just taking off my bag and yours,” Jaebum soothes him as he does just that. 

He manages to sit down before Mark practically climbs into his lap and curls up against his chest. Jaebum’s hands rub soothing patterns over his back as he holds him close.

“You’re safe, Mark. I’m so sorry that happened to you. This school should be a safe place for you to learn and grow and I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” 

“I-it’s ok…” Mark lets out as it isn’t Jaebum’s fault.

Things like this happen sadly. It’s the society they live in but nothing bad happened thankfully and he’s safe now. He feels so warm and safe--

“It’s not ok, you’re shaking,” Jaebum frowns as he’s getting worked up again.

“I’m not scared though...I mean I was but not now...not since you showed up,” Mark says quietly.

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that before Mark raises his head and looks up at Jaebum with those bright blue eyes. Eyes giving him that look of awe and arousal. Looking dazed,

“I felt so safe the moment I saw you...my heart was beating so fast...Do you know how hot and sexy that was watching you assert your dominance? The way you moved me behind you. Barely able to control yourself...your aura demanding the others to submit...fuck it was so hot, Daddy. I can’t stop shaking...my legs are like jelly. I can’t even remember what those boys said.”

Oh...OH! 

So the look he gave him...the reason he was shaking so much and clinging was because…

Fuck, Jaebum put Mark right into his headspace so hard and fast. 

“Daddy,” Mark calls out, pulling him back out of his thoughts as he wiggles in his lap.

Jaebum can feel his hard cock rub against his stomach and Mark lets out another whimper.

“I wore one of your outfits Daddy. Just for you. Do you like it?”

Mark leans back some to show off. The pink sweater makes him so cute and innocent but the skinny jeans and choker make him sexy at the same time. Makes Mark turn into a naughty kitten as he knows Jaebum is looking. Watching him dig fingers into the bare thigh exposed through parts of the ripped jeans. His other sweater paw going up his body, messing with the choker as he tilts his head to the side. Enticing Jaebum, teasing him. Feeling those wild eyes become more heated and passionate. 

“Fuck,” Jaebum breathes out as one hand comes to grip his inner thigh. 

Mark moans at that, leaning into Jaebum’s other hand that came up to caress his face at the same time. Long eyelashes fluttering as he craves this alpha’s touch. 

“Baby, it’s too close to class-”

“But Daddy...I want you...I know you want me too...you showed me that in the hallway...claiming me as yours when you fended off those alphas...it made me feel so good...made me feel like I’m more than just a hole-”

Jaebum growls at that, the grip on Mark’s thigh possessive as the hand by Mark’s face is still gentle and firm,

“You are so much more than that, baby. You may be mine but I don’t own you. You’re not some object. You’re you and you’re worth more than you know. Us alphas are not high and mighty. We are not above you, in fact you guys are such beautiful creatures from above that deserved to be worshipped and cared for. And I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have been able to get close to you like this.”

Jaebum was different from normal people. He saw others as equal. He never acts like he’s better. Never boasts that he’s a higher class because he’s an alpha. He doesn’t flaunt his wealth or good luck in other people's faces. He treats you how you treat him. He won’t turn a blind eye if you need help. He can be laid back just as much as being assertive. He can apologize, hold sympathy. He’s not afraid to learn and grow. He’s not afraid of showing his feelings and is very passionate. He doesn’t call it a weakness, he calls it strength. 

He’s not a normal alpha and probably not a normal Daddy but that’s what Mark really likes about him. Since the start of being in his class, his crush didn’t grow because Jaebum was sexy. It grew more and more because of seeing bits and pieces of who he is. Of his personality. The real him. And that held more attraction than just looks. That hooked his heart more than the status and rumors. 

Jaebum is such a kind and gentle Daddy. Knowing when to be firm. When to push and when to give. Not afraid to be open and honest with him. Thanking him. Making him feel so damn loved and appreciated. That it makes him want to do the same. To be more open to him and please him. To give all of him without regret. Without a second thought.

Mark takes Jaebum’s hand away from his face and brings it down. Makes him grip his other thigh. Hands placed over his as he keeps his eyes locked with this alpha before him. His heart may be beating so fast but he’s not nervous. He feels so safe and warm still. Feels the fire burning passionately within,

“Daddy wants to touch me doesn’t he? Wants to show me how I make him feel?” 

Mark’s hands lift as his arms wrap around Jaebum’s neck and he leans in, their breaths mixing. Jaebum not once looking away.

“Does Daddy need my permission? Then do it. Worship my body. Any time...anywhere. Have your way with me and don’t hold back. I want all of you. Each side of you. I’m Daddy’s like Daddy is mine. So kiss me, Daddy. Praise me. Bite me. Mark me. Let go...I want it...show me the same passion like in the hallway...fuck I want it-”

Mark doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Jaebum growls once more before his hands are kneading into the flesh of his thighs and yanking him forward. Mouth crashing against his that has Mark turning into a shaky mess and releasing a needy moan. The kiss is rough. Lips melding together just to part as Jaebum shoves his tongue inside. Trying to devour Mark who is latching onto him to let it happen. He wants to be devoured by this alpha. He wants to be taken apart piece by piece until there’s nothing left of him. 

Tongues tangle, breathing harsh through their noses. Hands are moving. Groping. Kneading. Mark keens into Jaebum’s mouth when he feels his ass being groped. His hips forced down onto Jaebum’s hardening cock. 

“Fuck...yes...Daddy...more…”

Jaebum pecks at his lips, drawing him back in for more as Mark shudders against him. Whining when Jaebum won’t deepen the kiss and just teases. Jaebum smirks, breath hitting against Mark’s face as Jaebum is working up his baby.

“You really like my kisses, baby.”

“Please,” Mark whimpers out as he grounds his hips down to feel the sweet friction of Jaebum’s cock against his ass.

“Ah, shit baby...look at you...you look so good in that outfit...dressing up just for Daddy...being needy just for me...you look so beautiful...so perfect…”

Mark reacts strongly, blushing and nibbling at Jaebum’s lips. Nails latching onto those broad shoulders as he moans more and more. 

This. That’s what Mark wanted. He’s not a whore. Not starving for attention from others. He wants to look good for his Daddy. Wants his Daddy’s attention. His touch. He’ll do anything for it. He’s becoming addicted. Liking this way too much…

Fuck, he’s Daddy’s whore. His kitten...his baby--

“Daddy, put it in...Shove your cock in...want it...want it...mmh!”

Jaebum crashes their mouths together again. Mark’s noises muffled as Jaebum’s hips jerked up against him. A hand coming to grip the back of his nape that when they part for air, Jaebum keeps a firm grip there. 

Oh…

Mark can see how wrecked Jaebum is. That he’s in the same boat as him. His eyes blown with arousal, bleeding red as his expression is so sexy. Mark finds himself submitting right away under that heated gaze, body ready for him to take as he pleases.

“Baby, you’re too loud. As much as I want to make you scream we’re still in the classroom. Unfortunately I can’t go all the way right now but I can make you cum.”

“What...but-” Mark starts to protest as his mind is all jumbled.

He can only think about Jaebum and not the fact that they’re in a public place where students will eventually arrive to learn. But Mark’s protesting dies on his lips when he hears the sound of buttons popping and zippers being undone. 

“Lean up for me baby,” Jaebum states and Mark hurries to follow his order.

Jaebum is quick shoving their pants down, no time to focus on the underwear sadly as his eyes are on Mark the whole time. Watching him hold up his sweater and biting on his kiss bitten lips that are begging for him to press against once more. Can see how eager Mark is. How his eyes are glued on their cocks brushing together. Moaning and eyelashes fluttering when Jaebum wraps a hand around them both.

“Daddy-” Mark calls out as his hips jerk in Jaebum’s hold.

His cock leaks precum that mixes in with his, making the slide easier. That more delicious friction between them hotter and fuck, he’s not gonna last. Not when Mark is trembling under his hold. Not when he’s worked up from the incident in the hallway to the lead up of here. From Mark calling out that name constantly and his noises rising. 

“Fuck...Daddy...your hand...your cock’s so big against mine...can feel it twitching...feels good…”

Mark can’t look away. Seeing how Jaebum’s cock is thicker and longer. Knowing how it felt inside him. Watching it bead with precum one after the next as he fists them. 

“Daddy...Daddy...Ah...ah...fuck Daddy…please need it...want it so bad...please...please...”

Mark’s getting louder. The sounds echoing in the classroom until Jaebum kisses him once more. Mark becoming needier as he’s being taken apart by the kiss. He’s getting wetter too. Soaking up his panties that Jaebum can no doubt smell with his pants open like this. And-

OH!

Mark whimpers when he feels Jaebum’s free hand go from kneading his ass to sliding fingers in between the crevice. A thumb circling his hole. Teasing. Prodding. Driving Mark up the wall as his hips jerk forward with each stroke while he tries to push his hips back at the same time. Wanting to get Jaebum’s fingers inside him. His hole twitching, oozing slick. 

Nails dig in harder. Leaving little crescents as Mark clings one hand to Jaebum’s shoulder and the other where he grabs the wrist of the hand jerking them off. The pleasure is strong, his body reacting to every little touch. Little brush of their bodies. The feeling of fingers shoving inside--

Mark’s coming apart so fast. The build up rising and rising as the pleasure takes over him. Jaebum’s fingers going in deep and pulling Stretching. Pushing right up against that sweet spot a moment later and---

Mark parts for air and is a crying mess. Noises coming out in between gasps and pants as Jaebum doesn’t let up. Hips jerking up and back and eyes soon rolling back as Mark is cumming,

“S-Shit Daddy...cu-cumming…fu-”

Mark fucks himself back on Jaebum’s fingers as he thrusts his hips back forward and into Jaebum’s fist. Riding out the wave of pleasure as his cock spurts cum all over Jaebum’s hand. 

“Fuck baby, that’s it...Cum for Daddy…”

Jaebum’s so close, about to cum himself when Mark whines at the over stimulation and his body turning into jello again. He ends up collapsing forward but Jaebum catches him, thankfully keeping Mark from getting the sweater into the mess.

“S-sorry,” Mark mumbles as Jaebum situates them both.

He grabs one of the art rags he has on the desk and uses it to clean his hands off so he can touch Mark without staining his clothes.

“No need to apologize, baby. Clearly I made you feel so good.”

Mark flushes at that and Jaebum is smirking. It makes Mark’s heart skip a beat before his heart hammers in his chest when he looks down and sees Jaebum is still rock hard. Head angry red as he was so close to cumming earlier.

Mark swallows, thoughts going south as Mark wants to please him more. Where Mark wants to get on his knees and take that cock right into his mouth--

Jaebum’s breath hitches, watching as Mark moves, steadying himself on Jaebum’s legs before going down to his knees. Mouth right there. Breath hot against his cock, making it twitch. Hands coming to grip the chair as lips are about to wrap around the head of his dick---

The sound of the bell is heard. It’s loud and makes them both jump. Jaebum curses as Mark is brought out of his headspace and back into reality. 

Shit!

Both move, rushing to adjust their attire. Mark grabs his bag and hurries to his seat, almost missing the chair completely as Jaebum tries to make it look like no sexual things had been happening here. Using an air purifier that’s for emergencies in case an omega goes into heat to block their scent so it should work good for masking their activities. Already they can hear people moving about from the first period of the day as Jaebum’s class started during second period. It wouldn’t be long before students would start coming to his door. 

Mark looked like a deer in headlights, trying to act normal but is nervous and blushing in shyness of how naughty he just was a moment ago. More than that, he couldn’t help but feel a pit in the bottom of his stomach as things had been interrupted and he worried Jaebum would be different toward him. 

A hand comes to run through his hair that has Mark looking up. The touch makes him instantly stop tensing and his mind easing as he sees Jaebum’s comforting expression.

“We’re good, don’t worry. Just try and focus on today’s lesson, ok?” 

Mark nods, “Yes Mr. Lim.”

Jaebum chuckles softly, leaning forward, “Good boy.”

And then he’s pressing a kiss to his lips before moving away. Mark beams beautifully, feeling much better as Jaebum heads to the door to unlock it. He keeps it closed just like he normally does and moves to his spot by the desk. No one would suspect anything by Mark coming early cause he was always early either working on something art wise or other homework. Sometimes reading a book or just off in his head listening to music with his headphones. So when students can be heard nearing the door and then entering, everything is normal. No one says anything though they do notice Mr. Lim is sitting differently this morning. Usually he’ll have one leg up on the desk or both as he’s leaned back and chilling. Or he’ll be moving about the room doing his own thing, to sitting by the windows but the curtains aren’t pulled back yet. But this time, Mr. Lim is manspreading very wide today and he looks like he can’t get comfortable. The students shrug as they know better than to pry and head to their seats but Mark on the other hand notices their looks and figures it out.

Mr. Lim still has a boner that has yet to go away…

Jaebum didn’t get up from his desk for a solid ten minutes after class started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bummie! But now he has to go through class and pretend Mark wasn't just in his lap and looking so damn good. Even more, Mark is not making it any better. He's not doing anything on purpose either. He's just being him and Jaebum is having a hard time resisting. Some teasing and dirty talk to ensue for sure!


	5. Chapter 5

Mark sits there in the back watching Jaebum moving about the classroom. His voice is soothing yet still grabbing your attention in authority to listen and take in his words. He’s good at providing you with knowledge and making it fun. He doesn’t just cram it into your head and overload you or like one of those teachers that you hate because they’re so mean and unfair. Jaebum is laid back here but still professional. He makes you feel like you’re welcome in his classroom. That he wants you to be passionate and show your interests. To let your creativity flow. And it helps with his soothing tone for Mark could listen to it all day. It’s no wonder he’s produced songs of himself. That so many record labels and companies wanted him to sign with them and instead Lim Jaebeom went at his own pace. Being daring and doing it all himself. His own way and not under someone. And still became such a successful man. He gave hope to many wanting to achieve their dreams and right now, he’s wanting them to unleash more of their potential with the art lesson of the day. 

“Now don’t panic. Things don’t just come to all at once sometimes. It can take patience and many mishaps before you even get the whole picture. Even then, sometimes the mistakes make the artwork as it makes it more you, more human as imperfections are most welcome in art. It makes it unique and one of a kind so take your time. Brainstorm. Doodle if you’d like. This is a safe place for your mind to wander and your hands to show what’s inside.”

Jaebum talks as he moves about the room. It’s huge and set up with tables and even desks on one side but the other side holds seats with easels and areas to paint and draw near the big open glass windows.

The students have already moved to their designated spots where Mark chose one closest to the wall and away from the window. He liked to be away a bit and not crowded in with the other students. 

Weaving about the walkway created between the easels, Jaebum watches as his students get started. Some just staring at the paper as they picture what they want to draw. Others already moving their pencils. Mark bites his lip as he moves his eyes away from Jaebum and to the paper before him. At least he tries to look away but his eyes keep going back to him. Watching that broad back and shoulders, his authoritative stance as he walks by the windows. The light from outside illuminates him, the way his hair is styled adding to his handsomeness. The way his sleeves of his button up are rolled up to his elbows and his tie is loose. Slacks hugging his frame nicely. He looks like a model and not a professor. Drawing you in again and again--

Shit. He needs to focus. 

He quickly ducks his head, flushing at realizing he’d been staring too long. Ok, focus, focus, yep. Art. Gotta draw something...um…

He picks up his pencil but his hand hesitates the moment he almost touches the paper.

He was gonna draw the first thing that came to mind and that was Mr. Lim. 

He glances up again, his eyes taking in the expressions Jaebum is making. He’s calm and collected. Moving about with ease and giving you a security of protection instead of the normal gloom of having someone hanging off your shoulder. Not looking down at you and making you nervous. He’ll add input on things if needed or praise to keep you going. Sometimes he’ll just look and appreciate what you’re creating before nodding and moving onto the next one. 

Mark doesn’t even realize his hand is moving. That pencil is making contact with the paper in swift and smooth strokes as he applies just enough pressure to sketch out the piece of artwork before him. 

Other students are focused hard on the paper ahead of them, no one able to see what Mark is drawing. It’s why he chose this spot exactly. He’s shy and doesn’t want others to see his work of progress. To see into his mind unless he wants them too. When he’s ready. So in this spot, his easel faces away from everyone at an angle so unless you come to stand beside him, you have no idea what he’s creating. And that’s good. Cause it doesn’t stop him from expressing himself and it’s a spot Jaebum did specifically for that reason. Knowing how shy Mark is that he wanted to make him more comfortable from the first day he met Mark. Back when Mark was too shy to even look him in the eye. It was so adorable too. His ears had even gone beet red back then. His stutter worse as well when he had to introduce himself before trying to hide in his hoodie. Just adding to Mark’s cuteness.

Lim Jaebeom has learned a lot about Mark since day one. That just because he’s quiet, doesn’t mean he can’t be loud and expressive in other areas. He has his outbursts like in laughter or when he feels comfortable enough to get playful and be more of himself. How he wiggles in his seat when he’s anxious and full of nerves. Bites on his bottom lip or chews on the end of pencils and pens. He’ll even nibble on his paintbrush as he’s so careful when handling his artwork. Where he’ll look over it and critique himself. Always trying to do better. To push himself. Mark can get very determined at times too. Super focused that he zones everything else out and often Jaebum will find him with headphones on and jamming away with little headbangs. Normally, teachers would find that rude and make a big fuss out of it but Jaebum allows it and encourages it because Mark uses music as a safe space. As a way to let go and it calms him. Allows him to express himself more and react to and he completely relates. Music is one of his passions and he never wants to take away someone’s safe place or happiness.

Now, Jaebum normally doesn’t favor his students. He’s made that a rule since he first started and had kept that rule all the way up until he’s met Mark. He can’t help it. He felt that connection from the start. Just something about him that makes him do it naturally. So instinctively like how one breathes or walks. He does it before thinking about it. Before realizing and finding joy in seeing Mark smile because he helped him feel safe and good. That he feels welcome in his classroom and can trust and rely on him. It wasn’t long before Mark opened up bit by bit in his classroom. That Mark would talk to him and reply to his responses. Would ask him for help and would come early to unwind and prepare himself for the day. Even if it was working on things not class related. His space became Mark’s second home from the dorm. From his home in America where Mark must not have many places to go as Korea is such a big new area for him, especially back then when he first came here. 

He’s glad that he’s made friends though. At first, he thought Mark didn’t have anyone or didn’t get along with his dorm mates but he found they got along just fine. He sees them hanging out all the time and they’ll even walk him to and from class or try and take him out into the city and not let him hole up in his room. Mark actually fit right in when he came to Korea. Adjusted like he belonged here the whole time--

Damn, there he goes thinking about him again. Here he is supposed to be looking at his student’s art but when he stares at the paper, all he can picture is Mark. From the boy's soft brown hair. Those bright blue eyes and pillowy lips. His angelic and prince like features. He’s a piece of art so unique and perfect flaws and all, though Jaebum can’t find any in him. Nothing that would turn him away. That would make him any less irresistible. 

Jaebum glances up and over the paper toward the direction of Mark. He sees him working hard, eyes focused on the paper before him as his hand keeps moving.

What is he drawing? He’s been on a roll since they started ten minutes ago. But he had felt his eyes on him. Those eyes following his every movement. Ears perked up as he’s eager to listen. Eager to do what he’s told. But also showing that undenying attraction underneath. Letting him know he has his attention. That he wants to get closer. That he feels the same pull he does. The red string tugging and tugging, wrapping tightly around them both.

His legs are already leading him closer to Mark. Taking him to the next student near him. He takes his eyes away from Mark for a moment and he swears he feels his eyes on him again. Those eyes taking him in and igniting that fire within him. The passion burning strongly and wanting to come out. To react in response but he fights the urge. He still has a class to run. He still needs to focus on the task at hand so he forces himself to move away from Mark and to the next student. But god is it hard. It’s like he’s on autopilot right now. Talking to his student but his mind is still on Mark. Like how long until he should go over there? Will it be too obvious? What if he can’t hold back? Right now Mark is his student and he’s his teacher. He can’t let his mind lead him back to before class started. To Mark being in his lap and the kisses they shared. The touches...Mark cumming--

Coughing to clear his throat, Jaebum continues to speak to this student. Giving her some advice as she asked about something. Hands sliding into his pockets to mess with the few pens he has in there as he resists the urge to go over to Mark and touch. 

He really wants to touch too.

Ok, good, he’s doing great. He’s able to stay away for five minutes now. Able to converse with his students. To watch over their work. This is really good. He just needs to take a peak. To see how Mark is doing--

Fuck. Why does he have to do that to him? He’s not even doing it on purpose. Innocently just flicking his tongue out and licking at his lips as his expression is fierce while he looks over his own artwork. How his tongue now prods the inside of his cheek before his lips make a small popping noise and then his mouth is wrapping around the end of his pencil, his cheeks hollowing out.

Oh dear lord is his mind going right back to when Mark was on his knees and about to give him the best blow job that he knows was coming…

You know what, he needs a moment. Maybe ten more minutes like before so he does not pop a boner again in this class. So he makes his way over to his desk. He sits down, ready to find his own notebook to doodle in when he sees the rag. The rag he used to wipe Mark’s cum on that’s still on the edge of the desk.

His eyes go wide, almost gasping audibly before quickly grabbing it and shoving it into his desk. He looks up to see if anyone noticed anything but luckily they were all super focused to see their professor acting like a dork.

Oh thank god.

He can’t help but smirk a bit though at his own dorky mistake before his hands move to his notebook once more and takes it out of his bag before opening it.

Yep. If you could guess, they’re all full of Mark and from all different angles. Even different lighting to some just being headshots, or half body to full body portraits. There’s one of Mark looking away and gazing out the window or some of when he drawed just from memory when he felt lonely at night. Proving further that Mark took up his mind at all times of the day. 

Did this make him creepy? A big perv? Or a sappy romantic who claims he only has a slight crush on Mark that is obviously more? 

Jaebum blinks and he finds he’s already drawing away yet another one of the omega. He really can’t help himself. His eyes always go back to him. His mind may wander from time to time but Mark is right there, ready to fill it. Like now as Jaebum can see Mark perfectly from this angle. Of how soft the pink sweater looks. How it engulfs him and forms sweater paws at the ends. It's cute as Mark has to keep rolling up his sleeves so he won’t get them dirty. His fingers then moved to fiddle with the choker around his neck. Having Jaebum’s eyes follow the slenderness and wanting to trail kisses there. Love bites that would dye Mark’s skin so beautifully. Adding to his perfection. Having Mark be his love canvas to release his passions on. To mold and melt him until they were one.

When his eyes glance down to the paper before him as he continues to draw, he can feel those eyes on him once more. It’s almost like a dance. A mating ritual. A teasing game of longing and seeing how long before the other cracks. Drives them mad with need. Knowing the other is looking. Is yearning as much as you. Wanting to touch. To get closer.

Jaebum starts drawing Mark’s pants and he ends up gripping the pencil a bit tighter. He knows how tight those skinny jeans are. How Mark’s ass felt kneaded underneath the palms of his hands. The jeans hugging his thighs nicely. The peek of skin driving Jaebum crazy for more. To let his hands run over his body. To keep him close…

But wait. In his haste to make Mark cum, didn’t he catch a glimpse of something? Mark had worn a couple of his gifts. There was so many he sent. From outfits to cosplay, to toys and accessories. There was also lingerie. And if he’s correct, he did manage to catch a glimpse of something blue that felt silky like lace---

Fuck.

His hand stills up by the corner as he was absentmindedly doodling the underwear before he stopped himself. It stares back at him, teasing him. Making the desire burn hotly at the fact that Mark must’ve worn one of the underwear he got him too. On top of that, that color...nope, he can’t mistake it. It’s the one with the white font on the back. He knows this cause he stared at it forever as he imagined it on Mark and how it fit him perfectly. 

His hands itch now. Wanting to touch. To find out. Wanting to get Mark to show them off to him before taking his time getting him out of them. Maybe he’ll cut a hole in the bottom and fuck him with them still on. With Baby Boy facing him as Mark moves his hips back to meet his thrusts. Letting out needy moans and soaking the front with his cock. His tight heat gripping his cock snugly. Mark begging him to cum inside. To fill up his cunt with his seed---

Shit...shit...shit…

Breathe, Jaebum, breathe. Why are you like this? Like all your resolve goes right out the window the moment Mark appears. You didn’t even use a condom the first time when you’ve always worn condoms with every person you’ve ever slept with. Not only that, you’ve kept them professional and were very adult about them. It never intervened with your job. You weren't like some horndog teenager losing control and having such thoughts at work. The women always came to him though. He never met one that he just had to have. To get closer to. That drove him crazy with need. He never met one that he felt a connection with. That he wanted to know more of. That made him see only them and no one else mattered. Not until Mark. Not until the first day they met and Jaebum admits his flings started to go down. His one night stands started to go for similar looks of Mark’s. Either they needed blue eyes or his brown hair. But none of them worked or got close. None could compare to Mark. Just look at him. His feminine and masculine features matched perfectly. His soft skin yet firm muscles made it impossible for him to find anyone else to take his place. Where his curves and that tiny mole on his chest with his rosy nipples added to his addiction. Taking over from what he used to get off on which was just boobs and a vagina. No, Lim Jaebeom was so damn attracted to Mark. Not caring that he was male. That he found his cock turned him on as well. Liking the fact that he knows how he can get him off. How sensitive his own cock gets. How he can tell how aroused and affected Mark is before he notices the slick soaking his undies. Mark’s cock was cute to him. Made him want to touch it. To tease Mark and watch him squirm under his touch and see him leak precum. To watch his hips jerk up into his hand as he clung to him. How it made him wetter. His hole clenching and wanting to be touched just as much. And god, does his scent get to him. The scent of strawberries and cream. Strawberries is his favorite flavor and the sweetness of his scent lets him know his slick would taste so good. Would make him want to eat him out for hours. To have Mark sit on his face and ride him---

His cock is rock hard, his hand reaching down to adjust himself as he tries to regain control. He was supposed to be breathing here. Calming down and not fantasizing about Mark here. But he can’t help it. He’s gotten a taste and he wants more. Like some drug addict, he can’t get enough and he knows this isn’t a phase. There’s no going back. There’s no fucking it out. It’s just gonna make him come back for more and more. Making him want it twice as bad. More often until the point he can’t go without having Mark everyday. Probably multiple times a day. Man, his alpha hormones are on a roll today. Telling him to take, take, take, the willing omega. The omega looking at you right now and reacting--

Their eyes lock and he can’t look away. He can feel the need thrumming under his skin. Can feel it building and growing hot. He’s probably giving Mark such a heated gaze as his eyes clearly show the desire for the omega. But so is Mark. He’s giving him that look back. The tension between them is growing. The static tingly feeling adding to the fire as those eyes silently plead for him to do as he pleases. Shyly asking for the alpha to come closer, to touch…

Jaebum closes his notebook before standing. Jaebum slides his hands into his pants at the same time, to make his slacks more loose and poofy so no one can notice the obvious hard on he has. Luckily, everyone is focused on their work like they should be and Jaebum makes his way over to Mark. Where he’s only halfway there but can notice the shiver Mark has in reaction to his aura. As Mark is already submitting and relaxing in his presence. But when he stands beside him and notices what’s on the paper, his whole body warms up more. His heart skips a beat before doing a steady rhythm as his expression softens and he leans in to whisper where only Mark can hear.

“This is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of Korea?”

Mark blushes as he ducks his head shyly. Jaebum chuckles gently as the back of Mark’s neck is even red and it makes him want to place a kiss there at the back of his nape. But instead, Jaebum leans in closer and takes a hand out of his pocket to point at the picture.

“You did really good. It’s like a split image of me. The fact that I made it worth flying many miles away from America makes me feel good in return. I had been a bit worried with you leaving home just to attend this college but it appears it was the right choice. So I’m honored that I have such an impact. Especially as your skills are phenomenal and have improved so much already.” 

Mark beams at the praise. He perks right up even though he’s shy and leans into him instinctively. His hand already reaching out to fiddle with Jaebum’s shirt as he feels so comfortable around him and wants to get closer. Wants to hear more praise.

No one can see what the two are doing with the easel and the angle they’re at so Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to touch Mark’s side lovingly. Mark melts with his touch and Jaebum feels his chest swell with emotion. Already, he wishes he could have Mark alone so he can learn more about him. To spend more time with him. 

His hand moves down to Mark’s thigh, giving a firm squeeze that has Mark biting his bottom lip to stop a noise from coming out,

“My lunch break is at one today, are you free?” 

Mark nods, hyper aware of Jaebum’s hand inching up his thigh.

“We can go over the questions you had for the video you tried to send me.”

Oh yeah, Mark forgot all about that. All because he sent the wrong video--

Instantly Mark is blushing again as he thinks about the video and what it led to in Mr. Lim’s office. And that’s when he feels the smirk against his ear. The fingers sliding under the ripped material and onto his bare thigh. Burning into his flesh and reminding him of earlier. His body craving for more,

“We can do other things too, like showing me those panties you’re wearing. Isn’t that right, baby boy?”

Oh!

Mark bites his lip hard, forcing the word Daddy back down as he almost slips into his headspace right then and there. Jaebum’s nails dig in, Mark’s thigh trembling under his touch as Jaebum’s voice is laced with such desire and arousal,

“I can’t stop thinking about you either, baby. I’m looking forward to our date.”

Mark is left in a daze, evidence clear on his face as Jaebum pulls away. Mark’s eyes follow him as Jaebum moves to go check on the other students. His heart still hammering away. The blush still there as he thinks about their date.

Oh he can’t wait till later…

It’s lunch break. Well Mr. Lim’s lunch break. Mark doesn’t have class until later so his free period is after Mr. Lim’s class for quite a while. Usually he takes a nap during this time, works on homework or stuffing in food. Sometimes he’ll go to the library with Jinyoung or watch korean drama shows with Youngjae or play video games with Bam. It really just depends on the day as their schedules are weird and hectic and how things are going. Like today, where Mark is full of nerves and excitement that he couldn’t sleep or eat and was staring at the clock waiting for the time to go to Mr. Lim’s office.

Would it be bad if he went early? He could always walk slowly. Wait outside the room too. I mean he was bringing his art project so he had a legit reason for being there. It wouldn’t seem weird anyway with it being him. Mark is a teacher’s pet and such a good student that no one would even think Mark was there to be naughty. Naughty just can’t be in his vocabulary. 

Mark couldn’t wait anymore and grabbed his bag and the art project he’s working on. His hand stills as he takes in the artwork he did earlier today and blushes. He had made sure this was hidden from prying eyes like he does with all his other artworks, until he was ready to show them. But this one he didn’t plan on showing anyone else. It’s just for his and Mr. Lim’s eyes only. Just like the relationship they got going now. The public doesn’t have to know. He doesn’t even have to tell his loved ones. It’s just them two. But he is happy that his roommates know and that they’re not against it. It helps give him courage and support. Confidence that this is really real and not just him daydreaming.

Speaking of daydreaming, Mark was in a nice daze thinking about his relationship with Mr. Lim that he found himself in front of his office door the next moment. 

Um…

His hand hesitates to knock. I mean it’s really the only way to know he’s in there since he doesn’t have his number. Only his email. So he should knock, but he feels like he might seem too eager. Too clingy. What if Mr. Lim doesn’t like that? He could like his alone time and him interrupting before that time could be annoying. He’s already lucky enough to have time taking out of Mr. Lim’s busy schedule just to spend time with him--

The door opens fast and both go wide eyed as Jaebum almost collides into him.

“Oh-” Mark lets out.

“Ah-Mark!” Jaebum steadies Mark so he doesn’t fall backwards.

Jaebum is looking bashful now, a little flush growing on his cheeks as he comes to rub the back of his neck and chuckles in embarrassment,

“I um...I was actually coming to meet you halfway...you know...in case more alphas showed up...I didn’t want you walking alone...but I didn’t realize you had come early.”

So Mark wasn’t the only one excited about their date. So eager to see one another that they couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Hello Mr. Lim,” Mark lets out in a daze as his one hand messes with the buttons on Jaebum’s shirt.

Jaebum realizes they’re still outside the door and in such a compromising position as his arm is still wrapped around Mark’s waist and back,

“Here, come inside,” He offers as he opens the door wider and moves back.

Mark follows and Jaebum closes the door behind him and locks it. Taking in Mark heading right over to his desk like the good boy that he is. It brings a grin to his face seeing it and finds he’s already heading over to him,

“You know, when it’s just us two I don’t mind if you call me by a different name. Mr. Lim is too formal for our relationship. You can call me Jaebum if you’d like too.” 

Mark perks up at that, “I-I can really? You don’t mind?” 

Jaebum thinks Mark is too cute. 

He comes over, helping Mark to take off his bag and set his art project down before cupping Mark’s face and stroking his cheek softly. Those bright blue eyes looking up at him,

“Mark when it’s just you and me, we’re no longer teacher and student. You’re not a stranger either. I would like it if you called me by my name from time to time. Even if it slips out when we’re intimate...I want to hear it come out of your pretty mouth and let me know that we’re close. That you see me as more than just some agreement between us because our relationship is different from those contracts. I’d never make you sign anything. Or do anything you don’t want. It’s just you and me. Mark and Jaebum,”

He emphasizes by pointing to Mark and then himself. Giving him a gentle expression in the process. 

“D-Does that mean you want to try things with me? Like kinks?” 

Mark can feel Jaebum’s thumb brushing against his cheek, making him shiver and his eyelashes flutter before taking in Jaebum’s intense gaze. Those wild and dangerous eyes so expressive and passionate,

“If you’re up to it then yes. I’d talk with you about it first. Try some I already know that I like and try some you like. And we can try new ones together. I’m up for ideas you might have.”

“Shotgunning,” Mark lets out right away.

“Hmm?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that, his expression amused.

“I-I’ve always wanted to try it with someone...not like I do drugs or anything but I...I saw it during a movie once back in America and I found it to be really romantic and hot…”

Mark is stuttering a bit as he just realized he told his teacher this. But then again, Jaebum did tell him that when it’s just them, he’s not his teacher so…

“Hey, it's ok, baby. No need to be anxious. You can tell me anything. And if we’re being honest here, I smoke myself like once in a blue moon so it’s all good. I might still have some left that we can try at my place the next time we hang out.”

“I can go to your place?!”

Mark is getting super excited now. Beaming so beautifully as it’s becoming more real of their relationship. That Jaebum genuinely wants to hang out with him.

“It’s nothing special you know. My friends tell me it’s quite plain and that I have no taste for decor,” Jaebum chuckles at Mark’s adorableness.

“I’ll like it because it’s your personal space so I bet it’s perfect and cozy.”

God Mark was so sweet.

Jaebum runs fingers through his hair, petting him a bit and Mark lets out a happy noise at that and leans into the touch. 

“You’re way too cute for your own good,” Jaebum tells him as he leans forward.

He’s unable to resist taking Mark’s lips in a kiss. Mark reacting to it straight away and clinging. Pushing back for more. It starts with little soft pecks that eventually turn into wanting to feel the other’s lips on theirs fully. Mapping out the whole area and soaking up the affection. Enjoying the tingly sensation of emotions that make Mark gasp and let out needy noises. Makes him latch on tighter the firmer he presses. His own arms wrapping around Mark to keep him close. Dipping him back some to change the angle. To deepen it and tease him. Bite. Nip. Tease. Leaving him breathless. Feeling him tremble in his hold and let out a low, 

“Daddy…”

It makes him smirk. Lights up the fire within. The need burning so strongly that the kiss becomes rougher, more passionate. Pushing, pulling as lips meld together and part. Panting filling the room before Jaebum nudges Mark’s lips apart with his tongue. Hearing Mark’s breath shake as he lets Jaebum enter, moaning loudly when their tongues collide and tangle--

Jaebum’s hastily shoving things to the side of the desk before lying Mark back against the solid wood. Still lip locked and tongues tied as he cages him in. Both goaning as their cocks brush through the material of their pants. 

“Mmm, Daddy,” Marks lets out a needy whine against his lips. 

Jaebum panting as he’s trying to take in more air so he can kiss him again. Finding himself becoming so addicted to kissing when he never cared for it before. Having read and seen in movies how romantic it’s supposed to be. When he realizes it’s because he was never kissing the right person. Someone that made him feel like this. That lit up every nerve in his body. Made him feel so alive. So connected. The urge to feel more of them. To get closer. To hear them sing for him. So needy. Reacting so strongly. He can’t stop kissing Mark. Needing him like oxygen. Needing to inhale his love into his lungs to continue functioning.

“Fuck, baby...look what you’re doing to me...I could barely concentrate today with you in the room...could barely stay away from you…”

Jaebum leans back, hands roaming Mark’s body. Mark arches his back, moaning at feeling Jaebum’s hands. Leaning up into the touch for more.

“You look so damn good, baby. But you look even better with these clothes off. Will you let Daddy see?”

Mark nods, biting his finger.

“Mmm, will you put on a show for me? Stand up and take them off slowly. Showing me the lace panties underneath?”

Mark moans at that as he remembers he’s still wearing the underwear. He’s eager to please this alpha too. Already leaning up as Jaebum moves to sit in the chair. He thinks Mark is gonna stand but then finds him sinking down to his knees,

“What are you doing baby?” he asks in amusement before he sees Mark giving him that naughty kitten look.

Hands gripping his thighs like they had earlier back in the classroom that Jaebum instantly knows what Mark is gonna do.

“I’m gonna show you Daddy but first I want to start where we left off. I wanna suck your cock, Daddy. Can I? I wanna put it in my mouth so badly. Wanna feel the weight of you on my tongue. Wanna taste you-”

Jaebum’s cock twitches in his pants, tightening the material around it as he’s already rock hard from their kissing session.

“Oh baby, you wanna please Daddy that much? You think you earned this treat?”

A hand comes to cup Mark’s face and Mark moans as he leans into it. Nails digging into Jaebum’s pants as he nods,

“Please...I’ve been good...just for you, Daddy. Can show you.”

How could Jaebum possibly resist? He could never say no to him. Especially when Mark kept giving him that look. Waiting for permission to enjoy his treat.

“Show me, baby boy,” Jaebum lets out as he reaches with his free hand to undo his belt and unzip his pants.

He’s about to pull his cock out when they suddenly hear the doorknob being messed with.

What?

Jaebum’s eyes land on the door and after hearing it jingle, surely the intruder will go away. But nope. Because to Jaebum’s eyes, he finds someone is inserting a key and unlocking it. And only two people have the spare key to his office---

The door swings open and that bright grin is revealed as reddish brown hair is seen entering the room and closing the door behind him.

“Surprise! It’s your favorite!” the male greets him with arms out dramatically.

Jaebum glares right away, “I thought you were in China, Jackson.”

“I said that in case you went on a murdering spree but everything should be good now right?”

“No. In fact, you have two seconds to turn around and leave.”

“What? But why?! After our phone call and Yugyeom talking to me about everything, you should be ecstatic and thanking me!”

Jackson moves closer to the desk. From his spot by the door to his spot now, he can’t see Mark, especially since Mark ducked down lower when he heard Jackson’s shoes. Jaebum can still feel him clutching onto his slacks and not knowing what to do.

Sighing, Jaebum is trying not to explode and scare Mark with how angry he can actually get so he tries one more time,

“We can talk another time, Jiaer. Now is not a good time as I’m preoccupied.”

Jackson tilts his head to the side curiously, “Preoccupied, what-”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow before his expression says are you serious? He didn’t catch the mood lighting? The door being locked? His belt undone? Mark’s scent in the air. 

Oh for crying out loud!

Jaebum growls at Jackson’s confused expression before yanking Jackson forward by his jacket, forcing him to lean over the desk,

“Look down.”

“Down?” Jackson repeats before he looks down and a shy cute omega looks up at him.

Jackson gasps, “IT’S YOU! MARK!”

Jaebum shoves Jackson back but Jackson holds onto the desk undisturbed and totally excited,

“I finally get to meet you in person!”

Mark is gently coaxed from the floor as Jaebum comforts him,

“It’s ok baby. This is Jackson. He’s one of my best friends.”

Oh. Mark nods in understanding though he’s still really shy and remains quiet. Jackson on the other hand is loud and full of energy,

“Hey don’t let me stop you two now. You can continue.”

But Jackson just stands there not leaving. Mark starts flushing more, hiding his face into Jaebum’s chest at the thought of Jackson being in the same room and watching---

“I hope you booked a flight to China just in case cause I’m about to whoop your ass,” Jaebum growls under his breath.

Whoopsies...maybe Jackson shouldn’t have teased too far...Daddy Jaebum can be scary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I might delete this. Anyway, tell me if you enjoyed

“A-Are you into that?” Mark asks before Jaebum can get up and murder Jackson.

Excuse me what?

Jackson reacts to it as well, trying hard not to squeal in delight as he sees Mark lift his head and look at Jaebum shyly.

“Into what? Having this pain in the ass interrupting us? No.”

Mark flushes as he fiddles with own sweater, looking down shyly, “H-having someone w-watch.”

Jaebum’s face shows his shock as Jackson can’t help but lose it,

“Oh this kid is precious. Look, he’s willing to try it if you’re into it-”

“Jackson shut it,” Jaebum demands and Jackson mimics his lips are sealed.

“There’s no way I’d let him watch something intimate between us,” Jaebum’s tone does a one eighty and goes so gentle for Mark.

“Bro! That’s not true! You used to share your one night stands with me. In fact, there was a time you didn’t even stop when I found you fucking one in MY home. And don’t get me started on how you and Yugyeom used to have threesomes--”

Jackson stops mid sentence as multiple office supplies were being thrown at him. He yelps and dodges as they barely miss him.

“What was that for?!”

Jaebum’s eyes are lethal, “Why would you blurt all that out?!”

Meanwhile Mark stares blankly as he lets all the words sink in and he goes from shy to determined and fierce before suddenly moving.

“Baby, wait, let me explain,” Jaebum goes to say as he feels Mark moving and is most likely getting up to leave.

But Jaebum soon finds Mark is going back to his knees, shocking him and Jackson both again.

“Is he-” Jackson points before his mouth falls open as Mark positions himself right there, hands already reaching into Jaebum’s pants.

“Mark-” Jaebum tries to stop him but Mark bats his hand away before taking Jaebum’s cock right out.

Jackson is speechless, eyes wide and glued to the scene unfolding before him as Mark presses a kiss to the head. Jaebum’s breath stutters a bit, his hands gripping the chair arms as Mark’s expression is so sexy and expressive. So fierce and pissed. Looking so damn hot--

“Bet they sucked at getting you off. Bet they can’t please you like I can. Can’t give you a blowjob like I can. Those fucking bitches,” Mark growls a bit like a kitten would.

And then he’s about to take Jaebum into his mouth to prove he’s better. That he can please him so good when Jackson starts to panic,

“Hey, hey, you know what?! You’re right, I shouldn’t have intruded and now I’ll be going and let you two-”

“No.”

Jackson stills as Mark looks right at him with that fierce gaze,

“You’re gonna stand there and record before showing every bitch that he’s my Daddy and can no longer touch him ever again!” 

Jackson fumbles for his phone and swallows hard as he nods. Finding this side of Mark rare and feisty. Not even thinking twice as he followed his command and was now recording.

Jaebum’s gaze being the first thing seen on the recording. Watching as it turns into one of pleasure as Mark starts sucking on the head. Can hear the intake of air as his eyes roll back and mouth parts open the more Mark takes him in. His hands flex, twitching to touch as the pleasure courses through him. As his cock doesn’t take long to reach full hardness with Mark’s tongue circling the head of his cock with his mouth wrapped around the rest tightly. It was already impressive how Mark took all of him in easily before he was hard from his girth alone and now that he reached full mass, it seemed Mark was more than determined to take the whole length deep into his throat.

“Fuck...baby…” Jaebum groans out, back arching and hips lifting as Mark proves it right then and there.

Mark’s mouth aches, lips pulled tight as his mouth stretched to its limit but it’s a good ache. Just seeing what he can do to his alpha makes it all worth it and he’s eager to continue. Going all the way down till his nose brushes into the hair and both moan. Saliva slipping past as Mark swallows around him, already tasting Jaebum and feeling his thighs tremble underneath the palms of his hands. 

This was hot. Like really fucking hot. Jackson won’t lie and say his best friend isn’t attractive because even a blind person could tell how handsome he was. How sexy he could be. But that doesn’t mean Jackson goes around and fantasizes about him or anything. Never once thought of him sexually because let’s admit it here, Mark would’ve been more his type. Which is why Jackson is sporting a boner at this very moment because his feisty and naughtiness is a really big turn on. And the fact that Jaebum is really enjoying himself and keeps giving that look toward the camera of bliss as well as a lethal gaze, it just adds to the atmosphere. Obviously, Jaebum is trying to tell Jackson he better not even save this video. That he’s totally dead after this but at the moment can bring himself to stop this as Mark’s giving him so much pleasure and this side of him is something he wants to see more of himself. And that’s the ONLY reason Jackson is allowed to watch. Also, because his baby demanded it. 

And Mark is getting into this. Knowing it’s being recorded. Knowing there’s another alpha in the room, that's Jaebum’s best friend no doubt. It sends a thrill through him. The fact that Jaebum is allowing this to continue in front of his best friend made him feel special in a way. That their relationship isn’t so secretive that he wants to keep it away from his close friend. Cause if those other women got to be seen by Jackson, why not him too? Well, except Mark doesn’t want to get intimate with Jackson. He just wants his Daddy. But if his Daddy told him to do it, then he wouldn’t be against it. He’d be willing to try it for him. Unless it came to having another bitch in the room. He’d be too jealous then. Just the mere thought of another woman being intimate with his Daddy gets his blood boiling. Even if it was a simple kiss. A caress of her breasts with his hands. Her mouth around his cock or them connecting--

Jaebum’s hips jerk up into Mark’s mouth at a particularly harsh suck and nails digging into his thighs. Mark’s bobbing his head up and down, trying to send him over the edge fast with how he’s deep throating. Fuck it was so good. But he could tell his baby was still upset. That those words Jackson said had set him off. The whole reason he didn’t want Jackson to be in the same room was because Mark was different from all those women. He didn’t want Jackson to touch his baby. To see him naked and in the thrones of pleasure. Mark meant something to him that those other women didn’t. They weren't in a relationship with him. It was just sex. Nothing more. Where Mark stirred so many emotions in him. Where Mark made him possessive and wanted to keep those levels of intimacy for his eyes only. To keep other males from falling for Mark. Mark was special to him and he swears if Jackson tries to touch him he’s really gonna beat his friend’s ass. 

Jackson knows better though. Firstly, he already has someone and secondly, he was just joking earlier and has learned his lesson to never utter another word about past women around Mark again. He values his relationship with Jaebum and would never go after someone he knows Jaebum is interested in. And from the stares he keeps getting in between fits of pleasure, he knows Mark is off limits and to not even ask. 

But boy was it hot to watch. How Mark kept looking at Jaebum. Watching for his Daddy’s reactions. Learning what he liked and trying to repeat it so send more pleasure up his spine. And Mark was a tease. The innocent boy loved teasing his Daddy. Like deep throating him one second to giving little kitten licks the next. Teasing the head of Jaebum’s cock with his tongue. Lapping at the growing beads of precum as he would lock gazes with the alpha. Never once paying Jackson any attention. He’s just a camera. Just there to witness it’s just him and his Daddy. How he would suck on Jaebum’s cock like it was a lollipop. Pressing kisses all the way down just to slide his tongue back up and then take him all the way into his mouth. Going down, down, down until he’s swallowing and feeling Jaebum’s cock jump and hear him groan. And Mark would giggle at that. Pulling off and those pillowy lips so red and shining with saliva as his blue eyes showed how playful and naughty he was being. How the fierceness and determination to show his Daddy what he’s capable of was still clear to see.

But the moment Jaebum reaches out and touches his cheek, Mark melts. Like all those ugly jealousy feelings that were building up just disappear as his Daddy’s touch is so gentle. The way he strokes his cheek like he’s someone precious to him. The look in his eye as they lock gazes. Making him feel like the only one. That he’s the only one now and the others were in the past. A noise slips out at this before Mark doesn’t hesitate to take Jaebum all the way into his mouth again. Jaebum forces himself not to close his eyes as he wants to watch Mark. Wants to touch--

Mark moans, his own eyes closing as he feels his Daddy’s fingers brushing along his jawline. Ghosting over his throat as if trying to feel where his cock might be. Watching as his cock disappears into Mark’s mouth over and over again. Mark starts to tremble at this, becoming more submissive, especially when Jaebum experiments with sliding his fingers down to Mark’s neck. Mark moans more in response, his scent becoming sweeter as he grows wetter and slick soaks his panties. He wants to be choked. Wants to have his Daddy grip his throat and fuck his mouth until he cums. 

So he lifts his own hand and moves Jaebum’s to do so. Putting his hand into position and keens at already feeling his fingers dig in a little. It makes his own hips jerk. His cock trapped in his pants and straining. Moaning with his mouth stuffed full and eyelashes fluttering as he wants this so bad. As he’s getting off right now with just the knowledge that Jaebum can wrap one hand around his throat no problem. That he was giving Jaebum full control to do as he pleases. And it was so worth it.

“Want me to choke you, baby? Want to choke on my cock?” 

Mark moans in response before gasping as Jaebum applies more pressure. With Mark having no gag reflex, the moment Jaebum squeezes, Mark feels his airway cut off a bit. Can feel his throat tighten around Jaebum’s cock more. It makes him light headed with pleasure. His body tingly as Jaebum groans loudly. Saliva is dripping down Mark’s chin now, eyes half lidded and moaning constantly in between choked breaths as Jaebum fucks his throat. Sliding in and out slowly as Mark’s body remains still. Going weak in Jaebum’s hold as his hands still cling to the alpha’s thighs. 

“Fuck, you like that, baby? Liking that you can take all of my cock? That you can feel it sliding to the back of your throat? I can’t do this with anyone else. No one could even take the girth, much less the length...but you baby boy...you’re such a good omega taking all of it...making Daddy feel so good...gonna let me cum in your mouth? Fuck your throat sore until I cum?”

Mark whimpers at that, wanting it badly. Trying to nod the best he can with cock still stuffed into his mouth and Jaebum’s hand around his neck. 

Fuck, Mark was too perfect. 

Jaebum can’t control himself either. How eager Mark was. How Mark was into this. Getting off on this just like he was. How much trust he held in him. It made Jaebum snap his hips forward. A little bit rougher than before. Testing the waters of how far he can go. And Mark was loving it. Encouraging him with moans and massaging fingers into his thighs. How he relaxes his throat the best he can and tries to open his mouth wider. Just letting him use his mouth to fuck into until the pleasure takes over him. Has his hips moving more and more. Faster, harder snaps of his hips forward. Unable to look away as his cock goes in and out of Mark’s mouth. Mark in pure bliss as Jaebum chokes him with his cock and grip around his throat. His other hand comes to thread through Mark’s hair and grip the back of his head to help hold him in place. Not letting up the grip around his throat until Jaebum is close to cumming. Removing his hand to move it up and cup Mark’s face as he chases his orgasm,

“Shit...Daddy’s gonna cum baby...feels so good...don’t swallow…sh-Mark!”

Mark barely has time to comprehend Jaebum’s words as his eyes open and he can feel Jaebum’s cock pulsing. Getting bigger before Jaebum does a few more thrusts and is cumming. It’s a sight indeed. The way Jaebum’s hands twitch and his moan of bliss is loud and drawn out. Muscles going taunt as cum shoots into his throat before Jaebum is pulling back some. 

When Jaebum’s able to open his eyes and takes in Mark, he curses at how wrecked he looks. His face and chest was flushed too with tears welled up in his eyes and some cum spilling out the corner of his lips. When Jaebum pulls his cock out, some cum beads and glosses his lips and makes the alpha in Jaebum purr. But what really gets him going. What makes him snap is when Mark smirks in triumph, releasing a little giggle before he opens his mouth and shows his Daddy the cum that he didn’t swallow. Just like Jaebum told him. 

Jaebum growls, eyes bleeding red as tears his gaze away to Jackson who is still standing there recording in a daze,

“Get out now,” he demands it.

His voice rough and not messing around one bit. This seems to jerk Jackson out of his daze as he fumbles to stop the recording and head for the door. Jaebum doesn’t even wait for Jackson to fully leave yet as his eyes are back on Mark and pulling him up to stand. Crashing their mouths together. Jackson can hear Mark whimper needily and when he’s turning to shut the door behind him, he can see them making out heavily.

The second the door clicks shut, Jaebum pulls back, Mark gasping in air. Jaebum spits into his hand before Mark is being manhandled with one hand. Mark finding his hands on the desk and his pants roughly yanked down to expose his panties. A hand lands firmly on his ass. The fat jiggling and Mark moans, especially when it happens again. 

“So naughty kitten. Doing that in front of him. Teasing me...trying to drive me wild...being so perfect...you said you wanted to see me like how I was in the hallway, oh baby, you’re in for it now.”

Hands knead Mark’s ass before Mark hears the tearing of his panties as his heart hammers in his chest. But it’s just a big enough hole to expose his tight heat as the cold air hits it and Mark shivers. 

Oh fuck--

Mark isn’t given any other warning before he feels a hand smearing something over his hole. Two fingers diving into his tight heat a couple of times before being taken out. The next second, the head of Jaebum’s cock is pressing against his entrance. Slick oozing out mixed in with the cum Mark had in his mouth and Jaebum uses it to shove right in all the way to the hilt.

“Daddy-ah!”

His cunt clings tightly at the sudden intrusion. Hands scrambling for purchase as Jaebum doesn’t give him time to adjust as he’s already pulling back to stuff Mark’s hole full once again. 

Oh-ah...nnn...Daddy...fuck!”

Hips are being grabbed. Bruising dying into his skin from Jaebum’s grip as he fucks into Mark roughly. Slamming right into his sweet spot each time. Making Mark see stars and go high pitched with one needy noise after the next.

“Is this what you wanted, baby boy? To take Daddy’s cock like this? Your cunt is squeezing me so tightly. Fluttering around me and soaking my cock. This hole is just as greedy as your mouth. Wanting me to cum in it. Wanting me to stuff it full of my seed. But this time, I want it to swallow it all up. I want it to reach all the way inside of your womb. Stain your insides of me till it’s overflowing. Have you cumming on my cock alone.”

Oh Mark released a beast and boy does he love it. Moaning out for him. Drooling and eyes rolling back as he’s fucked so good. So rough and passionately as Jaebum dirty talks away. His cock kissing his cervix with each thrust and putting Mark into a stupor. Making him keen in bliss as he wants Jaebum to cum in him. Enjoying the intense pleasure he’s feeling. How his hands don’t want to let go of him. Making him take it. The sounds of Jaebum’s hips slapping against his ass. The feel of the lace panties across his own weeping cock. 

Things are falling off the desk but neither care. Their groans and noises of pleasure are louder than the things clanging on the floor. Mark’s mind going blank as all he can think about is Jaebum. The warmth of his touch burning into his skin. His aura surrounding him. His scent filling him as he’s being stuffed full over and over again. The stretch of his hole as he takes Jaebum inside of him. Feeling Jaebum pulsing. His cock rubbing against his velvety walls as he’s getting closer to the edge. 

Mark’s gonna cum soon. From the way he was worked up sucking on Jaebum’s cock and now getting fucked like this...he’s not gonna last long at all. And just when Mark didn’t think it could get any better than this, he found a hand slowly trailing up his body. The material of the pink sweater rubbing his nipples and making him cry out. And then he’s being lifted up and back a bit, an arm wrapping around his side and a hand wrapping around his neck. Not squeezing but just holding him in place. Fucking into him deeper in this new position and Mark is a mess. Such a moaning mess as he’s screaming out. 

“Daddy!....no...too much...too good...fuck...Daddy...ah...ah...Daddy!”

He’s sobbing as the pleasure is rising and rising. Coming all at him at once before skyrocketing and he’s cumming hard,

“Daddy...cu-cumming! Cumming!”

He shakes and cries through his orgasm. Hands clinging to the alpha’s arms as it's too much but so good. Overstimulating him through his high of bliss as he cums in his panties and some comes out through the top. 

“Yeah...cum baby...almost there…”

Mark whimpers, feeling Jaebum still thrusting away until he feels his chin being tilted and turned before lips are against his. Jaebum kisses him just as passionately as he hips stutter and after a few sloppy thrusts, he’s cumming deep inside. Mark moans into the kiss as he feels the warm cum fill him. Hearing Jaebum groan against his mouth and with hands keeping him close. Jaebum’s blissed out expression was hot to Mark and making the omega in him purr that he was able to make him feel this good. 

Both end up panting and remain standing in their position as they catch their breaths. Their fast beating hearts slowly returning to a steady rhythm before they’re both showing smiles that are growing. Lips that are finding each other again and hands beginning to wander... 

They never did go over Mark’s art project.

Meanwhile, Jackson who booked it out of there is all in a panic. Eyes wide and looking like a child caught doing something bad. Did he just technically cheat? I mean, he’s allowed to watch porn so this is like porn right? He was just in the room. He just happened to get a boner. Oh god Jinyoung was gonna kill him! Especially since he was late in seeing him when he only meant to tease Jaebum a bit about Mark with no idea Mark was there or what he was about to witness. 

Ok...ok...calm down. Just tell him. Be honest. God, he’s sweating. What if Jinyoung leaves him? He can’t have that! Jinyoung was special to him. He wasn’t like all the others. Their relationship was serious. 

Now Jackson was panicking. He wasn’t thinking clearly and in his panic instead of not saving the recording like he was supposed to, he saved it. And instead of deleting it, he attached it to a text to his beloved with the words above saying,

‘Is this considered cheating?’

And away he sent it before realizing he fucked himself twice as this video wasn’t supposed to be seen by anyone else. And now his babe will most likely murder him too.

Shit...shit...shit…

Jackson is booking it to the dorms. Maybe he can get there before Jinyoung sees it. Maybe Jinyoung will be engrossed in a book or too mad at him to read it. 

He looks and finds that yep, it’s been read. Oh he’s dead meat for sure. What is Jinyoung isn’t even at the dorms anymore and is out in public where others can see or hear the video?! 

Someone end him now please!

He should call him. Try to explain. Stop him from watching anymore of the video. But his hands are shaking too much to do so. He’s fumbling with his phone, letting out all kinds of distressed noises that probably make him look like some crazy person to others. And there were a lot of people out and about the college grounds and many looking at him cause he does just attract attention with his looks alone. But fuck his own reputation as he’s having a delema that’s life or death at this point and by the time he’s actually able to pull up the contacts and dial Jinyoung’s number, his phone is ringing.

He gasps as he sees, ‘My babe!’ with lots of heart emojis next to it pop up.

Does he answer? Does he ignore it? Turn off his phone and make up an excuse that work came up or something? No, because Jackson always answers no matter if he’s working or not. He always answers his lover’s call. 

The phone goes to the third ring and he panics that he’s gonna miss the call so he answers it and then lets out a squeak as he waits for what may come from the other line.

“Wang Jiaer, you are so lucky I was in the dorm alone for starters. Second of all, you can’t be all panicky now when you’re the one who put that text above the video knowing I was gonna look at it! Thirdly, you have five seconds to explain now! Did you record this?!” 

Through all the sass and higher pitched tone, Jackson doesn’t hear any anger in his voice. 

“You’re not mad? So that’s a no on cheating? We’re still good?”

“If you don’t come over in the next five minutes I will be. Now hurry cause I’m horny as fuck. And you better be ready cause I’ve been touching myself, like how could someone not get turned on by this? And I know you remember me telling you how attracted I am to Mark since he first came to Korea!”

“We should’ve kept him for ourselves. He would’ve been perfect-”

“Jiaer!” Jinyoung interrupts, “This is your and Bam’s fault so come over here and take responsibility!”

Jinyoung hangs up the phone call but it’s ok cause Jackson’s already been booking it. 

He makes it to the dorm room with two minutes to spare…

It's later in the day and Mark is entering the dorm room where the others have already been. Mark can hear the T.V. going with yet another Korean drama that Youngjae has been obsessing over that the other three omegas have noticed a common theme. The main character who is the same actor in each one.

“Him again?” Bam is heard asking in a teasing voice.

“Shush! He’s talking! How can you not just listen to his voice all day?!” Youngjae replies as he smacks Bam’s arm to be quiet.

Youngjae’s eyes are glued to the screen of the green eyed alpha who is currently giving a shy bright smile toward the lead girl.

“Uh! Just look at his dimples! He’s curly hair! It doesn’t matter if he’s from America! He’s so damn attractive I just want to sit on his face!” 

“Keep dreaming,” Bam says as he rolls his eyes dramatically, “How do you expect to ever run into that man and end up in his bed? To just literally run into him on the street one day?” 

“I know it’s impossible. That’s why I see him in my dreams, duh!” Youngjae replies back while pushing Bam further away from him.

Mark sets his things near the door as he smiles listening to their conversation. The two start to bicker as Youngjae says the only way Bam got lucky to find his man was because of that sight. The two end up wrestling around when Mark notices something out of the corner of his eye and looks up to find Jinyoung is staring at him. Or more so, his lips. Or is it something on his face?

Mark reaches a hand up to touch, “What is it? Leftover sauce from my snack earlier?”

Mark was pretty hungry in his last period as he realized he never got to eat actual lunch since he spent it with Jaebum. So he had scarfed down snacks someone was kind enough to give him when they kept hearing his tummy growl. It also didn’t help that the crackers he ate after taking another pill fueled his hunger. 

Jinyoung seems to snap out of it and quickly looks away so no one notices the flush forming.

“N-no, sorry, I was just lost in thought,” Jinyoung manages to get out as he waves it off and goes back to what he was doing earlier and cleaning up the living room. 

But Jinyoung finds himself going right back to Mark’s lips throughout the rest of the day. Being drawn to them when Mark would nibble on them out of nerves. Or when he got shy and giddy when Bam would demand details on his relationship with Mr. Lim. When Mark would subconsciously lick his lips to moisten them. Or when they all sat down for dinner and Mark’s mouth would wrap around the spoon of rice or the burrito...god, he shouldn’t have made burritos tonight.

And Mark. Such innocent Mark had no clue. He never did. Just simply existing and being so adorable and sexy. He has all the omegas in this dorm wrapped around his fingers and he doesn’t even know. Like how Youngjae will clear his plate for him. How Bam will automatically get him another drink if he notices his is about to be empty. And how Jinyoung will give him seconds just because Mark will ask and say please and thank you. 

When his eyes go back down to Mark’s lips a thousandth time, he knows he has a problem. That he’s making it too obvious and thinking back to that damn video--

A kick under the tiny table gets his attention and he finds Bam is the one who did it and is giving a knowing smirk. Jinyoung glares and gestures he will murder him but Bam doesn’t take his threat seriously as he winks instead.

Jinyoung sighs, deflating as he hangs his head in his hands with defeat. It’s all their fault--

“Jinyoungie, are you ok?” 

Mark asks sweetly and Jinyoung lifts his head to see him look at him so cutely and innocently while licking his fingers clean of the sauce from the burrito.

Instantly Jinyoung can feel it go straight down south and abruptly stands up,

“I!...I just remembered there was homework I didn’t do. Youngjae, do the dishes for me, will you? And Bam, come---” Jinyoung winces at the choice of words before just yanking Bam’s laughing ass out of the chair and down the hallway,

“See you guys tomorrow! Goodnight!” Jinyoung finishes before the door can be heard shutting behind them.

Mark and Youngjae share a look as Mark asks, “What was that all about?” 

Youngjae shrugs, “I don’t know but those two have been up to something lately.”

“Hmm…”

Guess it’s none of his business…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending. Had some things come up. Now, I want honest opinions. Yes, this story and like majority of my stories, the main pairing is Mark and Jaebum. And will always be Mark and Jaebum but would you guys be interested in some consensual sexual action between Mark and the others? I've wanted to play a bit with my writing and experience outside the box. Like Mark in a threesome. Maybe making out with one of the omegas. But of course Mark and Jaebum will be the main couple and the sexual acts would be agreed upon with everyone. Nothing forced. No cheating. I was just curious to know. I was thinking if not this story, then going back to the one story I started forever ago and doing that one as the everyone x Mark one with Jaebum as the main main couple. May or may not. Might just redo this chapter and continue on from the first approach, who knows. It's been a day guys. Anyway, let me know. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

“I want to kiss him.”

Excuse me what?

“You want to kiss who?” 

Bam stands there in Jinyoung’s bedroom looking dumbfounded cause there’s no way he’s talking about what he thinks he’s talking about here.

“Did I stutter? I want to kiss Mark,” Jinyoung states firmly with a bit of a bite.

“Ok, ok, why are you so angry about it though?” Bam holds his hands up in surrender before Jinyoung starts pacing.

Hands run through his hair messily as he sighs in frustration,

“Because I shouldn’t be like this! I thought I had gotten over my crush on him since Jackson but then Jackson had to go and show me this video and now it’s back full force and I can’t stop thinking about it! I’m literally gonna go crazy here.”

Bam grabs Jinyoung’s arm to pull him into a stop,

“Video? When? Today?”

“Yes today! Just look!”

Jinyoung reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone to show Bam. Bam crowds in, leaning over his shoulder as Jinyoung makes sure the volume is super low and hits play. The video goes from dark to fumbling as things of a floor to a classroom are being seen. Bam frowns in confusion as he doesn’t understand why he’s seeing this first of all and secondly, why is this person's hand so shaky--

Bam’s eyes go wide as the front of the desk is now gone and right there in the center of the video is of Lim Jaebeom and Mark on his knees sucking cock---

“HOLY FU---”

Jinyoung is quick to cover Bam’s mouth as well as snatch the phone away before Bam can reach for it and turn the volume up louder

Harsh muffled noises are heard as Bam still tries to reach for the phone and talk at the same time.

“Mark is literally in the other room!” Jinyoung hisses under his breath.

“Plus, I’m not even supposed to have this video. Jackson was supposed to delete per Mr. Lim’s orders but Jackson panicked cause he thought it was cheating being forced to record after upsetting Mark. Cause my handsome stupid idiot thought it was the best idea to tell Mark about Mr. Lim’s apparent sex affairs and threesomes with your man.” 

Bam’s expression does a whole one eighty as he tilts his head to the side in an, ‘Run that by me again?’ and eyes blinking in a certain manner.

Bam removes Jinyoung’s hand from his mouth as Jinyoung locks his phone,

“Yugyeom’s had threesomes with Mr. Lim? And my man didn’t think to tell me!” Bam hisses under his breath.

“We have bigger problems here than---wait, you didn’t know that?” Jinyoung stops mid rant as he’s shocked.

Because Yugyeom and Bam are very kinky people. Literally perfect for one another in every way and aren’t afraid to tell each other everything. So the fact that this is news to Bam…

“No!” Bam says as he dramatically goes over and plops on the bed.

“Is it because I tried to flirt Mr. Lim the first time I saw him?” Bam mumbles under his breath only loud enough for himself to hear.

Was Yugyeom afraid he’d like Mr. Lim more? Oh how cute--

Bam suddenly pops up from the bed and starts heading toward the door,

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asks, confused.

“To confront Yugyeom about it duh!”

“But what about me?! You’re supposed to help me get over this crush!”

Bam stops for a brief second with his hand on the door knob,

“You know you’re not gonna get over it until you just kiss him. Make it look like an accident or something and then move on.”

With that, Bam opens the door and then closes it behind him, leaving Jinyoung alone with his thoughts.

Mark is back in his room now after helping Youngjae with the dishes. He does his normal nightly routine in the bathroom before heading into his bedroom and stares at all the boxes of gifts. Right away, he blushes as he thinks of Jaebum and their time together earlier. 

He must look silly standing there in a daze just drooling looking at pretty gift boxes but Mark is busy day dreaming here. God, Jaebum was a walking fantasy that he can’t believe it’s real. Jaebum is becoming more and more perfect to him and dare he say it, ‘he might be the one?’ 

No! It’s too early to think that!

Mark lets out a noise as he jumps into bed and curls under his blankets before he starts rolling around back and forth. He keeps doing it until he’s all tangled up and can’t move no more and is nicely buried and tucked like a burrito. 

But not even a second goes by before he’s thinking of Jaebum again. 

Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum, Daddy--

Shit! He misses him. Already wanting to see him again. To hear his voice and get to learn more about him. The fact that he can call him Jaebum when it’s just them makes his heart go bump bump! It’s so personal and intimate. Making him feel special. Just like the many gift boxes piled high in the corner of his room. 

What should he wear tomorrow? It has to be appropriate now, though he does want to wear one of the sexier ones for his Daddy when they’re alone. But the office and classroom isn’t really the place for that.

Speaking of college, Mark should be doing homework right now, but lucky for him he did all that earlier in class except for the big projects that he’s gonna work on tomorrow. Oh yeah, he never did get to go over his art project with Jaebum today either. But sadly, he doesn’t have Jaebum for class tomorrow. 

Mark pouts as that means he’ll have to wait a whole day until he can see him again---

Suddenly Mark’s phone makes a noise. A small ding is heard that tells Mark he has a new text but it’s not from any of his friends. He knows this by the sound of the ding. It’s different from the one he set up for group chat or between his friends. So this one had to be from an unknown contact. But who?

Wiggling his hand free, Mark rolls to grab his phone and finds the text saying,

‘Does my baby want to talk with Daddy?’

Straight away, Mark’s heart beats madly as he reacts strongly and remembers giving the alpha his number today before lunch ended. This was Mr. Lim! This was his Daddy’s number!

Mark fumbles to reply with an answer before he loses his chance,

‘Yes please.’

Mark beams happily, letting out cute hums as he’s already changing the unknown number and putting, ‘My Daddy’ as the contact name. He totally doesn’t grow excited when he gets a response right away. That is until his excitement turns into wide eyed shock as it’s not a text but a phone call. 

Jaebum was trying to face call him!”

What does he do? He’s a mess! He’s stuck in his blankets like some weirdo. What does his room even look like? What about the lighting? He didn’t grow any pimples in the past few hours did he?

The phone rings again and Mark’s heart is beating so fast. He doesn’t want to miss this call but he’s so shy. But the fact that he misses his Daddy so much outweighs everything else that he hits the button to accept before ducking shyly under the blankets.

A soft chuckle is heard from the other end before that deep soothing voice is heard,

“Hey baby.”

Mark lets out a happy noise at that and it makes him even cuter as his face is buried in the blankets and you can only see the top of his hair.

“What was that?” Jaebum asks, fully amused.

Mark eventually gathers courage to lift his head and is blushing beautifully,

“H-hey Daddy,” he gets out sweetly.

Jaebum’s expression goes so soft and full of emotion, 

“Seeing your face makes me want to see you more in person.”

Mark melts at his words and nibbles on his bottom lip,

“I miss you too.”

Jaebum goes all eye smile at that, “Do you really? That makes me feel better about calling now because I was worried it was too soon to start doing this...but I couldn’t help myself as I really want to take you out on date and was wondering if you had time tomorrow…”

Jaebum sounds a bit nervous the more he talked and how his expression was beginning to show it. Jaebum thinks he sounds stupid with his rambling. Like where did his confidence go? He could ask many women for a one night stand and dirty talk them like no tomorrow but he can’t ask Mark out on a date without sounding lame? Come on man! You’re Mark’s Daddy! You need to be all alpha and bad ass! Not some dork. But he’s nervous about Mark’s reply. About messing this up and his strong feelings towards Mark is not helping any. Plus, he’s still new in being a Daddy. He’s not really sure if he’s supposed to ask Mark to go on dates with him or set them up and just tell him a time and place or--

“You want to go on a date with me?!” 

Mark sounds so excited and looks ready to cry again.

Really, how can he be this cute?!

“Of course I do. I know it’s hard since we have to lay low while we do it since you are my student still but there’s still plenty of things we can do and I would like to get to know you more than just having sex...unless that’s all you were after then that’s ok too--”

“I would love to, Jaebum.”

Mark cuts off his rambling with a beaming smile and eyes shining happily as he speaks to him so sweetly.

“What?” Jaebum asks as he can’t believe it.

“I said I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow. I’m actually free all day too so anytime is good with me.”

Jaebum’s heart skips a beat before pounding strongly as his chest swells with happiness. His growing smile proving it,

“Ah...shit...that’s great...I can pick you up tomorrow too outside the dorms. You just have to wear something to cover yourself up until we’re inside my place.”

Mark grows more excited, jolting up and almost falling off the bed,

“I get to go to your house too?! This soon?!”

Mark is dreaming. He hit his head or is already fast asleep as he’s going on a date to Mr. Lim’s house!

Jaebum’s expression goes from shock to a warm smile, “I’ve never had anyone this excited to see my house before.”

“Are you kidding me? I never thought you would like me back, much less want to be with me.”

Mark melts on the spot the more it sinks in,

“I was already so happy just being able to call you by your first name and now I get to go to your house tomorrow...it feels like Christmas that I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

Oh for the love of everything holy...Jaebum is tempted to go get Mark right now. His hand already reaching out for his keys next to him on the bedside table. No, bad Jaebum! 

“Is now-five--seven--eight---nine in the morning good?” Jaebum stumbles out trying to keep himself from sounding so eager but fails.

It makes Mark giggle and like Jaebum that much more.

“Nine is good. Though I must warn you, waking up early on my day off doesn’t just happen for anybody and I get cranky so snuggle time and a nap are a necessity.”

Jaebum can’t handle this much cuteness. 

“Whatever you’d like, baby. I usually sleep in on my day off too so I’m always down for a cat nap if it’s with you.”

Mark giggles again at the flirting which is a win for Jaebum! There he goes, back to being the confident smooth talker he is. Man, the way Mark can drive him crazy, make him have butterflies and then make him feel so comfortable and calm him all at the same time. Mark was truly something special. 

“Hey Jaebum?” 

Jaebum snaps out of his daze of getting lost in Mark’s eyes to realize Mark is lying down on his belly now all curled up in the blankets and looking so pretty,

“Yes baby?” Jaebum replies as he would literally do anything for this omega.

“Thank you for accepting my application and giving me courage to come to Korea. I’m glad I came here.”

Talk about an arrow shot through his heart. Oh the feels! He needs to hold his baby in his arms right now! And Mark is back to hiding shyly from embarrassment. He really can’t handle this. But then Mark is taking a peek and they just end up staring at one another. All until Mark notices that Jaebum doesn’t have a shirt on as Jaebum moves the phone to set it more comfortably and not Mark is taking in those glorious pecs and part of his abs showing. Is that the start of a happy trail too? 

Mark goes from shy and sweet to biting his lip as he twirls his finger along the bed sheets,

“Um, not to change the topic or anything but um...I mentioned a kink of mine today but you never told me one of yours that you wanted to try.”

Jaebum chuckles as he begins to smirk. Mark is becoming a naughty kitten again and he’s more than ready to indulge him. But when he goes to answer, someone is barging into Mark’s room. Mark panics, shoving the phone in between the pillows as he isn’t sure who it is. Though logically it’s just gonna be one of his dorm mates. But you never know! 

Jaebum can still see perfectly though as the light comes on full blast and Mark sits up to turn and look behind him. The blankets pool at his waist as he sits facing away from Jaebum and takes in Jinyoung who is shutting the door behind him fast.

“Jinyoungie?” Mark asks as he feels something might be wrong.

Jinyoung looks like something is bothering him. Something urgent maybe? Did something happen? Why is Jinyoung swallowing hard? Looking at him like that? Is he sick? 

Worried for his friend, he reaches out to pull him closer. Bringing him to the edge of the bed,

“Jinyoungie what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

No, he’s not ok. He’s going mad here. He tried to lay down but stupid, stupid Bam’s words are running through his head. Just kiss him. Just kiss him. Just kiss him. It’s all he can think about. It’s all his mind is screaming at him to do. But this is Mark. They’re friends. They both have someone. He needs to make this look like an accident--

Oh he’s fucking up. His body is moving on it’s own. Mark is so close and touching his face. Those bright blue eyes so expressive. Mark is so sweet and caring. His scent drawing him closer. Those lips pulling him in further---

A gasp is heard but Jinyoung’s brain is short circuiting as his lips touch his. As a pleasant tingle runs down his spine. His lips are as soft as they look. All nice and pillowy. Melding against his sweetly.

He did it! He kissed him! Now it’s over...now he can move on…

Now he wants more. Now he can’t resist. Fuck, this was so stupid---

“J-Jinyoungie, w-wait,” Mark tries to stutter out as he pulls back but Jinyoung dives in for more.

Cupping Mark’s face and moving him back on the bed. The blankets pool around Mark’s back as Jinyoung gets on top of him and keeps their lips locked. Mark lets out a whimper at this. Hands clutching the front of Jinyoung’s shirt as his body trembled underneath. He’s so sensitive and he can’t help but like it but his Daddy...his Daddy is watching...what if he thinks he’s cheating? What if he gets mad?

So Mark bites, making Jinyoung gasp before Mark can push Jinyoung back some and try to get out his words,

“No, Jinyoung! Daddy is watching!” 

Jinyoung freezes at that, eyes going wide before Mark points behind him. Jinyoung’s eyes follow before landing on the phone propped up in between the pillows and can see Jaebum’s hard gaze staring back at him. 

He looks pissed.

Fear runs down his spine but before he can think of a way out of this, he can hear Jaebum’s commanding voice,

“Jinyoung, right? You must be the one Jackson was talking about. Call him now. I want to see his face appear on your phone.”

Jinyoung swallows hard. Shit. He’s in so much trouble. Jackson is gonna be so mad. Mr. Lim is gonna kill him--

“Now, Jinyoung,” Jaebum tells him and Jinyoung can’t disobey that voice.

His body is already following his order and he’s dialing Jackson’s number. Everyone can hear the call ringing as Jinyoung’s heart hammers away in his chest. 

Please don’t answer...please don’t answer---

The call is accepted and Jackson appears.

“Hey babe! You usually don’t call me this late. Could you not sleep? Didn’t you say you had some homework to do earlier?”

“I…” Jinyoung can’t say it.

His eyes go from the phone to Jaebum who is not looking happy.

“Show me his face,” Jaebum demands.

Jinyoung whimpers as he’s scared of what might happen but he does it. There’s no stopping it cause Jaebum could easily call Jackson up and tell him. They are best friends after all.

Soon Jackson is turned and can see Jaebum on the other phone,

“Jaebum?! Is that you?! What is going on here---wait, is Jinyoung in Mark’s room?”

Mark’s hand does a little shy wave off in the corner of the phone to confirm before Jaebum is talking,

“Do you want to know what he did to my baby?” 

Jackson frowns as his face gets serious,

“What do you mean? Jinyoung would never hurt Mark-”

“He kissed him. Right in front of me without permission. Without your permission, no?”

Mark and Jinyoung share a look. They can’t see Jackson’s face with the phone turned away from them as the two alphas converse. Jinyoung’s hand trembles a bit holding up the phone and Mark reaches over to squeeze his knee. It helps comfort Jinyoung a bit as at least Mark isn’t mad at him. But of course Mark doesn’t know these feelings built up inside of him that caused the kiss. If anything Mark might think it’s a kiss of friendship or something. Why didn’t he just say that at the beginning?!

“Jinyoung,” 

Jinyoung comes to attention as he hears his name being called by Jackson. Shit. He zoned out from nerves to know what was being said and now Jackson is using that tone of voice. The tone that demands attention. Daddy mode.

“Yes sir,” Jinyoung replies as he turns the phone to face him.

“Set the phone down next to Jaebum, babe.”

Jinyoung does as he’s told and now both alphas are looking at the two omegas.

“You did something like this without talking with me about it. This was something important to discuss with me first and makes Daddy upset.”

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...I couldn’t help it…” 

“I know, babe. This one was my fault so I’ll let this one slide but you still need to be punished so you know not to do it again without talking with me first.”

Fuck. What is the punishment gonna be? It could be anything--

“Mark on the other hand should be rewarded. He did good by stopping it and telling Jinyoung he’s Daddy’s.”

Jackson hums in agreement, “I think that the punishment should be in agreement then, don’t you think, Jaebum?”

“I do,” Jaebum agrees.

“Let the punishment begin, babe. You’re not allowed to touch,” Jackson tells Jinyoung.

“And baby, you’re free to do as you please. But first, you deserve your reward. So for Jinyoung stealing a kiss from you, you take one from him.”

As soon as the words leave Jaebum’s mouth, both omega’s breaths hitch. Their eyes look away from their alphas and to each other. Both blushing at the thought. Their hearts hammering at the chance to kiss once more. 

“It’s ok baby. Daddy likes it. I know you’ll still want me after this.”

Was this one of his Daddy’s kinks? His Daddy was giving him permission. Wanted to see it even. And he was right. He’d still want his Daddy. Cause even though the kiss is nice, it wasn’t Jaebum. Jinyoung could never be Jaebum. But if Jaebum wants to see it. He’ll do it. He’s eager to please his alpha. And he admits, it’s pretty hot himself. 

So with his Daddy’s words, Mark sits up next to Jinyoung. Both of them face to face and Mark leans in slowly. Lips starting to brush as Jinyoung lets out another whimper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're getting some markjin in the next chapter....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself...this one came off strong. XD

Jinyoung’s lips are soft against his. It’s contrast to how Jaebum’s lips are which are a bit rougher from how passionately he kisses. Jaebum also likes to lick his lips before diving in before he tries to knock you out with a single kiss alone. Leaving your breathless and giving him the perfect opportunity to devour you. Where as Jinyoung draws you in by the softness of his lips. By the sweet taste that makes you want to lick over them like running syrup after you put it on fluffy pancakes. It may not send fireworks through him or a burning fire of need but there’s still a pleasant tingle in its wake. Making him want to get more of it. Liking the thrill of naughtiness it gives him. Heating up his body knowing his Daddy is watching. The sounds Jinyoung is letting out makes him feel powerful. Making him react himself as his own scent grows sweeter and mixes with Jinyoung. 

The more he kisses, the more he’s really starting to like it too. Leaving Jinyoung wanting more and his hands twitching to touch. But he can’t. It’s so not fair!

Mark giggles as he pulls back a bit to catch his breath. His lips are swollen already and shiny with saliva. Those bright blue eyes glowing of a naughty kitten.

“Jinyoungie, is this why you were staring at me earlier today? You wanted to kiss me?”

Mark’s such a flirt. Look at him biting his lip while saying this so cutely. Tilting his head to the side before a sexy smile appears when seeing Jinyoung in such a daze. 

Jinyoung can’t help but try and soak up everything he can. Eyes taking in Mark’s pretty face before his eyes zero in on those lips again. Mark is addicting. The sweetness on his lips still there as he swipes his tongue out to taste him.

“Does Jinyoungie want more kisses?” Mark asks.

Jinyoung nods eagerly, hands reaching out to pull Mark in closer before he remembers he can’t. He whines again, frustrated that he has such a delicious treat in front of him but he can’t have it fully. Torturous, he tells you. Especially when Mark goes in for a kiss but then pulls away just to giggle again.

“Mark,” Jinyoung lets out desperately.

He can hear Jackson chuckling in the background as he knows how he can get. That he can be impatient sometimes and very needy on others. There’s times when he’s super submissive and other times when he’s super dominant. Going from zero to one hundred fast depending on how things go or the mood he’s in. And Jackson knows that if Mark keeps teasing Jinyoung, that Jinyoung is gonna snap soon and make Mark submit.

“My baby loves to tease,” Jaebum voices as he’s enjoying the view.

He won’t lie, at first he had been very pissed to see Jinyoung just barge in and kiss his baby but then he heard who his name was and Jaebum started to connect the dots. Knowing that Jackson no doubt showed Jinyoung the video of them and thus Jinyoung couldn’t resist his baby. Which is exactly why Jaebum wanted the video deleted but he’ll save the murdering spree for later because his baby is having fun with this. Besides, he did find it pretty hot seeing Mark being kissed by another omega. And with this omega being trusted because he is Jackson’s lover and one of Mark’s best friends, it doesn’t bother him. And he knows Mark can fall into his element without his nerves or anxiety getting in the way. Mark was his naughty kitten and Mark liked to be watched. Knowing his Daddy is watching him. So eager to please him. To hear his praise and drive his Daddy crazy. 

It’s Jaebum’s turn to chuckle with arousal laced in underneath as he catches Mark looking his way. He wants to see his reaction. Wants to make sure he keeps his Daddy’s attention on him.  
Ready to accept the praise. Ready to follow his orders and make sure he’s ok with this. Mark is both sweet and naughty.

“You’re doing great, baby. You can keep kissing and you can touch if you’d like.”

Mark beams at the praise before turning his attention back on Jinyoung before he’s suddenly straddling him. Jinyoung moans at having the beautiful omega in his arms before lips are pushing against his. This sweet torture was driving him crazy. Mark is wiggling in his lap, trying to get comfortable and Jinyoung can’t grab him by the hips and push his cock against that juicy ass! Plus, Mark is so sweet with his kisses. Being so gentle like he’s giving little kitten licks that makes Jinyoung want to coo and fuck Mark at the same time. But he tries to resist because Mark is still new to all of this. So he lets him explore some more. Let’s him take his time as Mark gets more and more comfortable and in his element. 

But god, the moment Mark presses more firmly against him. Grinding down against him for that sweet friction while his lips part and release a needy moan. Jinyoung fucking snaps, crashing forward and sliding his tongue past his lips and into Mark’s mouth. Mark moans loudly, body trembling as Jinyoung takes over, deepening the kiss that short circuits Mark’s brain. Hands cling to Jinyoung’s shoulders as he turns into a puddle of submission.

“No touching, babe,” Jackson reminds him and Jinyoung growls as he has to stop his hands again.

Stopping to give Mark a chance to breathe and to glare at his Daddy to let him know how unhappy he is being denied. But fuck, he then sees that Jackson is already touching himself. How he’s propped up against the pillows and lazily stroking himself off while looking directly at him. It sends more heat through him. Makes him want to drive his Daddy crazy with need. To make him wish he was here to do more than just watch. 

Jinyoung glances at Jaebum and can’t help the smirk forming when seeing him in a similar state. Mark and him had both their alpha’s attention. Both of them are hard and unable to resist touching themselves at the sight of them. Trying to relieve the pressure from their leaking cocks as they’re getting off on this. 

If Jinyoung has to be punished then so will everyone else. 

“Jinyoungie…” Mark calls out sweetly before Jinyoung dives right back in.

Kissing Mark slowly, drawing out more needy noises as he feels his cock twitching against him. Learning what drives Mark to moan louder. Seeing how sensitive he is as their chests rub and their nipples slide together with the drag of material between them. Mark is now whimpering as he becomes needier by the second. As their kiss goes from slow to more passionate. Sloppily, dirty with lips smacking and tongues tangling together as they two can’t stop. They can’t help themselves as it feels good and Mark keeps nibbling on his lips. Making it hurt good and want to touch him more. Making him moan loud himself as Mark’s hands start to wander. Feeling out his body that’s more solid than his. A hand running up the material and dragging the shirt up in the process.

“Mark,” Jinyoung moans out as panting is filling the room.

It smells so sweet in here with panties becoming soaked and hitched breathes as they rub against one another. Jackson said no touching but if Mark touches, it’s fine. If Mark gets closer then that’s fine too. So Jinyoung presses little kisses against his lips before whispering loud enough only Mark can hear,

“Take our shirts off, Mark. It’ll drive our Daddies crazy.”

Mark is in a daze. So turned on and in his headspace that he follows the order. Hastily grabbing his shirt to pull off first before doing the same to Jinyoung.

“Good boy, Mark. Your Daddy is watching so closely. His eyes haven’t even gone to mine. He’s purely focused on you.”

Mark moans at that, his chest swelling with emotion at the fact that Jaebum isn’t even interested in Jinyoung. Just him. Only him.

“You like that, don’t you? Having all of your Daddy’s attention. You wish he was here don’t you? Touching you...marking you...sitting right on this very bed stroking himself as he waited for you to finish playing so he could have you sit on his cock-”

Mark whimpers with need, hands digging into Jinyoung’s side as Mark is so turned on and becoming a mess. Oh Mark was such a perfect baby boy and seeing him react like this, just hearing it alone has Jinyoung turned on. Has him ready to dominate Mark so bad.

“Or would you like it if your Daddy fucked you while we made out? Or have me sucking you off at the same time? Or would you rather I have my Daddy fuck your mouth while you’re being fucked from behind? Have you on all fours and showing your Daddy just how good you can take it. And after my Daddy cums in that pretty mouth of yours, we can swipe tongues together and share his seed between us? I bet you’d like it if I ate you out after your Daddy came in you and tasted both of you on my tongue while I got fucked at the same time. In fact, I like the idea of us both getting fucked at the same time while facing one another.”

Jinyoung was a dirty talker for sure. Speaking all of this into Mark’s ear but still loud enough that both alphas could hear. Panting a nice picture for the both of them that makes him smirk when he hears them both groan and have to squeeze their cocks to stop from cumming right then and there at the mere thought.

“Oh...please…” Mark lets out as he’s panting hard.

He’s flushing beautifully and so painfully hard and turned on that he’s becoming desperate. Needing to be touched so badly that he’s whimpering and latching onto Jinyoung tighter. Wrapping his arms and legs around him that Jinyoung uses to his advantage and pushes forward. His hands now resting on the bed with Mark’s head in between before Jinyoung is crashing their lips together and grinding down. He’s not touching. Hands gripping the bed sheets instead as Mark cries out so prettily below him. His hips jerking up to meet the roll of Jinyoung’s hips. Their bodies slide together and both groan loudly, noises still heard clearly through their intense make out in front of their Daddies. 

“Fuck,”

“Shit,”

Both alphas can’t look away. The urge to be there is almost unbearable now as they want to touch themselves. To join in and love on their babies. And it’s getting dangerous now as both omegas are really getting into it. Both getting riled up from the pleasure and their Daddies watching. Jaebum should stop it before it gets too far but Mark keeps begging for it. For more. He can’t let his baby suffer. He’s been so good, deserving love and rewards and stopping it now would be like a punishment. 

“Baby, what do you want?” Jaebum asks him.

Jinyoung had pulled back, both panting hard and moaning as they can’t stop grinding against each other. It feels so good, shorts soaked from constant slick and cocks dripping with fluid.

“To cum...want to cum Daddy...want to be touched...please…”

Jinyoung doesn’t let up either, using this chance to lean down and take one of Mark’s nipples into his mouth. Mark’s back arches as he cries out,

“N-No...Daddy didn’t say...ah...wait...Jinyoungie…”

But Mark keeps arching his back more. Hips still rolling. A hand coming to rest on the back of Jinyoung’s nape to keep him pressed there. And Jinyoung is smirking, biting down as he loves hearing the noises Mark is making. How sensitive his nipples are that if he touched the other one at the same time, he knows Mark will cum. 

“Daddy...ah...want to cum...please...need to cum...been good...been so good...it feels so good…”

Shit his baby looked so good too. Writhing in the thrones of pleasure as tears well up in his eyes. Begging for his Daddy to let him cum. His mouth letting out constant noises as his body trembles for release--

“Jaier-” Jaebum calls out and Jackson is already answering as he was waiting for his name to be called.

“You can touch him now, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate, biting down on Mark’s nipple at the same time as his hand comes up to tug and pinch at the other one. Mark’s back snaps up so hard as Mark throws his head back and his hips jerk up, up, up before his body convulses and he’s crying out as he cums in his shorts. 

“Fuck that’s so hot. Babe, keep going. Don’t let him recover yet.”

Jinyoung doesn’t have to be told twice as his free hand yanks down Mark’s shorts and panties in one go. Tossing them over his shoulder before his hands are sliding down Mark’s body. Mark whimpers and moans, body shaking in aftershocks until Jinyoung is leaning down and taking Mark into his mouth.

“Jinyoungie n-no!” 

Mark cries out with tears rolling down his face as he’s so sensitive and in bliss. It hurts so good as Jinyoung takes him deep into his throat and swallows. His cock pulses, wrapped up in the tight warmth that after Jinyoung bobs his head up and down a few times, Mark is crying out again as he cums,

“C-cumming...cumming Jinyoungie!!!” 

His toes curl and he’s fisting the sheets as he cums into Jinyoung’s mouth with a loud cry.

Mark zones out for a good few seconds as his body tingles with pleasure still coursing through him. It’s not until Jinyoung is hovering over him and cupping his face that he starts to come back to the moment. Where in between that Jinyoung had taken off his own shorts and panties and now both were naked. And when Jinyoung reattaches their mouths together and Mark can taste his own cum, he finds himself ready to go again. Latching on and drawing Jinyoung in closer. The alphas are cursing and praising them both. Cocks rock hard and the heads so red as they’re about to burst but they’re holding off. Gripping hard to keep themselves from cumming as it’s not over yet. It’s only just begun.

“You did so good, babe. You made Mark cum twice,” Jackson says, “I think that deserves a reward now, don’t you think Jaebum?” 

He’s asking Jaebum permission which he’s willing to give.

“What do you have in mind?” 

“Well Jinyoung loves being eaten out as much as he loves being the one doing it so I think tasting Mark’s slick would be a delightful treat.” 

The mere thought does sound really appetizing.

“What do you think baby? Do you want Jinyoung to eat you out?” Jaebum asks Mark.

The two omegas were just lying there tangled up in one another before hearing their Daddies talk and now both eyes were staring right at them. Jinyoung's darkening when Jackson offered him to eat Mark out. And Mark moaning at the thought,

“Yes please.”

“Then present yourself baby. Show Jinyoung your needy hole. Let him see the slick oozing out.”

The two reposition themselves a bit before Mark is back on his back fully and spreading his legs. Instantly all three can’t help but zero in on Mark’s tight heat. How Mark’s fingers slipped from all the slick before stretching his hole for Jinyoung. 

Thump

Thump

Thump

Jinyoung swallowed hard, mouth salivating from the sight alone. Unable to resist as he gets low, hands sliding underneath to knead Mark’s ass and slide him forward and up before lips are pressing right there. 

Mark shakes, breath hitching as he’s never had anyone do this to him before and let me tell you, Jinyoung was a pro at this. Knowing just what would drive an omega crazy with need. Knowing the right amount of pressure to put. Knowing to tease first. Circling his tongue over the rim ever so slowly. Listening to Mark’s breath hitch and become so shaky. Feeling how Mark’s thighs try to trap him in as his head is thrown back and his mouth opens in a big ‘O’ when Jinyoung sucks on the outside. Pressing one kiss after the next, moaning as he tastes Mark on his tongue. Slick sticking to his face and dribbling down his chin. Mark’s cock already dripping with more precum on his tummy where muscles ripple and flex. Mark moving his hips up to press his cunt closer. Turning into such a needy mess before Jinyoung prods his tongue inside. 

“Ah...oh...oh...fuck!”

Jinyoung has to slow down for a second. Reaching down to grip a hold of his cock to keep him from cumming. Loving how Mark is reacting. How he tastes. How he’s losing control. How Jackson is watching him. 

Jinyoung’s losing control himself as he lifts Mark’s hips even higher, hands moving to bend Mark forward before wasting no more time and tasting him again. Desire growing as Mark shakes and sings for him. Eyes glazed over from so much pleasure as his hole opens right up. He’s still a little loose from Jaebum fucking him earlier in the day but yet still so tight. His velvety walls trying to clamp down on his tongue and keep him inside. And Mark is so in his headspace by now. Not afraid to voice how good he feels. Not afraid to touch himself as he’s stroking himself off as Jinyoung eats him out. 

“Yeah...oh...good…so good...more…”

The alphas are entranced, stroking off in time with Mark that they’re surely all gonna cum together at this point but then Mark does something that surprises them both. He stops stroking after a moment and starts reaching to pull Jinyoung up. Jinyoung stops, feeling the tug and sitting up. Mark tries to move so Jinyoung lets go and Mark’s legs come to rest on either side of his hips before Mark is sitting up as well and a hand is wrapping around Jinyoung’s cock. 

“Sh--Mark,” Jinyoung moans out as his hips jerk up into Mark’s fist before Mark is moving once again.

Getting on all fours in front of the two alphas before reaching back to touch Jinyoung again,

“Inside...shove your cock inside…”

Jackson’s eyes go wide as Mark has turned into a very horny and naughty kitten who can’t help but need cock inside him. Needed to be filled badly.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson tries to warn but it seems Jinyoung is too far gone in his own headspace too.

That maybe this was a bad idea to facetime something like this when they should’ve been there in person for situations like this. Because Jinyoung is listening to Mark. Positioning himself right behind him and lining up his cock to press inside.

Jaebum’s growl is heard but it falls on deaf ears to Jinyoung as he enters him. Groaning loudly as he grips Mark’s hips from how tight and wet he is. How Mark squeezes around him before he’s moving himself. Not waiting for Jinyoung as he seeks his own pleasure. Moaning and looking right at Jaebum as he keeps backing his ass against Jinyoung. Bouncing on his cock with the slap of Jinyoung’s hips greeting him each time. 

“Oh...Daddy…”

Jaebum’s anger and jealousy soon dies off as Mark moans out for him. As Mark never takes his eyes off him now and Jaebum is taken back to the video Mark made. Where Mark got himself off while thinking of him. While calling out for him and no one else.

“Daddy...need you...fuck me Daddy…”

Jinyoung finds his hips moving in time with Mark. Snapping his hips forward and making Mark cry out in bliss. It’s not long before Jinyoung is nailing Mark down into the bed. Mark’s cock swinging with each thrust as he grips the bed sheets before him and keeps crying out for his Daddy. 

Mark isn’t even seeing Jinyoung any more. He’s far gone into headspace and only seeing his Daddy. Where Jinyoung is like one of his toys he’s using to get off thinking of Jaebum. Imagining the alpha railing into him as we speak and Jaebum can see that in his eyes from the way he’s looking at him. Can hear it in Mark’s voice as he cries out for him. His expression changing as he’s getting closer to the edge before Jinyoung fucks into him harder. Seeking his own release now as it feels so good inside of Mark. 

Jackson is way too into this now as he’s back to stroking himself off in time with Jinyoung’s thrusts. Eyes glued to Jinyoung’s face as he can tell Jinyoung is about to cum soon. 

“Cum Daddy...want you to cum...want you to feel good too...cum inside me…”

Shit. Jaebum’s mind blanks as he can’t look away from Mark. His cock pulsing and his hand moving on it’s own that when Mark says those words, he’s losing it. Unable to help himself.

“Oh...fuck...baby...cumming...shit I’m cumming--”

Mark comes undone himself at seeing his Daddy shooting his load all over his hand. It shoots out so fast and strongly that some even reach up to Jaebum’s chest and collarbone that has Mark moaning and cumming on the sheets himself. Eyes rolling in the back of his head as Jinyoung pounds into his sweet spot during his orgasm.

“Gonna cum,” Jinyoung whimpers, biting his bottom lip.

Jaebum is in a haze as he strokes himself through his high. Already slowly coming down until he hears those words come from Jinyoung and then he’s growling,

“Don’t you dare fucking cum in him! He’s mine!” 

Jaebum’s tone snaps Jinyoung back in line, though he can’t help but sass,

“That makes me want to cum in him even more,” he grits out with the pleasure rising.

With a few more thrusts, Jinyoung can feel it, so he pulls out before Jaebum tries to come through the phone and quickly strokes himself to completion. Cumming on the sheets below instead at the same time Jackson cums. 

It’s not long before Jinyoung collapses forward and the two omegas end up in tangled limbs as they come down from their highs of pleasure.

“God damn,” Jackson lets out as it all sinks in.

As he slumps down against the pillows. He’s definitely gonna have some dreams tonight…

Jaebum on the other hand is sulking a bit as he takes in the two omegas snuggling but then Mark looks up to the camera all tired and cutely,

“Goodnight, Daddy...can’t wait for our date tomorrow...”

Another arrow shot through his heart before Mark literally fell asleep looking at him with a sweet smile on his face.

His heart!

Jinyoung snorts at this as he continues to lay there, running fingers through Mark’s hair.

“Jinyoung, hurry and clean up before going to your room so we can talk,” Jackson tells him gently yet firmly.

“Already on it, Daddy,” Jinyoung replies with a wink, “Don’t want the alpha over there getting his panties in a twist.”

Jaebum glares as he cleans his hands off with a shirt.

“Now, now, babe. Don’t get too feisty. He is my best friend and he was nice enough to let you play with Mark.”

Jinyoung pouts at this because it’s true so he knows he has to bite his tongue. 

“Can I end his call now?” Jinyoung sasses without looking at him.

Oo, Jinyoung can be a brat, Jaebum sees.

“Make sure you set Mark’s alarm. I’m picking him up tomorrow at nine for our date. And if I find out you did anything else to him before I get there-”

“Calm down. Mark’s my best friend. I wouldn’t go that far unless he wanted to but he’s clearly devoted to you and I may have a crush on Mark but Jiaer has my heart. Though I hope we can play again soon--”

“Jinyoung don’t push it,” Jackson chuckles at Jinyoung’s eagerness.

Jinyoung pouts again, “Alright, alright. Let me get us cleaned up. Bye Jaebum. I’ll see you in a few minutes, Daddy.”

Jaebum huffs before the call ends. 

Mark doesn’t stir through the whole night. Not even when Jinyoung cleaned him off properly and dressed him in new clothes. Not even when Jinyoung changed the sheets or wrapped him up in the blankets. Mark was out like a light, sleeping peacefully that has Jinyoung laughing softly before pressing a kiss to Mark’s cheek and leaving after setting his alarm.

It’s not until Mark’s alarm goes off the next day that Mark jolts up from his sleep to smack it to turn off. Rubbing his eyes and wondering why his alarm was set when it’s his day off before remembering about his date with Jaebum.

Instantly he’s wide awake, hoping out of bed and rushing out of his room to shout it to the world. But the moment he enters the living room and sees Youngjae and Bam interrogating Jinyoung, he stills. Jinyoung’s gaze landing on him that the second their eyes locked, Mark is a flustered mess as he recalls last night.

Mark yelps in embarrassment before running back to his room but the two omegas are rushing after him.

“Wait, Mark, why are you blushing like that? Jinyoung said you two watched porn together! I thought that was our thing?!” Youngjae hollers.

“What?! You two watched porn together?! What about me?! Jinyoung kissed you didn’t he?! I wanna know the details dammit!” Bam shouts as he bangs on the door that Mark closed in their faces.

“Let me in! I wanna love on you too!!!!” 

Suddenly Jinyoung is grabbing both Youngjae and Bam back as he starts to drag them along the floor.

“No! It’s not fair!” Bam wails as Youngjae accepts defeat and lets himself be dragged.

“Come, Mark needs to get ready for his date so lets not disturb him. You two can help make me breakfast while I think of ways to dispose of you two.”

“I didn’t even get to touch Mark. Only looked at him as he jacked off. Next time I’ll be sure to not let my chance go to waste,” Youngjae huffs out with his arms crossed as Jinyoung drags him by the leg still.

“Just you wait until I get my chance! It’s gonna be way better than what went down with you, Jinyoung! Just give me more details so I know how to top it.”

Jinyoung makes sure to drag Bam over one of the shoes that has him being over dramatic from how close it almost went in his mouth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Mark must get ready for his date! And is it weird that his friends are simping for Mark so hard? They just can't help but be thirsty for him. lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug use briefly and one time thing

It’s just a date. Nothing too big. Just a date.

A date with Lim Jaebeom that is!

Mark has to sit down on his bed as he’s swooning with feelings. He can’t believe it’s happening. This must be one long dream that he never wants to wake up from. For never in reality did he think he of all people would have a chance to be this close to the alpha.

Mark’s heart flutters in his chest while he blushes from just thinking about his Daddy. It makes him feel so warm and happy that he gets this dorky smile growing on his face--

Oh my god! He needs to get ready!

Mark hops up as he notices his alarm clock on the bedside table and how much time he had left. He needed to get into the shower. Brush his teeth. Don’t even think about skipping out on the mouthwash. He needed to make sure he was all dolled up and ready for when his Daddy came to pick him up, though he still had to make sure to wear baggy clothes over everything to keep a low profile. Can’t really be standing outside in a sexy fitting outfit drawing attention now can he? Nope, damn...will a beanie mess up his hair? Should he do a baseball cap instead? He definitely needs to wear a mask but ugh, how is he supposed to wow his Daddy when he can only see his eyes when he greets him? 

Alright, just breathe. One thing at a time…

The omegas try hard to hide their smirks as they can hear Mark talking to himself. They’re currently all glued to the bedroom door as Mark had been humming to himself excitedly before making some happy noises as he moved about his room. They could all tell how much Mark was looking forward to this date and it just made him super cute. Warming their hearts as they could feel his happiness radiating through the door.

“Gotta wear something sexy underneath, something like this--”

Mark instantly goes quiet after some rustling through the many gift boxes before a sudden loud noise is heard as Mark must’ve hastily put the lid back on a certain box.

“Nope, not ready for that yet...maybe this one?” 

God, Mark was too precious. Trying to not let his shyness and anxiety take over as he really wants to show off for his Daddy. 

“He should let me help,” Youngjae whispers as he so wants to go into the room.

“We could definitely help him undress-I mean dress to impress,” Bam corrects himself.

“He could wear literally anything and look so good in it,” Jinyoung mumbles.

The other two omegas nod in agreement before they hear,

“Shoot...I can’t tie it--”

All three omegas perk up and don’t hesitate to barge in,

“Let me help!” They all shout at the same time.

Poor Mark jumps at the loud chaos and blushes as he tries to cover himself. 

“No, don’t look!” 

Mark is already dressed though and man does he look damn fine. Bam doesn’t even hesitate to let out his usual noises as Youngjae whistles and Jinyoung is taking him in. They all are as they start from Mark’s black heeled boots to the nice fitting pair of jeans that show off his long legs, hug them thick thighs and that juicy ass before clinging to his hips. And then you got a nice silky black material that has long sleeves and suits his frame very well that also shows off his slender neck and collarbones-

“Ooo! Is that lace in the back! Turn around!” Bam lets out in excitement as he moves closer.

Sure enough, you got pretty roses laced into the material that is crocheted in and shows the skin underneath. You can see Mark’s sharp shoulder blades and slender back that is definitely an eye catcher.

“Is-is it bad?” Mark asks nervously as he stays still when he feels Bam starting to tie the back.

It ties up by the back of the neck as well as a belt wrapping around Mark’s waist to show off how tiny it is. 

“Bad, sweetie you look too good,” Jinyoung states.

Youngjae smacks Bam’s hand away to work on the belt that he totally smooths out just so he can touch Mark more.

“The only thing bad about you is that you look like a bad bitch ready to knock Daddy right off his feet,” Bam tells him.

“He’s not gonna be able to keep his hands off you,” Youngjae adds.

“Here, we should add some lip gloss. Jinyoung-” Bam starts.

“Already on it. Come here, Mark, let’s work our magic and do a few touches.”

Jinyoung takes Mark’s hand and leads him to sit in front of his mirror as Bam races to his room to grab some things. 

“I bet if we styled his hair like this,” Youngjae begins giving out some ideas as his hands play with Mark’s hair.

Jinyoung and him go over some different ways as Mark sits there patiently with bubbles of excitement and nerves growing. 

“Wait, did you put on sexy panties?!” Bam’s voice is heard as he rushes back into the room.

Mark bites his lip shyly with a full on blush. The way he averts his eyes to his pants as he fiddles with his fingers let them know that he did.

“I-I um thought about thigh highs and garters the next time but like maybe put them on at his place? Like w-with a short skirt and um crop top?” 

All three stop and imagine this.

“Can you imagine if his nipples were pierced too? And the crop top was see through?” Bam says out loud.

“Fuck, and the skirt was so short you’d see glimpses of his panties that when he bent over talk about seeing the full moon,” Youngjae adds.

“And him being cute in thigh highs with a garter that makes you want to take it off slowly and tease him while doing it?” Jinyoung says while all three omegas make eye contact.

They have to make this happen and soon. Like tonight. Like while Mark is gone, they’re gonna get this shit and have Mark model in it and take photos later tonight---gasp! They should make it an omega’s night in. Oh, they’re smirks are giving away the naughtiness that’s going to ensue. 

Mark looks at them through the mirror amused as he has no idea what they’re huddling together and whispering about but they seem really stoked about it so he’s stoked about it too. 

“Ah! But first, let's finish getting Mark ready!” 

They soon move to surround Mark and work their magic…

“TA-DA!” Youngjae exclaims with his sunshine smile as they do a big reveal.

Mark’s hair is styled and his eyes popping while those pillowy lips are just begging to be kissed. They even put on earrings that would look good with this outfit and when Mark shyly smiles up at the mirror, they know Mr. Lim doesn’t stand a chance.

“Just look at you! Your date is gonna be banger,” Bam winks.

Jinyoung lightly smacks his arm but is smiling despite getting onto him because hey, that was a good one.

“You really think he’ll like it?” Mark asks as he hopes Jaebum will.

“Mark, he bought you this outfit didn’t he? He knows you’re gonna look good in it,” Jinyoung reassures him.

Mark beams at that and wiggles in his seat happily. 

“Oh! I need to find-” Mark starts but his best friends got him covered as they all show the items he was needing.

From the baggy sweats he can easily slide over his pants to the big hoodie and mask to cover his face. 

“Leave the hat off. It should be fine like this and don’t worry about the shoes. You’ll be in the car in no time for someone to really be paying attention to them,” Bam tells him.

“Yeah, besides, Mr. Lim is probably already here and waiting outside,” Youngjae teases.

Sure enough, Mark gets a ding on his phone of a text. The boys try hard not to squeal at the contact name as Jaebum comes up as Daddy,

‘Morning baby. I hope you slept well. Just wanted to let you know that I’m here but please take your time. Daddy doesn’t mind waiting though I’m really excited to see you again that I couldn’t help but come a bit early.’

“How sappy,” Youngjae snorts.

“He’s totally into you,” Bam replies.

But Mark isn’t listening as he is reading over the text again and again. His heart beating away with emotions as his Daddy makes him melt on the spot.

Jinyoung snorts next as Mark is lost in a daze now with a happy sigh along with his eyes sparkling in glee. 

“Alright lover boy, your man is waiting downstairs, so let's see you out.”

Mark nods, following obediently as he doesn’t hesitate to take Jinyoung’s outstretched hand and be led to the door.

“Make sure you have lots of fun now!” Youngjae tells him.

“Don’t hold back and just be yourself. Everything will be fine,” Bam reassures.

“And when you come home, we can have a night in with just us and have fun, how does that sound?” Jinyoung speaks next as they reach the door.

“Thanks guys,” Mark replies as he knows the guys are cheering him on and being very supportive.

They’re really great friends and roommates. 

Mark turns to see them all smiling at him. Youngjae has two thumbs up and Bam wiggles his eyebrows at him while Jinyoung has a confident smile on his face that everything will be just fine.

Mark takes a deep breath and smiles himself, “Ok, I’m off on my first date.”  
They all hug him and wish him the best before Mark takes off down the hallway. The three watch as he disappears around the corner.

“He’s so gonna be fucked on every surface of that place,” Bam states.

“Probably within the first five seconds of entering,” Youngjae agrees.

“Just what wild fantasies are you two having in your head right now?” Jinyoung wonders before saying, “Let’s hurry and plan out tonight. Youngjae, you’re in charge of music and games. Bam you’re in charge of the food and drinks and I’ll get our outfits ready.”

They all grow excited as Jinyoung starts to close the door behind them…

My Baby: Morning Daddy! I’m ready and coming down now. Can’t wait to see you.

Jaebum has the biggest smile plastered on his face as he reads the text. Just when he thought the word, ‘Daddy’ would just affect him by putting him in the mood, he’s now grown to find his chest swelling and heart melting when Mark uses it with different meaning. Where he can imagine Mark greeting him with those bright blue eyes and big smile that would make him feel all sorts of things.

Wait, Mark was coming. As in Mark would appear any second now! Shit! He must look like a huge dork just grinning down at his phone like an idiot! 

He’s quick to put his phone down and look up before he remembers he has tinted windows so no one can see what he’s doing in his own vehicle. 

It makes him chuckle as he leans his head back against the headrest as even this embarrassment can’t stop his happiness. He feels like he’s on cloud nine. His stomach doing butterflies as he’s so giddy. This happiness is like when his career really took off. When he’s deep in work doing what he loves and showing off his passion. When he got his first reward to the many more afterwards. To enjoying the good moments with his close friends. And now this one. Where he gets to go on a date with his baby. He’s never been this excited to go on a date before. Where usually he’s so calm and collected. Knowing how to woo the woman and is always a gentleman. He’s good at keeping it classy and professional where they’ll part ways at the end of the night. But this was different. This was personal. Mark wasn’t just a one night stand. He was way more than that. He’s not taking him out to some fancy restaurant to pass some time and fall in bed at some high class hotel the next. No, this was his baby that he wants to be up close and personal with. To be romantic and intimate. To show him all of him as Mark has been showing all of him back. This wasn’t just about impressing someone, this was being open and vulnerable. This was showing glimpses of his life that not many get to see and be a part of and he really wants Mark to be a part of it. Where he hopes down the line they can wake up in bed next to one another--

Is it bad that he wishes that day could be soon?

Fuck, he’s got it bad. Like real bad as Mark continues to prove how perfectly matched they are. As all Mark has to do is sit there all shyly and Jaebum would give him the world. 

Ah! Just imagining Mark doing that right now has his heart beating faster!

Jaebum cups his face as he can feel the burning flush growing along with his happiness. Curling into himself as he has so much energy that he wants to just shout it to the world about how Mark makes him feel---

HONK!!!!

Jaebum’s squeal of delight stops abruptly as he jerks from accidentally hitting the horn on the steering wheel. 

For crying out loud, he keeps making a fool out of himself and if Yugyeom and Jackson were here they’d surely be laughing their asses off by now. Hopefully Mark wasn’t out yet. He checks to make sure as he’s in clear view of where Mark should exit from his dorm from his parking spot. 

OK, good. Thankfully Mark doesn’t have to know the uncool sides of him yet. He needs to remain badass and sexy so Mark will fall for him for sure. Ooo! Here he comes now! 

Jaebum sees Mark coming around the corner with his head down low. He can’t help but feel his chest warm at Mark being kind and doing what he asked by covering himself up in public. And don’t get him wrong, he honestly could care less about being caught. Hell, he’d be happy if he got caught with this beautiful omega. He just doesn’t want anything bad to happen to Mark. He doesn’t want him to lose his scholarship or get banned from this college. Or kicked out of his dorm. He also knows how shy Mark is and knows having paparazzi and news reporters following him everywhere would put him in a panic. So this was the best option. And if things get really serious between them down the line, Mark will eventually be out of his class and the college can’t do anything about them dating. And hopefully by then, Mark will be comfortable going places with him in public. But if not, Jaebum wouldn’t mind either, cause then they can just hide in his home for hours on end doing nothing and he’d still be really happy. 

He’s definitely whipped for Mark.

Just look at him, pulling up so Mark doesn’t have to walk far and even leaning over to open the passenger door for him like a gentleman. Mark smiles at him shyly as he slides in, shutting the door before putting on his seat belt.

Talk about a luxury car. The inside was super nice and still looked brand new like the day he bought it. It would be a shame if it ever got stained, especially in the backseat--

Mark, bad! Don’t be thinking about car sex at a time like this!

Mark flushes and ducks his head to look away from the backseat. He can’t help it. It’s one of his kinks ok! It always looked so hot on screen and the thought of Jaebum unable to contain the need to fuck him that he had to pull over and pound into him in the backseat is hard to not think about. Oh god, think about something else, think about something else--

“So baby-” Jaebum starts the conversation completely unaware of Mark’s inner turmoil, “What do you think about the car?”

Say something. You gotta say something so you don’t pop a boner and stink up his car with your sweet scent. Just say anything! The first thing that comes to mind---

“Fuck me.” 

The brakes are hit hard and Jaebum hasn’t even left the parking lot yet cause excuse me?

Meanwhile, Mark is going wide eyed and ready to die out of embarrassment cause he’s been betrayed by his instincts. But luckily the anxiety, shyness and embarrassment keep him from getting hard and now he’s no longer thinking about dick but yeeting himself out of the car instead.

“What did you say, baby?” Jaebum asks after clearing his throat.

Mark realizes his mask is still on and that he could play this off. Yeah, just take off the mask and tell him you like the car. So he does just that. He slowly takes off the mask, tries to hide his shaking hands and opens his mouth to say,

“I said I really like you.” 

Mark gasps as it happened again! Now he’s beet red and heart pounding as he’s completely ruined this first date already with him such a mess already.

“N-no I...I’m so-sorry,” Mark tries to stutter out as his nerves grow.

But then Jaebum is leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. It stops Mark’s thoughts as his brain blanks and he finds himself breathing out when Jaebum slowly pulls back. Now Mark’s in a daze just looking at Jaebum’s warm smile and eyes shining happily,

“You have no idea how hearing those words make me feel, baby.”

He takes his free hand and takes Mark’s hand in his own, “It actually helps to know how much this date means to you as it does me. That we both are worried about messing something up. But I can guarantee you that you’re already making me want to go on a second date with you.”

“But this one hasn’t even started yet,” Mark lets out as he melts from Jaebum’s words.

Jaebum lifts their intertwined hands up and kisses the back of Mark’s hand while looking at him with those eyes, “I know.” 

Mark’s heart skips a beat before beating that crazy rhythm, “Jae-Jaebum…”

He’s so affected and you can clearly see it all over his face as well as hear it in his tone. Fuck, it makes Jaebum want to pull the car over and bring Mark into his lap to hold and kiss---

Nope, down boy! The date’s just started! You’re not some teenager. Show him you’re not just a horny man and bring him back to your place first. Then go from there.

He can’t help but lean over once more to press a kiss to Mark’s cheek. He has to show some affection or he’ll burst from the need to love on his baby. Mark lets out a happy noise from the affection before sinking into his seat. His cheek feels so warm and matching his hand that Jaebum’s still holding onto.

Did Mark ever tell anyone how sexy it was watching a man drive one handed? Like how is it possible? He doesn’t know, but Jaebum’s nailing it as Mark watches him dreamily. They end up falling into a comfortable silence as they refuse to let go of each other’s hand and keep sneaking glances when they think the other isn’t looking. But they know the other is looking and it makes them feel even more giddy inside.

Ok, so maybe Mark forgot just how rich and famous Lim Jaebeom is because this boy doesn’t care about that. He genuinely likes Jaebum so forgive him as when they pull up to his home that Mark goes into shock because they were in a very fancy rich neighborhood. Like you can’t just enter this neighborhood unless you have permission. It all made sense when Jaebum had stopped at the big gate and greeted the person that let them pass but Mark was too busy off in la-la land of being in the same car as Jaebum to think about it until now. Where the house stands away from his neighbors a good bit and is everything one could dream of. Right? Wrong. Not like they don’t have those types of houses but Jaebum’s wasn’t a house. It was a single bedroom apartment. 

“Do you like it? I know it’s probably not what you’re expecting but I really didn’t see me getting a house with just myself living in it. It would just be empty space and more things to clean so I figured-”

“I think it's cool! The fact that even though you could afford any house you’d like but still chose to live like this...it...it actually suits you.” 

“You actually think it’s cool?” Jaebum is taken back by Mark being genuinely interested.

“Yeah because you’re different. From the first time I met you I knew it wasn’t about the money. That they could pay you a dollar for your work and you’d still be happy because someone out there enjoyed it. That you were able to be yourself and be accepted for it. You’re always so kind and humble no matter how many people come your way or how high up in your career you get. I mean, you turned down so many famous companies just to do things your own way. Just so you wouldn’t have to follow anyone’s rules or be bound down by no one. You’re not afraid to express yourself and give your all when it comes to your passions. You’re a professor at my college, Jaebum! You really don’t act rich and famous nor do you rub it in people’s faces. So if you had taken me to this big mansion I would’ve known something wasn’t right here.” 

Damn, it’s like Mark’s been his friend for years now with the way he described him. Speaking so openly about how he saw him that Jaebum finds himself smiling softly. Mark really wasn’t like the others. He’s not even the typical sugar baby that would demand money and all the rich things. No, Mark just craved for that connection. For the intimacy. That you could just shower him in love and affection and Mark would be the happiest in the world. He truly was a sweet person. 

“Jaebum?” Mark asks after a moment of Jaebum just staring at him. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Are you ok? You never replied after I talked. Are you nervous like I am? Afraid to word vomit because that’s what I just did and I’m sorry-”

“You’re perfect.” 

“What?” Mark can barely make out Jaebum’s mumbling before Jaebum snaps out of it and turns the car off.

“I said, would you like to come inside?”

Mark nods as he giggles watching Jaebum hurriedly take off his seat belt and race to get to his door before he can even take off his own. By the time Mark gets his off, Jaebum helps him out of the car and toward the apartment complex. Mark’s nerves are going and his tummy is doing flips but he’s not alone as he can feel Jaebum’s hand tremble lightly. And that’s when Jaebum goes to unlock the door, he actually drops the keys where they both go down to retrieve them and almost bonk heads. Mark can’t help but giggle as they’re a mess and it’s good to hear Jaebum chuckle himself. Where they end up just standing outside the door staring at one another as their faces can’t contain their excitement and joy of being with one another. 

“Jaebum-”

“Mark-”

Both stop as they end up talking at the same time before they’re laughing again. Jaebum goes all eye smiles as Mark is so damn cute and precious right now. That he can’t help himself as cups Mark’s face and leans in for a kiss. It catches Mark off guard, his giggles stopping as his breath hitches when he feels Jaebum’s lips against his. Instantly, Mark reacts, hands clinging to Jaebum’s front as his knees start to turn into jelly. The two pull back shortly after but remain close. Both opening their eyes at the same time to lock gazes while still reeling from the affect of the kiss. Where not even two seconds later, they’re about to lean in for another when they hear a noise from the neighboring apartments next door. It’s the one across from them as a tall male stands with his back to the door trying very hard not to voice how this whole scene he watched unfold is going. Especially when he can feel Jaebum’s eyes boring holes into him. 

“Oh, don’t mind me. You two enjoy your little date,” the male says as he unlocks his door and turns to wink at them. 

Mark ducks to hide behind Jaebum while the alpha doesn’t get a chance to call out the person’s whole name before the door shuts,

“Yug-” 

Well, at least he’ll receive the teasing later. But thank god it was just Yugyeom. Which was a sign to get Mark inside before his luck goes south and Jackson decides to come back from his run around the block. 

Flipping the switch, Jaebum welcomes Mark inside before closing the door behind him. He takes his shoes off at the door before noticing Mark has already ventured further in. 

“Baby?” He sets his keys in the little bowl by the door before continuing.

“In here,” Mark calls out and Jaebum finds he’s in the living room.

He walks past the kitchen area and turns to his left to enter the living room where he stops in his tracks as he takes in Mark. Where really, he’s just looking around like any normal curious person would when entering a new place but it’s the fact that he's not wearing the big baggy clothing anymore. Nope, those were laying neatly in a folded pile on the coffee table while Mark showed off the outfit that was hidden underneath. 

“God Damn,” Jaebum breathes out as he’s rendered speechless.

It makes Mark look at him and Jaebum whines at how breathtaking he is. How the lighting from the window behind him adds to the glory of his beauty. Like how in the world did he get this lucky? 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Mark is getting a bit shy under that heated gaze and yet he finds he can’t look away.

“How am I looking at you?” Jaebum asks, his tone going deeper with a hint of arousal and playfulness.

He slowly stalks forward, their eyes remaining locked as Mark finds his heart hammering and breath hitching the closer he gets,

“Like you want to kiss me.” 

Mark says it the moment Jaebum is right there, their breaths mixing and Jaebum’s nose brushing along his. A hand comes to cup Mark’s face and softly caress his cheek as Jaebum grins at him,

“I can’t help it. The things you do to me...how you make me feel...doing things like this that make Daddy unable to resist. I’m trying to be good here, baby.”

Mark lets out a needy little whimper as Jaebum teases him by making him think he’s gonna lean in the rest of the way with a proper kiss but instead just brushes their lips together.

“Daddy, don’t tease,” Mark tells Jaebum as he latches on to his biceps.

“Ah, but aren’t you teasing me, kitten? Looking this good and not expecting me to react? You wanted my attention didn’t you? Missed my touch?”

Mark nods, blushing so prettily under his gaze, “W-wanted to look good for Daddy.”

Jaebum’s fingers trail down to trace along Mark’s chin as he keeps him looking into his gaze,

“You’re very pretty, baby. You look so fine that I’m having a hard time not undressing you right now and taking you on the couch right over there.”

Mark shivers at those words and how Jaebum’s eyes look like they’re undressing him now. Like he’s about to devour him whole and Mark wants that. But first--

“I-I-I’m sorry but I...gotta pee.”

He can’t help it. When he gets really nervous or anxious it makes him have to pee and running around to get ready for the date and then it actually happening, well, Mark can’t hold it in much longer. In fact, it was the whole reason he started to venture ahead of Jaebum in the first place until he saw interesting things on the shelf that distracted him. 

Jaebum goes from full aroused and raring to go to chuckling at how adorable Mark is right now. He’s not only blushing shyly but he’s worried he might’ve just ruined the mood. Really, it just makes Mark even more endearing to him.

“Is that what you were looking for earlier? It’s back that way near my bedroom,” Jaebum directs as he backs off and shows him.

Mark thanks him before bowing politely and heading inside the bathroom. The door closes and Jaebum can’t keep the grin off his face. Dammit, he’s even giddy over Mark using his bathroom. What is wrong with him?! 

Alright, you need to take a breather. You said you wanted to show Mark more of you. That’s it not just sex between you two. So obviously you can manage to keep your dick in your pants for at least an hour right? But when he closes his eyes to take a moment to breathe, he sees Mark in his current outfit and oh sweet jesus, he’s gonna need some holy water.

Ok, you need a distraction. Living room fool! Stop standing here waiting like a doting parent for their child, Mark knows how to use the bathroom by himself. So go to the living room and find something to do. Something you can talk about for when he comes back.

Ah! Put on some music! That’ll help. 

Jaebum goes back into the living room and to the shelves Mark had been in front of and starts to look over the titles. He ends up getting lost in his thoughts as he debates what would be good to listen to because some tracks were sensual and others very sexual. He wants to set a mood but he doesn’t want to set THE mood just yet. Though Jaebum, you already showed you were ready to pounce not even a moment ago. And would it be rude to play his own songs--

“If we’re being honest here, I already knew we’d have the same taste in music since I’ve listened to every song you’ve not only written and published but songs you’ve sang yourself. But if you need helping deciding on one, I really like your JUS2 album.”

Jaebum turns to see Mark standing there and taking out the album for the alpha to see.

“Are you telling me you’re a fanboy of mine?” 

He meant it only teasing but Mark took it seriously,

“No, I don’t want you to think of me differently. Though I won’t lie as I really admire your work and your passions or I wouldn’t have wanted to come all the way over here to Korea. I don’t just look up to you, I respect you and what you do and I hope one day I can be as good as you are. But I would never get close to you for any ill intentions nor does it affect my feelings for you because these are real. And spending time with you made my crush bloom into all sorts of emotions so please don’t see me as a fanboy cause I want to be more than that with you. I-I wanna be your boyfriend.”

Jaebum got the whole confession right here, right now as Mark says it with fierceness in his eyes but blushing up a storm, all while clinging the JUS2 album close to his chest. 

He’s too adorable I tell you! How can this not make your heart soar with emotions all while wanting to make love to this sweet baby?! And wait, does Mark not know they’re already dating?

“You. Me. Bedroom. Now.” 

Hmm? Mark is confused for a second as Jaebum suddenly only says one worded answers before taking the album from his hands. Was Jaebum in alpha Daddy mode right now? Does he mean now, now? Or like now in a few seconds now-

Jaebum is busy putting the CD in the player and turning it on before Mark’s body kicks into gear and he moves to head to the bedroom. Especially when Jaebum’s eyes land on him and yep, he means business. In fact, Mark doesn’t even have time to move far before Jaebum is sweeping him off his feet and carrying him to the bedroom.

“Daddy?” Mark asks before he finds himself bouncing on the bed from Jaebum putting him there before the alpha points,

“Stay right there.”

Mark remains still as he isn’t sure now if Jaebum is angry, horny, or what as the alpha moves about the room. He ends up going to the dresser where he opens the top drawer and digs into it before pulling out a canister. 

“Ok, so maybe I should’ve phrased things definitely but if I didn’t make myself clear before I am now,” Jaebum says this before turning to face Mark after closing the drawer.

“When I said I wanted to be your Daddy I meant it but I also meant being your boyfriend. I said before that this isn’t some contract bullshit. This is you and me. We’re together. In a relationship and this is a date, baby. So how bout we do something that’ll not only bond us closer but something you told me you wanted to try.” 

Mark listens to every word as Jaebum moves back over to the bed and sits down. He sits the canister near the edge before helping to take Mark’s heeled boots off and setting them down on the floor nearby. Mark curls his feet under him as he bites his lower lip and fiddles with the bed sheets. Words fail him but he nods, not wanting Jaebum to think he wasn’t listening. It’s just a bit overwhelming. All these emotions. These new experiences with his nerves and anxiety mixing in. But he trusts Jaebum and it makes him happy knowing the alpha wants to be with him like that. That he listened to him and made it clear of his intentions. And knowing they’re actually boyfriends well...it makes Mark both excited and shy at the same time. 

“Please,” Mark manages to get out as he reaches out to touch the alpha.

He touches his hand that Jaebum ends up squeezing back in response. 

“Just relax baby. This is a safe space for you. You’re always welcome in my home and you never have to hold back around me. I’m here, no matter if it’s as your teacher, your boyfriend, whatever it may be. I’m here.”

“A-and if I need reassurance?” Mark is hesitant to ask this as he knows how annoying it can be.

How someone might think Mark is doubting them or doesn’t believe them but it’s actually him needing to be reminded so he can block out those bad thoughts and anxiety. To be able to fight against them even if the obvious is in front of him. 

Jaebum’s expression goes soft as he positions himself in front of Mark, their knees touching,

“Anytime I’ll be there to answer, baby. And anytime you need to stop or for us to slow down, let me know. I don’t mind waiting. Nor will I get upset either. It’s just you and me. Doesn’t matter what anyone else says or thinks about us. Just focus on me.”

Jaebum says this right as the song comes on that the two can’t help but smile at the irony. It brings a giggle out of Mark and a light chuckle from Jaebum as the two feel closer to one another as well as more comfortable. Their knees keep touching and the two make sure to press back more for better contact before Jaebum picks up the canister.

“You still up for shotgunning?” 

Mark perks up at that as Jaebum not only remembered him mentioning it but actually went and got some so they could do it?!

“Yeah I mean, I’ve always wanted to try it for romantic purposes only.” 

Jaebum smiles at Mark’s innocence as he opens the canister and starts taking out the contents. There’s a bag of weed inside but just enough for a small blunt and nothing more. There’s also paper inside to roll the weed up in and a lighter.

“I really don’t do this much anymore. More like for a special occasion type thing compared to back in my teenage years. Jackson and Yugyeom used to smoke a lot with me too. You’d be surprised how much weed actually calmed Jackson down. It would make Yugyeom giggle a lot but weed affects everyone differently.”

Mark watches as Jaebum puts it all together with careful movements so he doesn’t spill the contents. It kind of stinks that it makes Mark’s nose twitch. But there was something about the way Jaebum did the simplest of things that Mark found he could watch him do for hours and this was pretty hot to see. Especially when Jaebum licks the edges of the paper slowly to form the blunt. And yes, Mark was eyeing Jaebum’s fingers with the shiny rings that he might have a hand kink too--

“What about you? What did smoking weed do?”

Jaebum holds the blunt as he’s about to light it and gives Mark a playful look,

“Looks like you’re about to find out.”

Mark pouts cutely in response but soon Jaebum is lighting up the blunt before taking a puff. Mark watches fascinated as the alpha breathes it in and holds it before letting it go out through his nose. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle at Mark’s expression as he’s paying close attention and trying to soak up every detail. 

“You ready?” 

Mark nods as he leans in instinctively, lips parting for easier access. 

“Remember, just relax. Let me do all the work. It’s just like a kiss. Just experience it and your body will do the rest.” 

“You’ve shotgunned before?” Mark asks curiously. 

“No. So it’ll be a learning experience for the both of us.”

Oh, there was just something about hearing this would be Jaebum’s first that makes Mark’s heart react. But then Jaebum’s taking another puff of the blunt before cupping the back of his nape and pulling him in. Mark doesn’t have time to think as the alpha’s lips are on his and Mark opens right up for him. He can feel the smoke entering his mouth before Jaebum keeps his mouth against his for a few seconds before pulling back. Mark is in a daze as he instinctively lets the smoke out of his mouth and their eyes lock.

“Did you like it?” Jaebum asks with amusement.

“Again,” Mark says as he didn’t get a good chance to savor the moment.

Jaebum chuckles before taking another puff and this time, finding Mark leaning in to meet him. Lips touch before mouths open and they share the smoke between them. The kiss is slow and sensual that makes it very intimate and hot. It sends pleasant shivers down his spine. 

The two pull back, both letting smoke out through their mouths before they get giddy. Mark can feel it setting in as his nerves are calming and his need to touch is heightened. It gives Jaebum a pleasant surprise in return as he finds Mark straddling his lap and diving in for a third time. One hand goes to Mark’s waist as Jaebum holds the blunt in the other while the two kiss. Not afraid in sliding tongues together as they make out a bit and smoke ends up coming out through their noses as the kiss deepens. 

It’s not long before the two keep doing this process. Passing the smoke between them and making out as limbs tangle and they end up lying down on their sides. The blunt eventually becomes no more and the two are a dorky smile of a mess. Both clinging and laughing at the sheer happiness alone. 

Mark finds out that weed makes Jaebum talk. It could be about anything and nothing but Jaebum is gonna talk about it. Going deep into conversation as he stares intently at you. High or not, Jaebum is still very passionate and in between sweet slow kisses, he’s talking to Mark. Telling him about his childhood days to random days he has during the week. He’ll talk about Jackson and Yugyeom and about how lonely he was before Mark came along. And god, once he started to talk about Mark, he wouldn’t stop. Praise after praise, just letting Mark know how happy he makes him. How lucky he feels. How crazy Mark can rile him up.

And Mark, sweet, precious Mark. He doesn’t have his nerves and anxiety to stop him. He’s not just a giggly cute mess, oh no, he’s very touchy. Has to literally glue his body to you and latches on and doesn’t plan to let go anytime soon. He also can’t keep from saying Jaebum’s name constantly as they talk back and forth. Telling Jaebum about things in America and how his own childhood was like. He even tells him about not really having any friends until he came here and that his dorm mates are his best friends and he can’t see himself being without them. And that Jaebum must be his imagination because he’s too damn fine and perfect to be real and that his pecs aren’t just glorious but he’s the best alpha he could ever ask for. And that he’s the perfect Daddy for him. 

Time goes by between the two just talking and getting to know one another until their conversation goes from something random to both just going silent as they get lost in each other’s eyes. Where they’re both staring deeply and soon find out that weed also gives them another symptom. 

It makes them horny.

Both lick their lips at the same time, their eyes being drawn there before glancing back up to see they’re thinking the same time. It’s like a firework going off between them where one second they’re still and the next they’re grabbing the other to pull them closer as mouths crash together and Jaebum rolls Mark underneath him…

The sound of the front door opens as Jackson peeks his head in with a big ol smirk on his face. You guessed it, he’s come to see how the date is going cause surely the two would’ve done all the fucking at the beginning of the date right? Wrong. So wrong. In fact, Jackson doesn’t even get further than a few steps in before hearing the two very much getting it on. And not in the bedroom either oh no, that’s where it started and currently after going through random places in the house, the two can’t keep their hands off each other. And now Jackson is staring wide eyed in the kitchen with Mark bent over the island with Jaebum pounding into him from behind.

“Fuck, Daddy yes! Fu-fuck it feels so good, Daddy...don’t stop--right there...fuck me Daddy!” 

Jackson can only see the top half of Mark and it’s covered in love marks and bites. Red and purple hickies dye the skin as Mark claws at the marble counter top and his eyes roll back in his head from intense bliss. Jaebum’s in the same boat with multiple scratches down his arms and shoulders, bite and love marks dotting especially along his chest area and man are those hips moving at a fast, sharp pace while he grunts in pleasure. Hands holding Mark in place as he fucks into him,

“You gonna cum from Daddy’s cock again, baby? Am I making you feel that good? Clenching me so tightly, you want me to fill you up again? Fuck more cum in you?” 

“Yes! Please! Yours, Daddy...fuck it inside me...oh...cum...gonna cum, make me cum Daddy-”

Nope. No. No no no. Not again. 

Jackson tries to book it out of there because he is not about to get trapped again with another boner and--

He can hear Mark crying out as he cums and Jaebum fucking him through it.

Jackson throws open the front door before slamming it shut behind him and slumping against it. His face is flushed, he definitely has a boner and he’s never gonna get Mark’s cry of pleasure out of his head anytime soon---

There’s a chuckle heard before Jackson makes eye contact with Yugyeom leaning against his door frame with a smirk on his face.

“You! You told me they already fucked! Wait, get back here!” Jackson shouts as he races to Yugyeom’s door just for it to slam in his face.

“Don’t act like I don’t have a spare key, Yugyeom! Now open this door and bleach my eyes so I can stop witnessing such sins before Jinyoung kills me!” 

Yugyeom does open the door but he makes sure Jackson can’t forget as he mentions their names and innuendos every few minutes. Now Jackson can never look at a fruit basket sitting on the kitchen counter top the same ever again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes, I know, the smut was short, hot and sweet but for good reason because there's some more explicit coming up when the omegas have a night in. So stay tuned. ;) 
> 
> P.S. Drugs are bad. I've just always found the shotgunning part romantic and sexy for some reason; don't know why since I'm so against drugs and never done any in my life. XD But shrugs. It was fun writing the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark walks in a happy daze toward his dorm room. His face hurts from smiling so much but that fact just makes him smile more because of how his date went with Jaebum. It was perfect! I’m talking about full on paradise as they listened to music and talked passionately about their interests. And the sex, we can’t forget about that which they did plenty of. And I mean plenty. Jaebum’s whole apartment reeked of their mixed scents and they definitely stained the couch but it was so worth it. He remembers hearing Jaebum growling in arousal while he eventually put his clothes back on and found the alpha staring at the wet spot on the bed from all his slick.

“This is gonna make me have a boner all night. Fuck, I’m already getting hard.”

It made Mark giggle and pleased to know how much Jaebum liked him and wasn’t afraid to show it. Made him happy and desired as Jaebum could barely keep his hands off him even after they were both fully clothed and he was driving him back. How Jaebum took his time, thinking of ways to make the date last longer just to spend more time with him, even if that meant going under the speed limit and catching every red light. The one that really gave it away was when Jaebum kept taking the wrong turn on purpose when they both knew that Jaebum drives to the college for work practically every day to suddenly forget now. But Mark doesn’t say anything about it. Instead it makes him all giddy and warm inside as he squeezes their intertwined hands together. Besides, Mark was just fine watching Jaebum drive and wouldn’t complain one bit if the twenty minute ride turned into two hours. 

But alas, the date had to come to an end and after stalling for a bit longer and a few, maybe hundred kisses in the car, Mark was now back at the dorm where he finds quite the sight the moment he enters the dorm.

Balloons, streamers, changing neon lights in the background and the furniture all moved around. Ah, that’s right. They’re supposed to be having an omega’s night in and it seems the party is about to get started. 

“Mark! Welcome home, skrrt skrrt!” Bam lets out excitedly as he finishes setting the food and drinks out.

Bam is jamming to the beat of the next song that comes on while making his way over to Mark,

“Are you ready? Cause it’s about to be popping! Bllrr!” 

Mark giggles fondly at Bam being himself before they hear the other two,

“Is Mark here?!” Jinyoung lets out from down the hall.

“He made it just in time!” Youngjae exclaims before appearing.

Mark finds a long haired Youngjae running toward him before glomping him to the floor. Youngjae cackles loudly, the wig secured tightly that it doesn’t even move with all his sporadic movements. Youngjae’s sporting a loose top that hangs off one shoulder to show off his tattoo there with his short shorts clinging on nicely as he now sits on top of Mark.

“Do you like it? Jinyoung said the theme of tonight is to let out your inner hoe,” Youngjae sunshine smiles out.

“I said it was to dress as the opposite sex but whatever,” Jinyoung sasses as he walks into the living room.

He even walks the part with his hips swaying from side to side as he struts in with a long skirt that splits down the side to show off his muscled thigh. He has a button up shirt that’s tied into a shape of a bra, making his pecs squeeze together more to look like boobs. But his chiseled abs and size make it hard to fake being a girl but it’s all in good fun here. And hey, his long hair frames his face nicely.

“You look like your Mom if you don’t go below the neck,” Bam teases and finds a pillow thrown his way.

“Just wait until I dress you up.”

Bam squeezes the pillow excitedly, “Sign me up baby! I’ve always wanted to see how bad of a bitch I can be. And to see Yugyeom’s reaction of course. You’ve better have gotten heels too because I came to slay, not just play.” 

“Yeah yeah, right this way your highness,” Jinyoung states as he flips his hair over his shoulder dramatically and begins walking back down the hall.

“Come on, Mark, we need to dress you up too! It’ll be fun!” Youngjae exclaims while helping Mark up before taking his hand and leading him toward the others.

“Guys I don't know…” Mark says nervously as he’s shut himself in the bathroom.

“It can’t be that bad, let us see,” Jinyoung tries to coax him out.

“Yeah, we’re not gonna make fun of you. This was just to help us let loose and bond closer,” Youngjae adds.

“You’re telling me you’ve never wondered what you’d look like if you were a female omega and not a male one?” Bam tries to hype him up instead.

“I-I’ve thought about it but not to this extent. L-ike why do I have to wear fake nipple piercings too?”

“Because it goes with the outfit, duh!” Bam says, “Look, I even have fake tits on with this bra I’m wearing.”

Youngjae snorts, “The push up bra did not help you at all. You still had to stuff them.”

“No one asked you!” Bam says as he pushes Youngjae playfully onto the bed, “I look damn good in this dress and you can’t lie, you’d fuck me. This silver haired wig and green contacts make me stand out too.”

“Mark, hey, it’s really ok. It’s just us. No one else is gonna see so please give it a chance. If you find you don’t like it then you can take off. No one is forcing you,” Jinyoung says over the two’s bickering.

“....K…”

The three coo as Mark sounds super shy but soon the door is unlocking and opening just a crack. Mark’s long hair slides past his shoulder as one blue eye peeks out from behind the door.

“That’s it, Mark. One step at a time,” Jinyoung reassures as he finds Mark’s hand and takes it in his.

“This may take you out of your comfort zone but it’ll help put you back in it and build your confidence up!” Youngjae says while smiling warmly at him.

“If it helps, just imagine everyone else naked,” Bam states.

Mark instantly flushes and starts to shy away.

“Bam you idiot!” Jinyoung scolds as Youngjae covers Bam’s mouth to keep him from saying anything else.

“No, Mark, ignore Bam. Just look at me. Do I look bad?”

“N-no...you look very cute,” Mark lets out as he latches onto Jinyoung's arm.

Jinyoung manages to get him out of the bathroom and the three stop to take him in. Mark was beautiful both as a woman and a male. With the way his feminine and mascline features blended perfectly, Mark could literally crossdress like this and no one would suspect he was a male underneath. And damn was he cute! 

Jinyoung has to give Mr. Lim props because this whole outfit except for the fake nipple piercings came from the gift boxes. From the thigh high socks to the garter and short skirt. To the see through crop top and choker, down to the black prim and proper shoes a school girl would wear. 

They wanted to eat him up, he was too adorable!

And it didn’t help that he was already wearing make up which lt me tell you, did not even smudge during all those rounds of sex earlier. Not like Mark needed makeup to start with because he’s flawless but it did heighten his features more and bring attention to his already natural beauty.

All three omegas started gushing and cooing. Surrounding Mark with lots of affection and praises that make him get all bashful. He hides in Jinyoung’s arms, who keeps him close instinctively before whispering into his ear,

“Let’s go enjoy some good food and have fun. Just us four.”

“Time to get this party started!” Bam hollers and Youngjae joins in before they lock arms and begin their strut out of the room.

Mark giggles as he finds himself growing comfortable again and lets Jinyoung lead him toward the others…

The music is still going as the four omegas lounge about stuffing their faces full of food. Bam has long since kicked off his high heels cause dancing in them hurt like a bitch after a while. He’s currently got his feet propped up on Jinyoung’s lap as Jinyoung works his magic.

“I don’t understand how girls can even twerk in heels like these like seriously, props to them for making music videos while dancing in heels cause I can’t…ooo...ow...ah...fuck that feels good.”

“Well if you didn’t down three shots you'd probably would’ve felt the pain way sooner,” Jinyoung lightly scolds him.

“But we’re supposed to be letting loose! We’re in college for crying out loud. So Yolo!”

They were all having a blast. It took Mark a bit but seeing his best friends letting loose and having fun had him back in his comfort zone in no time. That one minute Youngjae and Bam were dancing together and the next, Mark joined in. It wasn’t long before laughter and smiles filled the room and a few drinks were shared among them. Mark’s never drank before either so he only had one shot but he has been nibbling on them fancy chocolate bites Bam placed on the table since a few moments ago. 

Bam leans back against the couch as he curls his toes with Jinyoung continuing to massage him. Out of all of them, Mark is the most sober as they might’ve had a bit too much to drink. He blames Youngjae as he’s the one who came up with the game where the loser has to take a shot. But since Mark didn’t want to drink more they didn’t pressure him and had him take shots of juice instead. Speaking of Youngjae,

“Look, Youngjae’s living the best life!” Bam points out.

Jinyoung has to move Bam’s feet out of his face because for some reason Bam thought he needed to speak with his toes as well. But the moment Jinyoung puts his legs down and focuses enough to see what Bam’s talking about, he smirks.

Oh, Youngjae was living his best life alright as he was currently straddling Mark’s lap and demanding attention from him. Seems Youngjae was jealous of their alone time last night and now wanted a turn.

“But I want a kiss. Just one!” Youngjae whines.

“I don’t want to upset Daddy,” Mark tells him.

“Then ask him. In fact, let’s send him a picture. Bam! Get off your ass and take a picture of us!” 

Youngjae gets very demanding and clingy when drunk and there’s no telling him no in this state either. 

“Ugh! Fine! Give me a second...I need to find my phone first,” Bam groans out as he’s looking around.

Where did he put it? He swore he heard lots of dings earlier...oh yeah! It's on the table by the food because he doesn’t have any pockets in this dress and had set it down so he could carry his plate over to the couch.

Bam attempts to move and ends up on the floor in a fit of laughter. Jinyoung snorts before getting up himself,

“Just stay there so you don’t hurt yourself. I’ll get your phone.”

“It’s on the table next to the sweets!” Bam tells him and pats his leg as he walks past.

Jinyoung enters the kitchen and only needs to stop once as the room spun. Ok, so next time they knew better than to challenge Youngjae for that boy can hold his liquor far better than they can.

Finally making his way to the table, he finds Bam’s phone right next to the box of chocolates that if any of them were pay closer attention to would see on the label that it says,

‘For adults only. Added ingredient to help put one in the mood’

But do they notice? No.

“Jinyoungie, can you bring more of those chocolates please?” Mark calls out.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung calls back as he picks up the box and takes it back with him.

Bam almost drops his phone after Jinyoung hands it to him before he sees Mark taking the box of chocolate. Mark always had a sweet tooth and it made him happy to see him perk up excitedly while taking the box from Jinyoung.

“Ooo! I want one! Are they good? You’ve eaten so many already,” Youngjae says.

He forgets about taking a photo for a moment as he pops a chocolate in his mouth and chews,

“Mmm. Taste good. I bet it would taste better kissing you. Can we try? Oh wait, you said you needed to ask permission first. Bam-” Youngjae hollers just to have Bam put a hand to his face.

“I’m right here, stop hollering. Now get into position. Jinyoung, come join.”

Jinyoung appears from behind Bam and moves to Mark’s other side. The box of chocolates is moved over out of view before all three omegas smile up at the camera. 

“Skrrt Skrrt, done!” Bam exclaims as he shows them.

Youngjae starts pulling on Bam to sit in his lap, “You too. All together.”

The four start having fun taking random photos. Forgetting what they originally were doing this for as they fall into fits of giggles and smiles. All until Youngjae starts placing kisses on Mark’s cheeks that Jinyoung remembers,

“Bam, send it to Yugyeom to send to Mr. Lim.”

“Shit, I forgot. Hold on.”

Jinyoung has to pry Youngjae off him for a second and they can hear Youngjae loudly whining,

“Just one kiss! Just one! You got to kiss him!” 

“I learned my lesson and was lucky things turned out ok. Let’s not upset Mark.”

“I would never want to upset Mark. He’s one of my besties!” Youngjae exclaims as he hugs Mark close.

Mark giggles, feeling all nice, warm and tingly. Is he drunk? But he only had one shot and that was a while ago. God, it’s getting a bit hot in here. And his body is becoming sensitive, well more than usual.

“There. I sent it to Yugyeom asking for permission for you two to make out.”

Jinyoung looks over Bam’s shoulder to see the text,

“Bam, you literally put, ‘Come over so I can suck your dick’.”

“I did? Fuck, I thought I was only thinking that in my head. My bad. Let me fix it.”

Soon a ding is heard and Bam reads out loud while he has his head in Youngjae’s lap and Youngjae is threading fingers through his hair,

“Bae, I’m in the middle of talking business with my best friends.”

Then another ding, 

“Change of plans. We’re coming over.”

Oh? They are?

“Jinyoung, our Daddies are coming over.”

Jinyoung perks up at this, “Why? What did you text?” 

Jinyoung takes his phone and shakes his head as he reads,

‘Whoops my bad, had too much to drink. But everyone is tipsy and Youngjae wants to make out with Mark so can you ask his Daddy for permission?’

“They’re coming to stop the party cause you told them we were drunk,” Jinyoung sasses.

“Fuck! No! I ruined it! My Daddy knows how I get when drunk. Hurry, make out. We can blame it on the alcohol!” Bam cries.

He was gonna have the front row seat too, this was so unfair! 

“Are you sure it’s not because we’re dressed like this?” Youngjae asks as he pouts that he didn’t get permission to kiss Mark. 

“Well since they’re coming to crash the party, they should be punished,” Jinyoung declares.

“How?” Bam asks and Jinyoung smirks.

“Taking naughty photos.”

The three think it’s a great idea. And Mark, well Mark is currently going through something right now because he's starting to really feel it. Like one would when going through heat. Where the horniess and throbbing of need is settling in and growing with each photo that’s about to be taken…

All until it unleashes the naughty kitten inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way for Bam to go and accidentally grab those kinds of chocolates that work like Viagra. XD lol And poor Mark ate a whole bunch of them. Just wait until the one hits Youngjae cause hoo boy its gonna be a sight to see. The Daddies are gonna have their hands full surviving the torture from the onslaught of photos that are gonna get naughtier and naughtier until they arrive...


	11. Chapter 11

“Me first, me first,” Bam states as he doesn’t waste any time in showing off to the camera.

Like a switch is flipped and knows just what to do to get Yugyeom’s attention. He’s quick to send the photos before Jinyoung is snatching the phone away to have his turn. And Jinyoung was trying to go for the kill as he knew exactly how to rile Jackson up with just a few looks alone and a peek of a tattoo that he has on his thigh of, ‘Team Wang’ on it. That yes, it originally was because he had lost a dare but it ended up turning into something really good cause Jackson goes from zero to one hundred real quick when he sees that tattoo. And often Jinyoung would wake up to find Jackson stroking his fingers over it while holding him close. 

“What about us? Give us a turn!” Youngjae exclaimed as Jinyoung and Bam were taking too many photos.

So he takes it upon himself to get the phone this time.

“Alright Markie, are you ready to take a photo for your Daddy?” 

Mark already feels like he’s in a daze. It’s hot, his whole body is flushing and he feels tingly. Still, when Youngjae asks him that question, he gets all shy, especially since he’s never taken naughty photos before.

“I..nnn…” Mark lets out a noise as he averts his gaze away from the phone as Youngjae is ready to take photos.

The way Mark bites his lip and looks shy and nervous but at the same time wanting to entice his Daddy made for the perfect photo. Youngjae takes the shot as the other two encourage him,

“You can do it Mark! Just pretend the one behind the phone is your Daddy. That when you look toward the camera, it’s him,” Jinyoung says.

“And then think about the things you’d want him to do to you or you want to do to him,” Bam adds.

Like this? Mark follows their direction as he gathers courage to look back toward the phone. There’s several dings going off but the others ignore it as they reassure him he’s doing great. Youngjae keeps taking photos of the whole process too. How Mark is going from shy and nervous to looking more relaxed and even smiles toward the camera when he thinks of Jaebum. It’s super adorable until the moment you can tell that Mark is thinking of naughty things because his expression changes. His lips part open like a needy noise wants to come out as his face flushes more. The pupil of his eyes darkening with arousal with a look of need and want that now Youngjae can see just how seductive Mark can be. 

“Daddy,” Mark whines as Youngjae keeps taking photos.

The three are unaware that something else was going on. That by Mark thinking naughty thoughts, it really boosts and escalates what was already happening to him faster. That now the box of chocolates that Mark had downed were settled in his system and taking over and god was Mark becoming horny. Like super horny. So much so that the others can pick up on his scent spiking.

“Oh? Someone is getting a bit into this,” Bam snickers.

“Well he did like being recorded and watched so this doesn’t surprise me,” Jinyoung adds.

“Damn, Mark, you have no idea how good you look right now-hey!” Youngjae lets out before quickly moving the phone away as Mark reaches out for it.

Mark whines before panting. It was so hot and the need coursing through his body made him want his Daddy.

“Daddy...want my Daddy…” 

Mark looks ready to cry now that the three move to comfort him. They end up knocking the practically empty box of chocolates to the ground as Bam takes his phone back and Jinyoung helps to keep Mark from toppling both himself and Youngjae off the couch. 

Mark whimpers as he straddles Youngjae’s lap and clings.

“He’s shaking. Please don’t cry Mark,” Youngjae coos as he wraps him up tighter.

Mark buries his face in Youngjae’s neck as Jinyoung strokes his back soothingly. All while Bam sends the photos.

“Look, I sent them and I guarantee you that your Daddy is gonna reply within the next minute unless he’s the one driving...wait, maybe we shouldn’t have done this while they’d be driving. What if they crash?” 

Jinyoung glares at him like, ‘Wtf would you say something like that when Mark is like this?!’

The two start to bicker now as they’re unaware of what’s happening to Youngjae too because one second he’s comforting Mark and the next he’s trying to hold back a moan of his own as Mark’s breathing against his neck is affecting him in a different way. Where his own body is becoming sensitive and tingly just not as extreme as Mark since he only ate one chocolate. Though the effect of alcohol makes it a bit more heightened. 

“M-Mark…”

By this point, Mark can’t help it. His whole body is screaming with need. His mind is filled with naughty thoughts as the kitten is coming out and ready to play. Like he’s going through heat and unable to stop himself as his body moves on its own. His hips grinding down on Youngjae’s lap as he pants against Youngjae’s neck. 

They’re both hard from the chocolates effects made to arouse you and Youngjae is trying so damn hard not to do anything without permission but his hips are moving on their own. Grinding up in response, a raspy whispered moan near Mark’s ear as the sweet friction feels good. 

Jinyoung and Bam look ready to cat fight at this point, voices growing louder that they don’t even hear the panting and needy noises coming from the two. Nor do they see what is happening as Jinyoung has shoved Bam off the couch with Bam dragging Jinyoung down with him so that they’re resting on the carpet now and away from the other two.

But then Jinyoung’s phone is going off with a call that interrupts the two from fighting further as Jinyoung looks to see Jackson is trying to face time him.

“Hold on Babe, I’m currently trying to beat Bam’s ass,” Jinyoung snarls out as he answers the call.

Jackson can make out Bam underneath Jinyoung who waves up at him in greeting with his free hand. He can tell Jinyoung has a hold of Bam’s dress and threatens to rip it as Bam has his other hand over Jinyoung’s to stop him from doing so. 

“You sure you’re gonna be the one to beat my ass? Cause I have tricks up my sleeve--well dress and I can easily win this fight as well,” Bam counters.

“I’d like to see you try cause I can just trap you between my thighs. Just ask Jackson as he loves when I do that while he blows me.”

“Babe-” Jackson tries to cut in but the two omegas are not done fighting.

“Oh yeah? Well Yugyeom likes it when I sit on his face and smother him in my slick.”

“Are you trying to say you can please your man more than I can please mine?” 

“Did I stutter?”

Oh, well, now the argument changes to a different one as the two drunk omegas are growing very heated about who can please their man better. So much so that the phone gets moved a bit from all their movements that now instead of seeing a cat fight really take place, Jackson takes in Mark and Youngjae on the couch. 

“Um…”

Jackson looks up from his spot in the backseat to the other two alphas in the front. His expression gives away how he isn’t sure what to say or do. Does he tell Jaebum? Does he pretend he doesn’t see anything? Shouldn’t he be worrying about his baby beating up Bam? Or Bam beating up his baby? So much is happening for Jackson to function properly right now. But I mean, the two omegas have fought before and made up right away. Both him and Yugyeom know just how those two can get while drunk which is why they were rushing to head over there now. Because they either get really horny or really feisty depending on how drunk they get and from what he can hear, it’s really feisty. But what he doesn’t know is about how Mark or Youngjae get when drunk and currently...well…

“What’s happening? I can hear Bam yelling,” Yugyeom worries from the driver’s seat.

Maybe Yugyeom shouldn’t have been the one to drive but well, if it would’ve been Jaebum, they would’ve broken many laws right now and if it would’ve been Jackson driving, they would’ve crashed by now. 

“They’re not fighting my baby are they?” Jaebum is about to lose it. 

He didn’t expect any of this at all. It was such a glorious day with Mark. Their date went perfectly. They bonded even closer and neither wanted to part but they both had things to attend to. Mark did tell him about an omega’s night in but he never expected things to escalate like this. Where one second he’s discussing business with his two best friends back at Jackson’s place and the next they’re getting texts from Bam about Youngjae wanting to make out with Mark. About Yugyeom stating that Bam is totally drunk and then as they decided to come check up on them, they got bombarded with photo after photo. Which let me tell you, Jaebum has been the one holding onto Yugyeom’s phone since Yugyeom stated we’re coming over and his facial expressions for all the Jinyoung and Bam photos were hilarious to see. None of them affected him in any sexual way. Just that he knows these were meant for Jackson and Yugyeom and they were laughing their asses off from seeing his expressions with each photo as Jaebum grumbled about them sending ‘naughty’ photos. Which he wouldn’t let the two alphas see because he’s not letting them get distracted here. But then the photos started to change and Mark started to appear one after the next. Instantly, the two alphas had seen his shocked, grumpy expressions melt in love and adoration before turning into full on arousal. Like one of the photos Mark was showing off his whole body. That short skirt riding up his thighs and barely concealing the panties underneath. His midriff was showing and the see through crop top let him see that wonderful body that he got to hold all morning and afternoon. So forgive him as he got very distracted and that seeing his love marks and bites still there was such a turn on and wait...were those nipple piercings? When did he pierce his nipples? Those have to be fake right? But what if they were real? 

Boner.

Full, hard on, raring to go. Jaebum was all for these photos that yes, he forwarded to himself and refused to let the other two alphas see as he was quick to fend off Jackson and keep the phone away as he deleted the photos from Yugyeom’s phone afterwards. He even growled at them, ready to fight if he had to as the need to be with his baby grew and grew. Jaebum could be a possessive Daddy indeed. 

After Jackson's whining in the background and Yugyeom focusing on driving, Jaebum tried to get a reply out of the omegas. But of course just like the other texts he sent, it goes ignored and tries to call. But no answer. He wanted to talk to his baby dammit! He was able to regain more control of himself and think more clearly with his head than his dick, so he eventually told Jackson to try calling Jinyoung instead and now lord and behold, here they are.

“No,” Jackson replies to Jaebum but the way he said it didn’t sound very reassuring.

“Jiaer, what is going on?” Jaebum demands to know.

They’re getting close to the dorms but not close enough as Jaebum’s worry is growing with each second. 

“Um...well…” Jackson is hesitant as he keeps glancing down at the phone before looking up at Jaebum.

Jaebum’s eyebrows narrow before he’s growing impatient and holds out his hand,

“Give me the phone.” 

“Now Jaebum, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. It may not be what it looks like. They’re drunk, we don’t know the situation. Many things could’ve happened---wait, Jaebum, let me finish--please don’t go on a murdering rampage!” Jackson tries to keep Jaebum calm but Jaebum isn’t listening and takes the phone from Jackson before he can finish.

And right before his eyes, Jaebum is taking in a very naughty scene indeed. One where Mark and Youngjae are currently humping each other on the couch. From this angle you would think Mark is fucking Youngjae. With Youngjae’s back against the armrest of the couch with hands sliding around Mark’s waist as Mark pants against Youngjae’s shoulder.

The way Jaebum’s expression becomes unreadable has Jackson on edge. Like is he turned on by this or wanting to kill? He’s not saying anything either. 

This is where Yugyeom has had enough and takes the phone before either alphas can do anything about it and speaks loudly for Bam to hear him,

“Bam, you’re missing out on Mark and Youngjae fucking.”

“WHAT?!” 

They can hear Bam’s reply right away as him and Jinyoung stop arguing and the camera is being moved as they move.

“No way!” Bam exclaims.

“They’re just humping one another,” Jinyoung tells him.

“It’s still damn hot though.”

Jinyoung doesn’t deny it and the camera is now in the perfect view that instead of showing Mark’s backside, it’s not showing the two in the middle of the frame. You can see Mark clinging onto Youngjae’s arms as he pants heavily. He’s sweating already and his hard cock is bulging the panties and making his skirt go up even higher.

“Fuck,” Youngjae curses as Mark drags his clothed cock over Youngjae’s.

Youngjae’s shorts have a bulge in the front as well and a growing wet stain as both are precumming and enjoying the sweet glide against one another. Youngjae’s hands start to slide up Mark’s crop top when they all hear a growl that stops them. 

Jaebum took back the phone and was not happy. 

“Put the phone closer now,” he demands Bam and Jinyoung.

Whoever was holding the phone does so and the next words that come out Mark can hear,

“Baby, what do you think you’re doing?” 

Mark lifts his head at registering his Daddy’s voice and looks at the phone,

“Daddy…”

He’s shaking, reacting to Jaebum’s tone that’s all alpha and dominant. Those wild and passionate eyes bore into him as they lock gazes. Mark whimpers, leaning back and showing off more of him. Tilting his head to the side to show off his neck in submission. But his hips are still moving.

“Daddy doesn’t recall giving you permission, baby.”

“I tried...but I can’t…” 

Mark moans as a particular thrust sends little jolts of pleasure through him. Making his hips stutter and head go back to let out his sound of bliss.

“You’re being very naughty right now, kitten. And if you don’t stop, you’re going to be punished.” 

Punished? Mark hasn’t been punished before yet by his Daddy. What would he do? Spank him? Edge him until he’s about to cum and then deny him? Torture him in constant pleasure until he’s begging for him to stop? Make him watch his Daddy touch himself and be denied to touch him? Or maybe he’ll make him sit on his cock and keep it warm and will deny him the pleasure? Where he won’t move and it’ll drive Mark crazy as his hole throbs around his Daddy’s cock and he cries to be fucked. 

Oh, those thoughts make him want to do more so he can get punished. To see how far he can push until his Daddy snaps. And that’s exactly what he starts to do. 

He looks right at Daddy and purrs,

“Watch me.”

This catches everyone off guard for Mark to be so feisty and naughty at the same time. Where he actually disobeys his Daddy and cups Youngjae’s face in his hands before kissing him next. 

“Holy shit,” Bam breathes out as Jinyoung is speechless.

This was a different side of Mark that he hasn’t seen. Where the Mark he had was all about following his Daddy’s orders and eager to please. But this one was not afraid to push and take. To rile his Daddy up and defy him so the alpha will put him in his place. God, Mark wants his Daddy to be rough and fuck him back into submission. To get those hands on him and around his throat. To leave bruises on his hips from making him take every inch and powerful thrust. 

Fuck, he just might cum from the thoughts alone…

It makes him moan, his needy noises growing louder as he hears another growl from Jaebum. Makes him kiss Youngjae more. Going from a little chaste kiss to pressing himself flush against him as it deepens. Lips melding together, breaths mixing as mouths part and Mark gives little kitten licks. 

“Mark,” Youngjae moans out his name as he’s really feeling it.

Who knew a kiss could make his body more sensitive. To make him more tingly with warmth and pleasure coursing through him and going right to his cock. Youngjae is too lost in the pleasure to care about what the alpha on the other end of the line might do as his own hands start to wander. Sliding up Mark’s crop top freely and loving the sounds of hearing Mark keen and moan out in bliss. To feel his body tremble under his touch and lips stall against his as he’s really feeling it too. 

It’s like a switch is flipped as Mark is so sensitive he can’t continue trying to dominate Youngjae so Youngjae gladly takes over. Reaching up to tug lightly on the fake nipple piercings that are clamped around Mark’s nipples. Instantly, Mark’s back arches, head is thrown back and he’s crying out loudly. Hands latching onto his arms and fingers shaking to keep a firm grip as he’s cumming. 

“Wow,” all three let out as they saw Mark’s panties soak with cum and slick.

Bam is literally burning Mark’s orgasm expression in his mind because hot damn was it a sight to see. And then Youngjae can’t help himself as he crashes his lips against Mark’s again. Mark is oversensitive, his cock still rock hard from the chocolate's effects as the kiss grows heated fast. Putting Mark in a daze that he bites and nibbles on Youngjae’s lips before pushing him back. Youngjae’s back hits the arm rest again before Mark’s leg is propped up, foot next to Youngjae’s arm on the armrest. He’s lifting up his skirt, shoving his panties down to show how red the head of his cock is and looking ready to burst again. Eyes glazed over with the need of release again as he demands Youngjae,

“Suck me off.”

Youngjae swallows hard, eyes looking right at Mark’s cock that’s a mess with cum and slick on it and still steadily leaking more precum. 

Jinyoung has to pull Bam back, the phone becoming a bit shaky as Bam was ready to do it for Youngjae. Like man, the way Mark could get all feisty and dominating like that. Obviously, Mark wouldn’t be able to do that to Jinyoung, but with Youngjae or Bam, he could. And Youngjae was ready to oblige as he leaned forward to press a kiss on the head when the door to the dorms burst open. 

All three alphas move in, Jackson making sure to lock the door behind him before going straight for Jinyoung. Bam is already whining as Yugyeom takes the phone and starts to manhandle him up in his arms to be taken to his room.

“But it was getting to the best part!”

Jinyoung can see the look in Jackson’s eyes that he’s not playing around and doesn’t disobey when Jackson tells him it’s time to go to his room. But Jaebum...boy was Jaebum not wasting any time in lifting Mark up and off of Youngjae before he tugs on Youngjae’s arm too. Youngjae is shocked as he finds himself being tugged along and watching as Mark struggles from being thrown over Jaebum’s shoulder until both omegas are now on Mark’s bed. The alpha standing before the edge of the bed when he says,

“You wanna play? Then let’s play, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, forewarning for next chapter. Jaebum thinks Mark is drunk and is pissed because Mark shouldn't do that, drunk or not. They're supposed to be boyfriends. He still should've asked first to make sure it was ok with him. So he's mad but remember, he doesn't know Mark's side, nor that Mark isn't drunk, he's long since sobered up from the one little shot he had ages ago. And that he also doesn't know about the chocolates and the effects it has on Mark right now. So next chapter may make you guys a bit upset but don't worry, it will get better and doesn't go too far into anything before Jaebum realizes things. He's also still new at being a Daddy, so forgive him. 
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> I had a dream that Yugyeom and I were super close. I was also Mark in this dream and that we went from looking around town to kissing in the hotel room. It was pretty dope and felt real. >< sometimes my dreams can be good for something. But then these people came and tried to separate us and it turned into trying to survive together. It was very interesting to say the least. But anyway, let me hear from you guys. I'm lonely.


	12. Chapter 12

“Pineapple!”

Previously;

Mark can tell Jaebum is pissed. Can feel it from his aura just like when they were back in the hallway and the alpha wanted to punish those kids for messing with him. But where back then it was really hot, now, it wasn’t. Right now, Mark didn’t want this and wanted it to stop. 

A tiny whimper escapes him the moment he hits the bed. His body is too hot, his mind is a jumbled mess and the throbbing need is still going on downstairs from the effects of the chocolate. In fact, it’s got his hormones all over the place too and his emotions are becoming overwhelmed on top of his already sensitive body.

Youngjae can sense it, picking up on the whimper before Mark tries to muffle it by biting his lip. Both their wigs have come off at this point and really the party was over so there was no need for them anymore. In fact, Youngjae was quite sobered up from the sudden chaos that just took place and from how upset Mark was becoming but trying to hold back cause he didn’t want to upset his Daddy any further.

“You wanna play? Then let’s play kitten.”

Those words meant business. It was very dominant and it messes with Mark’s brain a bit as the omega in him purrs. That maybe his alpha wasn’t that mad but then it goes south the moment he finds his Daddy look from him to Youngjae.

“Come here.” 

Why? Why does he want Youngjae? 

Youngjae is hesitant, looking from Jaebum to Mark. Youngjae may be under the same effects as Mark with the chocolate but he only had one so he still has a pretty clear head and can fight the need now that he’s sobered up quite a bit. 

Mark looks like he wants to protest, the whine bubbling in the back of his throat but he swallows it down. Why won’t his Daddy look at him now? Is this the punishment? He doesn’t like it. He wants his Daddy’s attention. His hands on him. Not on Youngjae. Not on another omega. 

“Pay him no mind and come here,” Jaebum says again to Youngjae. 

What? But he’s right here. Daddy no--

“Do I need to make myself more clearer then?” Jaebum’s voice doesn’t hold any other emotion than being pissed off. 

Jaebum moves and the two omegas watch as he takes a scarf from the desk chair that Bam had put there when he decided he didn’t want to wear it with the dress. Once he picks it up, he moves over to Mark and starts to tie it over his eyes. Mark whines, hands reaching out instinctively to stop him but Jaebum bats them away. Mark immediately jerks like he’s been slapped and tears well up in his eyes but no one can see that as Mark is now blindfolded. Mark’s bottom lip trembles as his hands clutches his skirt tightly instead. 

“Now, where were we? Youngjae, right? Come here. It’s just us two.”

Jaebum says this as Mark can hear him moving away. Mark’s stomach drops at those words. At feeling like Jaebum is actually leaving him and is about to do something that he can’t see. That he can only hear and might assume something else could be happening. He doesn’t like it. He didn’t want this. It felt wrong. He just wanted his Daddy. He just wanted to be punished naughtily by his Daddy. Not like this...please...don’t…

“Daddy-” Mark tries to tell him but Jaebum ignores him.

Mark can hear rustling on the bed. Can feel the bed dipping with more added weight. No. Please stop. I didn’t mean to do this. I didn’t mean to make you this upset. I just wanted to tease...I’m sorry...I couldn’t stop...it hurts...my heart hurts...it hurts down there...please stop…

Mark whimpers as he squeezes his legs shut tightly to try and stop the throbbing need. He doesn’t want this anymore. But his hard on won’t go away. The need won’t go away. It hurts. It’s painful now. It makes him feel sick. 

“Daddy no...please…” Mark tries again when he can hear more sounds.

When he can hear Youngjae’s gasp before the weight on the bed is shifting again. 

Mark even tries to reach out physically but then he hears the sound of a belt coming off before his wrists are grabbed and now being tied together. Mark is shaking so much. His cock leaking and bulging the skirt up but Mark is about to break into pieces. His skin is flushed and he’s panting but his chest is constricting with pain as great as the throbbing need in his groin. 

“Daddy...I-I’m s-sorry...p-please...Don’t...I co-couldn’t h-help i-it--”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Mark. You wanted to play without permission so why should I listen for yours? You decided to make that choice to get drunk and then after our conversation you decided to keep going. Not caring about the consequences then. Knowing it would upset me. So now, sit there and accept your punishment.”

His tone of voice was like another slap to Mark. His words letting Mark know just how upset he was and it hurt even more. He didn’t mean to go that far. He wasn’t trying to upset him like that. 

“I-I’m n-not drunk! I didn’t mean...Daddy please listen--”

“If you keep talking I’ll gag you next.” 

“Mr. Lim,” Youngjae calls out as he doesn’t want to do this. 

Something is wrong. Something isn’t right but Jaebum can’t see that through his hot headedness. That even though Mark might be hard and look like he’s enjoying this, he’s not.And Youngjae is really understanding this because he’s in a similar predicament where he’s still hard too with that nice tingly feeling and warmth but he has a clear head right now and he knows something is going on. With the both of them...he just can’t figure out what is causing them to be like this...they both weren't going into heat were there? 

But Jaebum is moving back to Youngjae and Mark can feel that from the dips in the bed and hearing the sounds of the bed creaking. And Mark’s mind is being very over imaginative right now with how high his anxiety is that he can already picture Jaebum trying to fuck Youngjae and he can’t handle it. He can’t. So before Jaebum can even get all the way over to Youngjae, Mark is screaming with tears soaking the scarf.

“Pineapple!”

His whole body convulses with his cries as he literally shouts the word over and over. 

“Pineapple! Pineapple! Pineapple!”

He sucks in air before letting out a pitiful sound in his cries.

Bam and Jinyoung’s doors to their bedroom fly open as the two come out in their pj’s now with Jackson and Yugyeom behind them. Mark’s cries are louder the second Jinyoung opens the bedroom door and takes in the sight of Mark falling apart. 

“I’m sorry Daddy...I’m sorry...please don’t…” Mark’s voice breaks at the last two words that have all their hearts constricting.

Jaebum’s anger deflates right away as he finally realizes he went too far and rushes over to his side.

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out gently but Mark’s too worked up.

Even after he takes off the blindfold and binds, Mark can’t stop crying and shaking.

“It hurts...it hurts…” Mark lets out as Jaebum pulls him into his arms.

Jaebum curses under his breath as he can feel how hot Mark’s body is now. Where before his anger kept him from fully taking things in as all he could see was what felt like Mark was cheating on him. Like Mark didn’t care about their relationship or his feelings and thought he could just sleep with anyone and Jaebum would be fine with it. But now he’s starting to see the full picture here as Mark clings to him tightly. As his breathing is harsh and tears steadily soaking up his shirt. As he mistook Mark’s hard on as him enjoying this and seeing nothing wrong with what he’d done that fueled Jaebum’s anger further. He now sees Mark can’t help it as anyone who is having a breakdown like he is wouldn’t still be this aroused. Not unless something else was involved.

“Shit...baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...I thought you were drunk and didn’t care about my feelings or our relationship--”

“I-I only h-had one shot h-hours ago...I-I j-just w-want you...j-just wanted y-you to p-punish m-me i-in a g-good w-way...d-didn’t mean t-to go t-that f-far...it hurts...w-won’t g-go down...c-can’t m-make it s-stop…”

Even now as Jaebum touches him, it sends Mark’s body into overdrive. Makes his hips jerk and the pleasure mixing in with his melt down is a weird combination for sure.

“He really only had one drink?” Jackson asks as he’s confused as well.

This didn’t make any sense as to why Mark would be like this.

“Literally he had one shot and we didn’t even give him the full shot,” Bam tells him as they’re all concerned for him.

“And he ate a bunch of food and had water as well so it couldn’t be that,” Jinyoung says as him and Bam have sobered up from the chaos that has taken place.

Not only that but Jackson and Yugyeom made them drink water to try and help excel the process. But when they heard Mark crying, it really jolted them into sobering up so they could help their best friend. 

Food. Youngjae can’t help but think back to everything that Mark would’ve eaten until he remembers Mark asking Jinyoung to bring him the box of chocolates. The ones that Mark had been the only one eating until he had one...all before it happened.

Ah!

“The box of chocolates.” 

They all look to Youngjae.

“It has to be them.”

Yugyeom leaves the room to go look for the box as Jinyoung rounds on Bam,

“What kind of chocolates were they?” 

Bam shrugs, “I don’t know. It was a new product set up at the front of the store and it looked good so I threw it into the cart with everything else.”

“You didn’t read what was in it? What if any of us were allergic to something?”

“I doubt it would’ve had cucumbers in them for one and they were mostly for Mark anyway cause I know how much of a sweet tooth he has.” 

“Well obviously they were bad!” 

Jackson notices Yugyeom jogging back and pulls him close as they all look down at the box where it says in fine print,

‘For adults only’

“Are they like liquor chocolate?” Jackson wonders as they turn around the practically empty box to read more.

Suddenly all four of them go into shock before Jinyoung is ready to strangle Bam,

“You bought a box of fucking viagra! And Mark took way over the normal dose! It says to not eat more than two! He ate ten!” 

“No wonder they were expensive...and here I thought they were just luxury chocolates,” Bam laughs out nervously.

“Should we take him to the hospital?” Yugyeom voices his concern.

“NO! W-want Daddy...make it stop...it hurts…” Mark cries out.

“Mark doesn’t like hospitals,” Youngjae tells them. 

“There has to be something we can do for him,” Jinyoung states.

“Obviously it’s to fuck it out, duh!” Bam exclaims.

“Otherwise it’s gonna be painful. It’ll help relieve the pressure for sure,” Yugyeom agrees.

“I got you baby, I’ll help make it better, I promise,” Jaebum whispers to Mark.

Mark whimpers, trying to bury himself further against the alpha.

“Should we help too?” Jackson asks as he doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries but if Jaebum needs their help he’s willing.

“He’s probably too overwhelmed right now and we shouldn’t all be in here cause our scents can overload him like an omega can get when they’re in heat,” Jinyoung voices.

He’s right. They should start off slow with one thing at a time and just go from there. 

“Don’t be afraid to come get us if you need us,” Bam says while Yugyeom is helping him out the room.

“Youngjae, keep us updated. You’d be the best one to help start since what went down on the couch and all,” Jinyoung nods to him and Youngjae nods back.

“If it gets worse let us know. I’ll run and get some things for when this is all over as I’m sure this is gonna exhaust you both like you’re going through a rut and heat,” Jackson says while trying to give a reassuring smile.

Jaebum thanks them before the door closes and he’s almost left alone with his thoughts. He feels like a huge ass now, especially as his baby continues to have little tremors with his hips jerking every other moment. 

“Baby...Mark, please look at me,” Jaebum coaxes as he gently lifts Mark’s head.

Mark is still crying and Jaebum’s heart constricts painfully.

“It hurts…”

Mark hiccups between words as tears are still falling. Mark must be in a lot of pain both physically and mentally. But Jaebum is gonna make it better. He’s going to make things right. He’s going to be the best Daddy Mark needs.

“Where baby? Can you show Daddy where?”

Mark nods as he leans back some. Jaebum reaches out instinctively to keep the omega steady as Mark lets go of him to lift up his skirt and show his weeping cock. The head was so red too. Going almost purple with how badly Mark needed to cum.

“Can I touch, Mark? Is Daddy allowed to do that?” 

“P-please,” Mark manages to get out before he’s gasping.

Jaebum’s just slowly trailing up one hand along his thigh and over the knee high stocking but Mark is getting lost in the pleasure before his mouth opens and he lets out a high pitched moan. His body leaning forward but Jaebum keeps him steady with his free arm as his other hand takes a hold of his cock and strokes him three times before the omega is shaking and cumming against him.

“Mmm Daddy…” 

Mark sounds so wrecked and oversensitive as his hips jerk and his knuckles turn white from holding the skirt up.

“That’s it baby, let go. It’s ok.” 

Jaebum literally strokes Mark through another orgasm as it hits the omega out of nowhere again. Mark ends up with his head against Jaebum’s shoulder as his body trembles in aftershocks even after the alpha stopped and let go. 

Jaebum gives him a moment to catch his breath but it doesn’t last long as Mark is whining again with his cock still very much hard and raring to go. 

“Hurts…” 

This was almost exactly like when an omega is in heat that Youngjae could vouch for. 

“Can I?” Youngjae asks the alpha for permission as he wants to help.

Jaebum nods after a moment and shifts a bit to make room for Youngjae.

“No Daddy, don’t leave!” Mark cries out as he thinks he might’ve upset him again.

“Shh, kitten. I’m not going anywhere. Youngjae just wants to help too. You wanted to play with him earlier yes? Well it’s ok to keep playing. Daddy’s not mad anymore.” 

Mark still seems hesitant as he’s afraid he’ll go too far. But Jaebum is quick to move behind Mark and pull him right into his lap after he props himself up against the pillows. 

“Is this better? I’ll be right here.”

Feeling Jaebum’s solid chest against his back and those strong arms around him help to calm him down before he finds Youngjae kneeling before him. 

“Hey Markie,” Youngjae gives his sunshine smile to help comfort him more.

They just take a moment to stare at one another as their sweet scents fill up the room. Youngjae is still hard himself and after watching Mark cum twice he’s starting to really feel it again.

“Just relax,” Youngjae tells Mark as he leans forward slowly.

Mark tries to but is still wiggling out of nerves but the moment Youngjae presses a kiss to Mark’s lips, Mark reacts strongly to it. His mind clouds with pleasure again as he finds himself kissing Youngjae back. And what really gets him into it, is when he can feel his alpha growing hard underneath him. Where he can feel his cock twitching as it's pumping with blood and reacting to Mark kissing another omega. It makes Mark moan and deepen the kiss. Feeling the emotions from earlier start to die down as his Daddy isn’t mad anymore. That his Daddy still wants him. Especially as he starts to feel those hands roam his body. 

“Ah! Daddy!” Mark moans out as his back arches and he cries out against Youngjae’s lips.

His eyelashes flutter as he closes his eyes and parts his lips to let out another needy noise as Jaebum touches his body possessively. Making sure to trace over the love marks and bites from earlier today. Reminding Mark of their first date. Adding to the burning passion within them. Making Mark’s body burn hotter and fall right back into the headspace of the naughty kitten back on the couch.

Mark suddenly grips the back of Youngjae’s neck and crashes his lips to Youngjae’s. Youngjae moans at the change in Mark. Of how dominant Mark is being and sliding his tongue inside to meld with his. Leaving Youngjae breathless when they pull back for air and Mark is smirking. Youngjae watches as Mark leans back against his Daddy before pulling him into a kiss as well. Finding himself really turned on as the two battle for dominance with nips and bites. Lip pulling and Jaebum’s growl to Mark’s purr. All while hands are roaming. Fingers pulling hair and nails scratching down arms and then Mark is moaning when Jaebum tugs his hair more until he’s forcing him to stay lip locked. Those fingers eventually move to brush along his neck and grin forming as the alpha can feel Mark shiver in bliss. 

When the two pull back, they stare at one another with a look that’s more than just arousal. There’s strong chemistry there. A bond that’s becoming more and more by the day. Emotions and feelings that Youngjae dare say are forming into more than just some crush. But love. Especially with the way Jaebum takes a second to caress Mark’s face softly. Where Mark leans into the touch and calls out for his Daddy with such tenderness in his voice. His one hand already reaching to hold the alpha’s hand. But then Mark is whispering something. Jaebum leaning down to hear what he’s saying before Jaebum is smirking himself. A glint in his eye as he becomes playful and chuckles.

“I’ll allow it, kitten. But play nice.” 

“Thanks Daddy,” Mark beams before pressing a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek and then turning to look at Youngjae.

Youngjae swallows as that fierce look is back. It makes his whole body flush and slick to start seeping from his hole. 

“Youngjae...suck me off.” 

Oh...OH

The way he says it. The way his voice is deep with arousal does things to Youngjae as he already finds himself moving into position. Where Mark slides off his panties all the way before spreading his legs to make more room for the omega. Youngjae’s breath hits the head of Mark’s cock and it twitches at the same time Mark moans.

“Suck me…”

Mark is so demanding, not afraid to tell Youngjae what he wants when he’s in this state as well as show him as he moves his hips and pushes the head to the omega’s lips.

Youngjae’s not gonna lie. This side of Mark is not just naughty, it’s fucking hot. Especially when he’s up close and personal like this and can see Mark’s hole dripping with slick--

Suddenly, Mark’s being manhandled to where his legs are being spread more by Jaebum so more of his hole is exposed.

“Suck him off while I prepare him for my cock,” Jaebum says and Mark moans at that.

“Yeah...fuck...please…” Mark wants it, being so vocal and telling them this.

How can Youngjae say no to that? It gives him more reason to go down on Mark just to see him turn into a huge mess when pleased from both ends. So without further ado, he opens his mouth and takes Mark in. 

“Oh fu-” Mark cries out, his moan turning into a whimper as Youngjae doesn’t take it easy.

Oh no. He takes Mark in halfway before closing his mouth tightly around his cock. 

Damn. Mark may be an omega but he still has a nice cock that not even most betas have. And Youngjae has sucked quite a bite of cock here and there. From alphas to betas but never an omega’s and he’s starting to think he might need to hook up with more omegas down the line because this was definitely needing to happen again soon. 

Mark’s hips jerk forward and Youngjae chokes but he manages to correct himself before having to pull back so he can remain in his position. 

“Easy baby,” Jaebum coaxes as he helps to keep Mark from thrusting forward again so soon.

Mark can’t help it though. It’s like he’s in a whole nother head space as his body throbs with need. Going in and out of a daze as if his body was in heat and the urge to cum is so strong. 

“Nnn...finger me Daddy...want your fingers too…”

Jaebum waits a few seconds and it makes Mark go crazier with need. Making him whine and beg and tremble when fingers start to tease his hole. Mark’s head goes back, eyes closed and mouth parted in pants and needy noises as Youngjae blows him and Jaebum circles his hole. 

It’s so slippery too. Slick coating his thighs and ass as it oozes out constantly. His hole clenching down, trying to suck Jaebum’s fingers in while at the same time of Mark trying to fuck Youngjae’s mouth. It was such torturous sweet pleasure as Mark gets further and further in his head space. Hands clinging wherever he can reach as he feels it rise in the pit of his stomach. He’s totally gonna cum soon again. 

“Daddy...inside...please…wanna cum...”

“But you’ve cum so many times already. You think you’ve earned it this time around? Didn’t you want to be punished by Daddy?”

He does. He wants to be punished in all kinds of ways but he also wants to cum. Fuck, it’s hard to think right now. 

Youngjae takes that chance to take all of him into his mouth on the next bob down and Mark whimpers, legs trying to close but Jaebum keeps them spread apart with ease. Shit, that shouldn’t turn Mark on even more. 

“Gonna cum...Daddy…”

“You can’t cum yet,” Jaebum tells him and Mark is about to protest when he feels two fingers plunge inside his hole at the same time Youngjae goes back down on him. 

The urge to cum is right there but Mark doesn’t want to upset his Daddy again so he tries to hold it in. 

“Daddy...can’t...please…”

Tears are forming again as each stroke of Jaebum’s fingers and bob of Youngjae’s head puts him right there.

“Ah...nnn...Daddy...please!”

Jaebum can feel Mark clenching down on his fingers. Can feel his tight heat pulsing with each squelch. It was so hot and wet inside that one would think Mark really was in heat at this point but it’s just the effect of eating too many of those chocolates. 

“I’ll be good I swear!...Ngh…won’t do it again without permission...I’m sorry...fuck...I’m sorry...Daddy I can’t...no! Don’t speed up...don’t...it's gonna make me cum!”

Mark’s voice is becoming higher pitched the faster Jaebum’s fingers go. How it matches the speed of Youngjae giving him head that Mark can’t help it as his body convulses and his eyes roll in the back of his head as he cums hard.

Youngjae pulls off as he reaches down to shove his shorts and panties down to jerk and finger himself off as he watches Mark through his orgasm. As Jaebum keeps fingering Mark through it to prolong the high. 

“Shit…” Youngjae curses as he cums himself, gasping in air with tiny pants as cum splatters his stomach and covers his hand.

Mark whimpers when it becomes too much and Jaebum finally slows down to a stop so the omega can catch his breath. Youngjae is in a similar state as they come down from their high.

A kiss is pressed to the side of Mark’s head where Jaebum can reach,

“You did so good baby. It means a lot apologizing to me and we’ll talk more about that when you’re not in this state. But right now, you still came so that means another punishment is due.”

This one Jaebum did on purpose as he knew Mark was gonna come. But this punishment is gonna be a good one. One Mark really wanted to have. And with Mark’s cock still rock hard, it seems it’ll be a good chance to do it. Especially with how Mark’s orgasms were coming in longer spurts now which was good so maybe this will do the trick. 

Mark’s body doesn’t want to move yet so he lets Jaebum manhandle him and finds himself being put forward onto his knees. 

Hmm?

“Daddy?” Mark asks as he can feel Jaebum moving behind him.

But instead of a reply, Mark finds a hand grabbing one cheek before giving a firm smack. It jolts Mark forward more and a moan to be torn out while his body rocks with pleasant chills.

“Oh...Daddy…” Mark moans out as he realizes the alpha is gonna spank him.

Even more is the fact that Youngjae is still watching them and that turns him on more and more. That by the third smack, Mark is pointing his ass up in the air for better access and trying to back it up on the alpha.

His hole is dripping slick down to the bed, his ass red and the fat jiggling underneath the short skirt for all to see before Jaebum is gripping his thick thighs and chuckling,

“You’ve been a naughty kitten, baby.”

“Yes Daddy...so bad...more…”

Another smack and Mark purrs out in delight, his cock twitching and precum sticking to the sheets below. Mark is enjoying this a lot that when Jaebum suddenly cups Mark’s neck with his hand and brings him back up to his knees, Mark trembles in bliss and submits so prettily.

“That’s right, baby. Knowing you have all of Daddy but still craving more of his attention and touch. Did you miss me that much baby? Is that why you disobeyed me earlier? Because you wanted me to come see you again?”

Mark moans before speaking, “Yes...want Daddy...need you...going crazy...please…”

“What does my baby want?” 

The way Jaebum is holding him is possessive yet still tender and loving as the alpha has not once taken his eyes off Mark this whole time. Where all his passion is for Mark and Mark alone. And that he loves to not only care for his baby but to give his baby whatever he wants. 

“Fuck me Daddy...want Youngjae to watch you take me…”

Jaebum smirks against Mark’s neck.

“But there’s also going to be a punishment baby. You have to do what I want as well. So while I fuck you, I want to watch you fuck Youngjae. Can you do that for me, kitten?” 

Both Youngjae and Mark make eye contact at that. Where now the thought has been planted and it’s growing with need. Youngjae can see the moment Mark’s eyes darken further and that fierceness is back once more.

“Let me fuck him, Daddy.”

Jaebum’s not even looking his way as he keeps his eyes on Mark while he starts stroking him,

“You heard him. Get into position.”

Youngjae’s heart starts to beat faster as he follows the command. Where he slides the rest of his shorts and panties off before lying flat on his back. He can hear Jaebum undressing behind Mark but can’t see anything other than Mark’s now naked body as Jaebum helps him undress too. Those fake nipple piercings shine in the light and capture his eye for a moment that it distracts him of what’s about to happen until he sees Jaebum lean against Mark’s back and help guide Mark’s cock to his hole. He can feel the head pressing right there, his eyes going straight down to watch. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…

The head starts pressing in and Youngjae moans, his eyes going up to take in Mark’s face as it turns into bliss as he enters him…

Wait, does this mean he’s technically taking Mark’s virginity since he’s never fucked anyone before? 

Oh, that thought makes him moan louder and grow wetter…


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh...fuck...Mark…”

Youngjae grips the bed sheets tightly that they crinkle in between his fingers as his eyelashes flutter and mouth opens at the feeling of Mark pushing his cock inside him. He can hear Mark moan himself that he forces his eyes to open to take in Mark with a similar expression as his. His pupils are blown with arousal, mouth slightly parted and body flush as he’s really enjoying this moment. You can see his stomach muscles ripple with the pleasure coursing through him and the urge of wanting to thrust forward but Jaebum’s hand pressed against his tummy keeps him from doing so. 

“Do you feel good, baby? How does it feel to shove your cock into another omega?” 

Mark whines at how good he feels. His eyelashes flutter as he tries to keep his eyes open while he leans back against Jaebum.

“S’tight...he’s gripping my cock too good…”

“Makes you want to fuck him just as good, no? To keep him clenching down on you. To keep him wrapped around you in a vice grip. Go ahead, baby. Fuck him like you want to. Don’t hold back and let your instincts take over,” Jaebum breathes out into his ear.

Youngjae whimpers at that. Especially when Mark looks away from Jaebum and right to him. Where their gazes lock and Youngjae knows he’s about to fucked down.

“Mark-”

Youngjae barely has time to get out his name before his breath is hitching as Jaebum removes his hand and Mark is already pulling back just to give a trial thrust back forward. Both omegas moan at this as their bodies are connected. As Mark’s hips lightly tap against Youngjae’s ass. Slick makes the glide easy and smooth as more tries to ooze out and coat them both. 

Youngjae curses. He can’t help it as he feels that throbbing need not only from the effects of the chocolate but because of how damn good this was. How never in his wildest dreams did he think he was gonna have Mark fuck him and he hopes he doesn’t become addicted to this because he doesn’t know if a second time will ever happen. But it deems impossible not to for if Youngjae thinks the slow thrusts is good, just wait until Mark really starts going. And it doesn’t take long. 

In fact, Youngjae is in such a daze, his heart beat pumping against his ribcage and sweat beading down his forehead for him to realize what’s about to happen. He’s getting too lost in the pleasure himself. Eyes closing and head leaning back as he pants out one moan after the next. It’s mixing in with Mark’s moans and the sound of their bodies connecting over and over again. Mark’s cock is so hard from the chocolate’s effects that Youngjae can feel it twitching and pulsing. Can feel the length going in deep and filling him up nicely with each thrust. His brain short circuits each time. Drawing blank with nothing but Mark, Mark, Mark and how good it felt. How he didn’t want Mark to stop. Voicing out loud how good it felt. Feeling how his tight heat kept drawing Mark in. Wrapping around him to try and keep him coming back and staying inside. Man, he hasn’t been fucked this good in a while. Hasn’t been teased like this as Mark will grind into him for a bit every now and again. Will change the angle just right and brush that spot that makes his moan going higher pitch. That makes his moans all breathy and his thighs tremble and Mark will moan with him. Will smirk at knowing what he’s doing and god, does he look too damn sexy while doing it.

Like Youngjae is torn from trying to keep his eyes open to watch, as the pleasure keeps making him want to close his eyes due to how good it feels. Like Mark is doing this with ease, getting off on his own pleasure and just using him which Youngjae doesn’t mind. It feels good to him too and watching Mark get lost in the pleasure is so worth it. Seeing the way his body moves and muscles flex. The way his chest rises and falls. The way he takes a hand to slick back his hair and those blue eyes are fierce with determination. To the fake nipple piercings drawing his attention and making Youngjae want to mess with them. Knowing the reaction they would cause. But before Youngjae can do anything, Mark is changing things up again. 

He stops, pulling Youngjae’s attention away from the feeling of bliss to find Mark is leaning forward a bit and placing his hands flat on the bed on each side of him. His hips soon angle a bit up in the air before he thrusts forward to see how this would do and Youngjae moans out at the changed angle. It makes him want to angle his own hips up a bit and he does so. Spreading his legs more and lifting his ass up to meet Mark’s next thrust and this time Youngjae curses loudly as Mark hits his sweet spot dead on. 

“Fuck...there...do it again...Ah!”

Mark does just that but it gets even better for as he takes in Youngjae’s reaction, he smirks before picking up pace. His thrusts go from slow to faster. Harder as Youngjae didn’t know Mark could fuck like that but he’s not complaining. Oh no. He’s crying out with the intense pleasure hitting him with each thrust as Mark was drilling his cock in and out of him. 

“Oh...fu-...AH Ah Ah! Mark!” 

His hands reach out to grip Mark’s arms as he needs something to ground him from all the pleasure rocking into him while Mark fucks like a rabbit wound. Hips thumping and slapping against his ass with each thrust while he fucks with abandon. 

“S’good...fuck it’s so good...don’t stop….fuck...fuck...fuck!”

He’s going stupid from all the pleasure. Not even caring how he sounds because it feels too damn good and he’s totally gonna cum soon. 

Jaebum groans in time with their moans. Stroking himself as he can’t take his eyes off of Mark. How Mark is truly in the zone and lost in the pleasure. Watching as Mark’s cock plunges inside Youngjae’s hole. How his hips slam forward and his muscles are all rippling. Sweat beading down and his own ass jiggling with each movement. Slick sliding down his thighs and his hole exposed with each thrust. Clenching down on air as he’s getting close to cumming. Just begging for him to shove his cock inside.

And the moment Mark looks over his shoulder at him and smirks seductively when he realizes he still has the alpha’s full attention, Jaebum snaps. Moving forward and bending Mark toward Youngjae. Youngjae’s eyes snap open at the sudden change again and is about to protest when he takes in Jaebum positioning himself behind Mark. Mark’s expression changes as he can feel Jaebum trying to shove his way inside. Where the moment the head is pushing in, Mark’s mouth part and his head goes back as eyes roll back as well. He lets out a small cry at feeling the alpha go all the way to the hilt that makes his brain short circuit and body shake. 

Oh this was hot. Too hot indeed.

“Yeah...fuck...let him have it...wanna watch you fuck him…” Youngjae voices.

Mark’s moan is shaky, eyelashes fluttering as Jaebum doesn’t waste time and begins fucking him. 

“D-Daddy!” Mark calls out, head leaning against Jaebum’s shoulder as the alpha grabs a hold of his hips and pulls him back against his body.

Mark’s hands slide to grip Youngjae’s hips for purchase as the alpha shows no mercy and sets up a brutal pace. The hard, sharp thrusts hit Mark deep inside as well as propel him forward into Youngjae each time. And with Jaebum keeping a firm hold on Mark’s hips, he keeps pulling Mark back against him each time. And with Mark clinging onto Youngjae’s hips, he’s forcing Youngjae back on his cock each time. 

The two omegas moan at the feeling. Mark’s higher out of the two as he’s being fucked and still fucking at the same time. The feeling is indescribable and he doesn’t know whether to back up to shove Jaebum’s cock in deeper or to shove his own cock deeper into Youngjae below him. 

“Daddy...too much...oh fuck…”

“God this is so hot...damn the way you’re fucking him...I knew he’d like it rough...can feel him pulsing...he’s gonna cum...fuck let him cum inside me...wanna feel it...wanna see you cum inside him too...wanna hear him scream for you...yeah...yeah...shit...cum...cumming...fu-”

Youngjae is stroking himself in time as his eyes are glued to the sight above him. Watching as Mark gets fucked from behind and crying out for the alpha as his expression shows he’s about to cum. As he’s crying from feeling so good and his body is shaking. All while Jaebum doesn’t stop. Eyes wild and passionate as he takes in his omega before lifting one hand up to tilt Mark’s face so he can crash their lips together. And it’s all too much for Mark. His moan muffled before Jaebum lets him breathe and then he’s shouting out Daddy so loud and high pitched while Jaebum fucks him through it. Mark’s orgasm hits him hard and Youngjae can not only see it but feel it as the omega’s cock goes in deep before releasing cum inside. This really sends Youngjae over the edge as he strokes one more time before it hits him and he moans out as cum spurts out all over his hand and stomach. 

Jaebum can’t hold it in himself as watching Mark fucking Youngjae to Youngjae’s words and Mark cumming and clenching down on him, tear his orgasm out from him. Where he’s thrusting one second and then cumming the next with a curse before Mark is collapsing forward. Jaebum leans with him, trying to keep them both steady as he groans with each spurt of cum releasing inside of Mark. 

It takes all three a moment to come down. Jaebum and Youngjae ride out their orgasms as Mark goes into a nice daze. Panting and little moans are still heard as the air reeks of sex and cum. 

After another moment, Jaebum pulls out of Mark and they can hear his whimper before Jaebum is moving Mark into a more comfortable position. Youngjae makes a face at feeling Mark’s cock leave him and some cum start to dribble out but he’s too exhausted to move right now. His body is like jelly from the intense orgasm and he could fall asleep any minute now. But then he’s watching as Mark is taking a moment to come to. Youngjae’s heart melts at the sight of the alpha caring for Mark. Where he puts the omega’s needs above his and helps to clean him up and lay him down comfortably on the bed near the pillows.

“Shh, I got you baby,” Jaebum eases Mark who lets out another whimper.

“I know you must be tired,” Jaebum says in his deep and soothing voice.

His movements are careful and gentle as he presses little kisses on Mark’s face in a loving manner. It’s a very intimate thing to see and you can tell how much he cares for Mark and what Mark is becoming to the alpha. 

Youngjae waits until Mark’s breathing evens out and he’s falling asleep before he speaks quietly. By this point, he’s already grabbed his clothes and put them on after cleaning himself up a bit. The alpha has done the same and though Youngjae could’ve just left the room, he wanted to say something first,

“I apologize if I caused anything earlier. I can get very demanding when I drink but I still was waiting for permission before doing anything, for Mark is one of my best friends and I would never do something he wouldn’t want to do. Drunk or not. It’s just the effect of the chocolates messed us both up but I would never come between you two. Mark has been talking nonstop about you since he first met you and since you two have gotten together, he’s been so happy and glowing and just...you’re good for him. He’s really into you and you alone so please don’t ever feel like we stand a chance or that we want to take him away from you because we don’t. But if you two are ever up for it again, I would be down for something like this again but with permission of course.”

Jaebum listens before his expression softens a bit from hearing those words,

“I need to apologize too. I got too hot headed there and jumped to conclusions when I know Mark isn’t the type of person to do that to someone. I’m just so used to others wanting me for my fame or money. Or just that they could say they’ve slept with me. I normally keep my life private so when I open up to someone, I give my all and Jackson was right. I wasn’t seeing the whole picture that looked bad from my angle. I’m just glad I didn’t mess Mark up. I’m supposed to be his Daddy and though I’m still learning, I don’t ever want to make him cry like that again. I want him to feel safe and loved and be able to be open and vulnerable with me. Which I plan to make up for fully once he gets plenty of rest.”

Jaebum sighs a bit at the end as you can tell on his face how he didn’t like that he hurt Mark and upset him. That he really cares and adores Mark.

“He’ll forgive you. We all make mistakes you know.”

Jaebum nods and silence falls between them. Youngjae thinks this is the time to leave the room but when he goes to the door, he hears Jaebum’s voice again,

“Is he really that into me?” 

Youngjae snorted as Jaebum sounded so unsure. Like a teenage boy wondering if his crush really liked him back. So he turns and throws Jaebum his sunshine smile,

“You have no idea how much. Maybe you should try asking him yourself? I bet if you asked if he wanted to move in with you tomorrow, he would. I mean, you are the reason he came over to Korea and you’re also the reason he continued to stay even after his father wanted him to come back home. It should’ve been past time to realize how much you mean to him, Mr. Lim.” 

Mark even stayed just for him? He didn’t know that. And it shows on his face that makes Youngjae laugh some more before opening the door. He rubs his eyes and waves to Jaebum,

“Thanks for the fun time.” 

Youngjae winks before shutting the door behind him and leaving Jaebum alone with his thoughts. Where Jaebum’s heart is beating that crazy rhythm just thinking about Mark liking him as much as he liked him. Where Jaebum knows this is no way just a crush and was becoming something more. Something that Jaebum didn’t want to stop. Something that Jaebum knew he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. But no, he wants it to continue growing into something more. He wants it to consume him until he can become one with Mark and never have to leave his side again. 

“Damn...I’m falling in love with you.”

Jaebum says it as he looks at Mark. As he instinctively wants to touch and be closer. How he’s already by his side and caressing his cheek softly. How the thought of being in love with Mark brings such warmth and rightness. How it makes him feel whole and complete. 

He really wants to keep Mark in his life.

His expression goes so fond and loving as he watches his sleep a bit before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He doesn’t want to leave but he can’t stay or someone might suspect something. But he can’t bring himself to go just yet and comes up with an excuse or several so he can stay. Like he has to make sure Mark doesn’t get too cold or hot. Has to make sure he’s comfortable. Make sure he stays asleep. What if he needs something? 

Good thing Jaebum stalled as much as he did because when he goes to get up after ten minutes, he finds Mark stirring awake with a whimper. His face contorts into one of being uncomfortable or in pain that has Jaebum worried when Mark’s already calling out for him before even opening his eyes,

“Daddy...hurts…”

Mark moves slowly as he’s so tired but his body refuses to get the much needed sleep because of one big problem. Jaebum notices it right away when Mark rolls over from his side to his back and the bulge of his sweats shows that Mark’s hard on has yet to go down. 

This was a problem indeed. One that Jaebum had hoped had been solved because this has to be painful for Mark. 

“Hurts...please…” Mark’s eyes are opening as he says this and reaches out to cling to Jaebum.

Jaebum can feel Mark’s body is still hot and flushed too as he’s panting again. Just how much more does Mark have to cum? Or should they really just take him to the hospital? Not only that but Jaebum may be a healthy young alpha male but let’s not forget all the rounds of sex they had this morning AND afternoon before he even came over to Mark’s dorm a few hours later. Like Jaebum’s own cock is gonna chaff if he has to do multiple more rounds the whole night. Not to mention he’s getting tired himself from cumming so much today. But maybe he can just please Mark and help him cum a few more times and it’ll work. Right?

Wrong.

By this point, Jaebum has made Mark cum four more times and Mark is still needy and cock rock hard and aching to release again. Mark is a mess and begging for more. After riding Jaebum’s face to cumming from fingering and nipple play, Mark wants to be fucked down. He wants to be filled to the brim. Where he’s got brave and naughty to push Jaebum back against the pillows on the bed so he can ride him. And Jaebum isn’t one to deny him as he lets Mark do as he pleases. He just worries it’s not gonna be enough to help Mark. And it's proven when Mark rides them both to completion and is still raring to go. And to make matters worse, Jaebum needs a moment but Mark is in pain and crying with the need to cum again. 

But it’s then that the bedroom door opens and Jaebum makes eye contact with Bam and Yugyeom after covering him and Mark up with the blankets,

“Face it. You need another alpha,” Bam states.

Not only that but him and Yugyeom have done threesomes before. They know how the other works. They’re comfortable around the other and know what boundaries not to cross. And Yugyeom isn’t afraid to let Jaebum take the reins if need be. 

“Plus. I bought a cock ring so Yugyeom won’t cum inside of Mark at any time and we can even blind fold him so it won’t be as intimate between them. But this is purely for Mark and it’s my fault he’s like this so please let me help him,” Bam says.

How could Jaebum say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Yugyeom and Bam have now come to play---I mean help! 
> 
> P.S. yep, I can't help it as I've got another story idea in my head and now we might have four stories going at the same time. Someone stop me cause Markbeom has taken over my life. :D

**Author's Note:**

> As for any more chapters probably not for a while or probably when I'm not having good days and can't focus on my other main story. Either way I hope you enjoyed. It was good practice on things I wanted to try as well and if I add more of things I want to try. Until next time! :D


End file.
